The Anomaly
by Death0generation
Summary: It was believed that dark and light cannot come together. Here is the story of Hyoudou Issei, the man that shatters this belief, simply by existing. An Anomaly within a world, the one who breaks the Law Hyoudou Issei!. . Smart!Strong!non-Godlike!Less-Perverted!Supernaturally-Aware!Demi-Dragon!Issei!. Reviews increase chances of updates.
1. Chapter 1

The Anomaly Chapter 1: Introduction

This is my first time writing a story so please tell me your honest opinion.

If you don't like the idea then I'll just stop this right away.

Also if I get positive reviews I may or may not( Cause of RL Stuff) continue this story

* * *

Hey my name is Hyoudo Issei, my friends and family call me Ise.

I'm your average high-school boy who does nothing but the usual; wake up, getReady for school, eat breakfast, go to school and go home after school thing that every teenager goes through in their short life.

I have two friends known as Matsuda and Motohama who are… a litt- okay REALLY perverted, they are also known as the Perverted Duo.

Well I guess that's enough as a self introduction. Now I have a question for you…

_"Do you believe in the supernatural?"_

Well if you don't that's good since that means you're not involved in my world. You see in my world, Angels, Fallen Angels, Devils, Gods and other supernatural beings exist and yes that includes Dragons.

_'How do I know this?'_

Well first of all it's up to you whether not to believe me but… inside of me resides what the beings I mentioned earlier call [Sacred Gears] (which I call a pain in the neck).

'_What are [Sacred Gears]?'_

Well a short overview would be that [Sacred Gears] are weapons, artefacts or items created for humans to be able to fight against supernatural beings. And among them are what people call the 13 Longinuses; these thirteen have the power to kill the gods and the maous.

Well that's what [Sacred Gears] are; now back to what we were talking about. Inside of me is a [Sacred Gear] which is one of the 13 Longinuses I mentioned just now; the [Boosted Gear].

Within the [Boosted Gear] resides the soul of one of the two heavenly dragons; Ddraig. Ddraig goes by many names one of them being the Red Dragon Emperor.

If you think that's amazing then here's one more to blow off your mind… I'm also a being, no to be more precise an anomaly that shouldn't exist, a ½ Human, ¼ Devil and ¼ Angel well atlest that's what I heard from my parents.

Yes I have the blood of a Devil and an Angel both at the same time, weird right? If you don't think so then meh sucks to be you I guess.

Now that we're done with the introductions shall we begin my story as an anomaly that shouldn't exist, my story that's filled with Love, Action and Comedy?

* * *

If you're wondering why he shouldn't exist is because despite having the blood of a Devil he still has the power of an Angel instead of a Fallen Angel and during this time only the higher ups of the 3 great factions are aware of the absence of god.

Another reason why he's an anomaly is because despite him being a devil he is still part angel meaning even if he had impure thought he wouldn't fall and become part fallen angel.

Issei's Mother is Half Angel and his Dad is Half Devil and both are Half humans as for the rest of Issei's Blood Heritage I'll keep it a secret for now.

Like the original, ordinary civilians know nothing about the supernatural existences.

If you have any questions please leave a review and I'll try my best to answer them.

I'm also open for opinions and Advices.


	2. The Date and the Confessions

An Anomaly Chapter 2: Crimson String of Fate

Dragon – Narration

_'Dragon' – Thoughts_

_Dragon – Flashback_

"Dragon" – Dialogue

•••On the Way to School•••

_'Oh shit! I'm gonna be late for HR!' _I screamed and swore to myself as I ran towards the school as fast as possible without arousing any suspicions from the people around me.

'_Damn it!' _I cursed_ 'what the hell is the point of having the blood of an angel and a devil if I can't use it during emergencies like this!'_

•••Kuoh Academy {Lunch Time}•••

It's now lunch time, over half of my classmates went to the cafeteria to buy some lunch, while I'm here walking aimlessly.

_'Why?'_ well because I woke up late this morning and ended up skipping breakfast and rushed to get to school… only to find out I still had 20mins left before HR started, no wonder my mom kept trying to call me back… damn I should have at least grabbed some money before storming out…

"Sigh" I let out a sigh as these thought came to my mind only to be greeted by the person I least expected to greet me.

"Are you okay?" said a voluptuous, crimson, haired woman, who was extremely beautiful that anyone would mistake her as a model for some famous magazine. Her name is Rias Gremory one of the two great onee-samas of Kuoh academy.

"Ara, ara is our cute little Kouhai okay?" added a just as beautiful Japanese woman. She is easily identifiable as Himejima Akeno sempai the other great one-sama next to Rias Gremory.

Rias is a 3rd year in Kuoh academy with a buxom figure, a light skin tone, and blue-green eyes. Her most distinctive feature is her long, crimson red hair that reaches down to her thighs, with a single hair strand sticking out from the top. Her hair also has loose bangs covering her forehead and side bangs framing her face. Her bodily features just help emphasize her beauty, she has also been described by many of the students as kind and very caring towards others but also has a bit of a strict side.

Himejima Akeno is a buxom young woman who is around the same age as Rias Gremory with very long black hair and violet eyes. Her hair is tied in a long ponytail, reaching all the way down to her legs with two antennae sticking out from the top and sloping backwards, with an orange ribbon keeping it in place. Like most of the girls at Kuoh Academy, she wears the customary Kuoh Academy girls' school uniform, along with black knee-high socks. And just like Rias her beauty really is something else.

But I won't be fooled… I'm not sure if they figured me out yet but I know for sure that these two aren't humans. They are Devils and if memory serves me right Rias Gremory should be a member of the Gremory family from the 72 pillars of hell.

And not just them, all of the members of the Occult Research Club should also be devils as well as all of the members of the Student Council, I don't know what these guys are after but I guess it's better to just leave them alone for now.

"Ugh… sorry for worrying you Himejima-Sempai and Rias-Sempai, I just woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning, so today isn't exactly the best day for me," I said while forcing myself a half smile, which if I may add was ABSOLUTELY not convincing but for some reason…

"I see, well everyone has those days I guess" said Rias Gremory with a gentle smile on her face… damn just how cute can a girl be damnit!

"Well if you're alright then," followed Himejima Akeno with a relieved tone in her voice. Sometimes I wonder if these two really are Devils… actually add to that everyone in the ORC as they are all nice people.

"Again sorry for making you worry Sempais" I said as I bowed towards them before leaving.

◘◘◘Kuoh Academy (Rias POV)◘◘◘

"Akeno," I called "can you please go to Koneko and tell her to stal- watch over our little kohai" I finished.

"Of course buchou," Akeno said giggling "and should I also tell her the crimson haired ruin princess may have finally found someone?" She added teasingly.

"I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about Akeno," I sighed as I pinched the bridge of my nose; a habit I got after making the occult research club.

"If you say so buchou," Akeno replied, seriously where did this girl even get the idea that I have feelings for the boy?

◘◘◘Market place (Issei POV) ◘◘◘

_'Eggs, onion, beef, chicken and milk let's see am I missing anything?' _I thought to myself.

I am currently in the market area buying ingredients for today's and tomorrow's dinner and tomorrow's breakfast and lunch.

The market is pretty packed people everywhere you looked and stalls are set up here and there. There are also kids with their parents and even couples lingered… '_Damn I'm the only loner'_ I thought sighing.

00000000TIME SKIP00000000

… I have absolutely no idea what the hell is happening right now… " I… I l-l-l I LIKE YOU PLEASE GO OUT WITH ME" Said a beautiful woman in front of me.

Said girl had long night black hair that reached the middle of her upper back. She had light purple eyes and wore a school uniform I haven't seen before; consisting of a red blazer white inner button up shirt a yellow school emblem on the left side of her uniform and a red ribbon around the collar of her white inner shirt. The skirt was a plain short gray-ish brown that showed a lot of her legs. She also had quite the body from what I can see. She was also someone that can be safely labelled as a "Bishoujo".

Now normally such a cute girl would have received a yes from any man even from me. But I can tell that she isn't someone that I should just go along with.

Why?

Because I can feel her aura it isn't strong but it still has a affinity of light making it easy to mistake her for an angel _"Keyword [Mistake]" _despite the affinity to light there is also darkness, a corrupted light. Meaning… she's a fallen angel. With that it's decided.

**[Partner]**

Suddenly a voice I have never heard appeared in my head! who could this be?! This is my firs- **[Partner can you please stop that narration of yours?]** oh my god! The voice just called me PARTNER a second time!

**[Sigh…]** sorry Ddraig I just couldn't help myself. Anyway you wanted to tell me something?

**[Are you sure of what you're doing?]** questioned Ddraig in a completely exasperated voice **[you are aware that she is a fallen angel right?]** I just said that… **[well if you understand are you still going for it?]** why not? It's not like she's strong enough to actually kill me right? **[true enough but be careful partner]** I know and thanks Ddraig.

"Sure! Why not?" I said donning the biggest smile I can muster.

"How about next Sunday?" She inquired in an excited voice, with starts in her eyes. "Sure meet me in front of the station at around 1 O'clock" I said. And with that she ran away with a look of pure excitement etched "onto her face".

◘◘◘In front of the station (Issei POV) ◘◘◘

_'Damn did I come too early?' _I thought to myself. Well can't really blame me for being impatient since I came two hours earlier than the meeting time. But… It's 2O'clock already! Where the hell is she?!** [She probably blew you off]** damnit don't crush my fantasy about dating a beauty! **[And you keep saying you're not a pervert]** I am not a pervert! **[well whatever, just what are you planning anyway?]** planning? That hell do you mean by that?

~Silence~

**[Partner]** asked Ddraig with a hint of slight irritation in his voice, **[don't tell me you just said yes because she was beautiful]** Ddraig finished with an obviously increasing edge for every word he spoke.

_"Well I just thought it might be fun so I said yes," _I replied honestly**, [Sigh…just don't let yourself be killed please Partner]** Ddraig worded but with a clear hint of worry and sadness, _"I won't Ddraig I promise, besides if I die you won't have anyone to talk to anymore, and honestly I don't want that to happen to a friend that I've been with since I was born" _I said with all the determination and conviction I can put in every word, which seemed to placate the dragon's worry and seemingly bring a smile to the beings lips if he had any.

"Issei-kun!" and just as me and Ddraig finished up our conversation my beauty finally arrives. She was wearing a purple short sleeved shirt that hugged her body nicely emphasizing her curves. She was wearing dark blue skinny jeans that hugged her supple thighs. And just like when we first met her hair was down.

'wow' was the first and last thing that went through my mind after seeing her before starting our first date…

◘◘◘In front of the station (Yuuma POV) ◘◘◘

'…wow' was the first thing that came to mind after seeing my "date" and a little bit of regret. I am in no way inexperienced when it came to dealing with men despite me not having shared my bed with a guy before. But I have gone out with a lot of them. Although… this guy just tops the icing on the cake.

My "date" Hyoudo Issei was sporting a black wool shirt and an unbuttoned up purple polo shirt. He was wearing dark blue jeans. The surprising part was that his body was well trained. His clothes fitted tightly onto his body emphasizing his muscular build. On his chest was a necklace in the shape of a cross. He was wearing black rubber shoes with three white lines encompassing the outer sides of the shoes. His usually gravity defying hair was let down and ties in a small pony tail behind his head with side bangs gently framing his face which made his facial structures stand out; most importantly his golden brown eyes that seems to radiate; …warmth.

He may not be the most handsome, but he certainly is the first one to make me feel so… at peace.

"Sorry I'm late!" I said as I snapped back to reality. "No problem, I'm just glad you didn't blew me off," my date replied with a sad yet kind smile, "Although I say that I just got here myself so no need to worry," he finished. Damn this guy trying to be considerate.

Yes I knew he was here for almost four hours now since I had Mittlet and Kalawarner watch him for me.

"I'm glad," damn I can't let myself lose here! …wait lose what?

"Then shall we go?"

◘◘◘In front of the station (Issei POV) ◘◘◘

"Then shall we go?" I said, "Okay!" Yuuma said excitedly. Damn how can someone be so cute?

00000000TIME SKIP00000000

We're finally at the end of our date, which was pretty fun despite not for some of the troubles we got into.

"Hey Issei-kun?" Yuuma called. "What is it Yuuma-chan?"

**[Partner] **Ddraig? **[be careful she's about to do something]** I know Ddraig I know.

◘◘◘Park (Yuuma POV) ◘◘◘

Here it goes… "Will you d-" I stopped myself… 'I…I can't do it' I thought, I- I don't want to admit it… but, I think. I think I truly do l-l-l-like Issei.

That date was probably the funnest and most joyous thing I have ever done since I stopped being a child. The most fun I ever had since I became a fallen angel… that date…

=====Flash Back=====

_"Come on Yuuma-Chan," said Issei, as we started our "date"_

_We went to different places, we went to a clothes shop where Issei bought be a cute light purple one-piece dress that reached just above my knees. "That looks really good on you Yuuma-chan" complimented Issei, "Thanks," was the best reply I could muster strangely happy that he complimented me. _

_The rest of the day went by with us going around the whole mall and eating at a fast food restaurant._

But what really got to me was…

_"Hey come on girly," said a man who's face looks like that of a mutilated monkey that was pierced by earrings._

_"Come with us and we'll let you have some "FUN"," said another who looks just as bad, except this time instead of a mutilated monkey he looks more like some kind of dying fish out of water after being attacked by a shark. Seriously how ugly can people be, both inside and out._

_"HEY!" yelled a familiar voice, "What the hell do you mutilated monkey and dying fish combo want with my girlfriend?!" finished the voice revealing Issei with a mortified look on his face… and did he just call me 'his'? strangely I should be mad but… that line sent a pleasing shiver down my spine and a warmth that took over my body. Am I… seriously happy of being his?_

_ "The hell did you just call me huh?!" shout-asked the monkey and fish duo to 'my' Issei._

_"guess you weren't just ugly but deaf too huh?" my date taunted which worked wonders as the ugly-ass duo both attacked him at the same time. _

_I got worried for no reason as Issei easily beat the duo up without as much as breaking a sweat but did break a nose… or two._

_"Are you alright Yuume-chan?" asked Issei with genuine worry in his voice, damnit Hyoudo Issei just how much do you care for me?! We only met a few days ago and yet… why do you worry so much for me?!_

_"I'm fine Issei-kun" I said finally getting my bearings back, "I was just a little scared that they suddenly approached-" before I could finish what I was saying I suddenly found myself in a warm embrace. "Thank goodness you're alright Yuuma…" Issei whispered to me with a hint of great relief in his hoarse voice. It seems like… he truly does… care…_

_"huhuhu' I laughed a little, "with a knight like you by my side," I paused, and in a sly and caring voice I didn't know I had, I said "not even the gods will ever be able to harm me, MY Issei" after that the date went smoothly with no problems showing up…_

=====Flash Back End=====

At first I thought I was just imagining things… I thought it was only in the heat of the moment… but… it… seems like it wasn't just in the heat of the moment… Hyoudo Issei a VERY sinful man…

"Will you do something for me," I asked, no; pleaded.

"Sure!" said Issei, "What is it?" he asked with a slight tilt of the head which was cute and earned him some points in my book.

"Will you please close your eyes for me?" I asked this time a little bit more hesitantly. God, am I really going to do this… if I am, please watch over your fallen daughter, your daughter who has finally found someone… "Sure" Issei closed his eyes. Here goes everything.

And in a flash of light my fate as been decided…

◘◘◘Park (Issei POV) ◘◘◘

"You can open your eyes now" I heard Yuuma say, and so I did. I was surprised at what I saw… I wasn't surprised that she had wings since I knew she was a fallen… what surprised me was what she was wearing, and so I decided so play a joke, "I didn't know you had that kind of fetish Yuuma-chan" I teased.

You can't really blame me though. Yuuma was wearing clothes(?) that covered only her nipples and went around her breast but only covering the middle part of her assets horizontally. She was also wearing some kind of black panties. She wore boots that reached to her knees and gloves that went past her elbows. On her shoulder were some shoulder guards with spikes and a choker on around her neck. She also grew into a more mature looking woman to the point that it's almost hard to tell it was still the same Yuuma… but… to me it doesn't matter. During the date I have seriously started liking her. Her cute side and how hard she was trying to hide this side of her. How her sweet voice reached my ears and how her scent tickled my nose. All of it, everything about her it seems I have come to like…

"Thi-," Yuuma started, "This- This isn't a joke Issei-kun!" She said… wow even her voice seems to have gotten deeper. "I'm a fallen angel!" she shouted with… not anger but more like surprise and…hope? In her voice? "I- I came into contact with you in order to kill you!" she yelled, with each and every word laced with guilt and sadness with a tear falling for every word that left her supple lips.

My reply? "I knew" was all I said, "I knew that you were fallen Yuuma-chan and that you had a task here, killing me was one of the things I expected," I added, "But," now it's MY time to tell her the truth, "I couldn't care less about that," and now for the finisher, "At first I said yes because I thought you were pretty despite knowing what you were, but during our date," I paused… this is my first time saying this.

"I have honestly fallen in love with you Yuuma!" I shouted the last part…

◘◘◘Park (Yuuma POV) ◘◘◘

Am I hearing things? Did I just hear him say what I thought he said? Is it really ok for me to hear these things? Is it? If I am allowed to take this road, if I have a choice, then… "I- I love you too Issei-kun!" I cried not being able to hold back my tears any longer.

And before I realized it… I- had my face on his chest with his strong arms wrapped tightly around me… is the warmth I feel really… am I really worthy of feeling such a thing.

NO

I know I'm not but I couldn't care less! I want to stay by this warmth. I don't want to live in fear of light. I don't want to live in the cold shadows. I… I just want to be beside this warmth; beside this person…

* * *

And that's a wrap!

tell me what you think!


	3. A Path Chosen and a Truth Revealed

A Path Chosen and a Destiny Turning

Forgot to mention... this is my first fanfic so please bare with whatever mistake and inconsistency I make

* * *

◘◘◘Park (Issei POV)◘◘◘

**[Partner…] **Ddraig? **[I honestly have no idea how I should feel about this] **said Ddraig with clear exasperation.

What do you mean by that? **[I'm not sure whether to be proud of you for what you just did, or get mad at you for letting yourself open for attacks from the crow] **was the irritated and tired reply from the red dragon.

Well even if you say that can't really help myself can I? I myself cannot choose. The one that chooses who to love is the heart. I have no control over it. And in this case, my heart chose to love this woman fallen or not.

**[As long as you're happy and alive Partner,]** thanks Ddraig, for understanding. **[Hmph]** was the reply I got.

If you're wondering what we're talking about, it's the fact that I just told a fallen angel that tried to kill me that I love her. And now here we are in the park cuddling under a tree.

"Issei-kun," a sweet voice said, coming from the woman on my chest, "Thank you for accepting someone like me," well, that was surprising.

"What do you mean by that Raynare?" I asked her using her real name. "Thank you for forgiving me, and allowing me a chance to prove to you just how much I love you," was her answer.

"There's no need for that Raynare," I said, "love you just as much as you love me, my fallen," I said as soothing a voice I make.

◘◘◘Park (Raynare POV)◘◘◘

I truly don't deserve such happiness. But I'm a fallen angel, I have lost my home once, I don't want to lose another. I will protect this place, this warmth; I will make sure not to lose this place. "I truly am lucky to have met you Issei-kun," I voiced, "Ise," what? "Just call me Ise, makes it easier on the tongue and really makes me feel like we're finally together."

I have no idea how to respond to that… "And in exchange, let me call you Ray," he said, "Ray?" was the most clever thing I could reply, "You're like a ray of light in my life _Ray_," he confessed, which made me confused, "What do you mean by that? Don't you have friends, family and anything that could make you happy?" I questioned, slightly irritated, I mean, he has friends, family and a good future, doesn't he?

"Yes, I'm a very fortunate person, I have friends, family, a power that can kill gods, and now even a beautiful lover, but…" paused Issei, "… but, I don't know what to do with my future, everything was black, here I am person that has a power that most humans can't even dream about, but that in itself is a curse for me," what is he saying? "I have the power to kill gods, and yet here I am living with the humans, should I live as one, or should I live as a person with power. What should I use this power for?, or maybe I should forget everything involving the supernatural world," I… I see.

"You don't know what to do with yourself," he nodded, "You have a power that allows you to surpass gods, but you have lived as a human," again he nodded, "you don't know which path to choose," he repeated the gesture.

I see; Ise doesn't know what he should do with his life, whether he should live as a human or as part of the world behind the one that humans know.

"So," I begun, "What did I do that helped you in some way?" He looked me straight in the eye and said…

◘◘◘Park (Issei POV)◘◘◘

"You helped me choose the path I should take, the very path that has been shadowed from my eye since I was born into this world," I said looking her straight in the eye.

"What path is that?" she asked trembling, "I choose…" I paused for effect, which seemed to work, "I choose to join your world, to be with you," I continued, and without realizing I ended up leaning in for a kiss, **[AHEM] **suddenly a voice sai-… "Ddraig!" I screamed out loud, "Seriously?!" I yelled louder seeing Ray blushing madly.

**[Sorry, partner, but I have to say this with you two together]** said Ddraig, seriously, "What is it?" I questioned after calming down, **[well, now that you've accepted who you are and the path to choose] **Ddraig paused; **[do you want your full abilities as a part dragon released?]** Asked Ddraig, "Release?" I heard Ray said.

**[I have been suppressing Partner's power and traits as a part dragon for he has yet to choose a path, if he chose to stay human then I would have continued what I have been doing, but now… I don't think I need to do that anymore, right partner?] **I gave a smile as a reply which seemed to be understood by both Ray and Ddraig.

"Ise," Ray said, "Ray," I echoed, as we looked into each others' eyes and slowly leaned in to kiss. But as we got closer…

**_STAB_**

◘◘◘Kuoh Academy ORC Room (Rias POV)◘◘◘

"Grayfia, Mother" I said to both my brother's personal maid as well as my own Mother, "may I ask as to what occasion would need to have both of you present in MY Club," I said gaining an edge in my voice.

Can you blame me? I already know why they are here… it's to talk about the engagement with riser.

"Watch your tone young lady," said my mother with an obvious edge in her voice, but with a subtle hint of worry and guilt, "I'm pretty sure as to what we came here to talk about," I knew it, "But before that, there is someone we want you to meet or see rather," See?

"Rias-chan!" … I have absolutely no idea how to respond as to what's in front of me, so I went with the most obvious reaction, "Leviathan-sama?!" I screamed, even the member of my club; my peerage and Sona's who came as guests and witness to the meeting are shocked.

"May I as-, " but before I could finish an amount of energy that can crush the weak just by being in its presence suddenly appeared and let itself be known.

"This energy, tainted light with a thirst for blood and supremacy," said Leviathan-sama with obvious disgust.

"Kokabiel…" Grayfia finished with the same amount of disgust, Kokabiel the most militant and blood thirsty leader of the fallen angels' side.

But what could he possibly want from us?

"Let's go, we don't know what he wants but I bet it isn't pleasant," said the female Maou receiving nods from everyone in the room in agreement. And so we went to fight against one of the strongest fallen ever recorded in history…

◘◘◘Park (Raynare POV)◘◘◘

"No… no…no…no no no nonononononononononono!" I screamed as I held my dying love in my arms, "please don't leave me Ise please!" I cried, you can't leave me yet, please… come back-

"Hmph," The perpetrator scoffed, "what a pathetic sight, a fallen falling for a worthless insect," I looked towards who said those enraging and indifferent voice filled with disgust; Kokabiel, a high level fallen, someone who's power far surpasses my own,but…

"KOKABIEL!" I screamed a I hurled a spear made of light towards the bastard's face, "How dare you!~" I repeatedly screamed as I hurled a spear towards him in a fit of rage.

"How dare you take my LOVE!" I yelled at the top of my lungs throwing all of the spears I can make with all of the power I can muster.

But… as expected he's too powerful, I can't even wound him… he just slaps my spears away with his wings.

"Pathetic," Kokabiel finally said, "DIE!" he voiced throwing a light spear the size of a small house at me…

Closing my eyes waiting for my death…that never came… never came?

I opened my eyes and in front of me is a beautiful woman with flowing silver hair in a maid outfit.

◘◘◘(Grayfia POV)◘◘◘

A dying child in the arms of a crying fallen, Kokabiel a fallen angel leader throwing a light spear at the pair with a scowl on his face… "Kokabiel…" I said, "Can I ask, just what do you think you're doing in my young lady's territory?" I inquired for confirmation.

"I have no need to tell you what I'm doing Devil," was the smart reply, *sigh~* I sighed inwardly dealing with overly prideful fallens really are…*Sigh~* I sighed again. "But seeing that my job is done I have no need to stay here anymore," was what he was saying till a bunch of ice spear went right for his, which he barely dodged in time.

"well well, if it isn't Serafall, her sister and sister's peerage and the crimson haired ruin princess, her peerage and her mother," mocked Kokabiel, and true to his word the others have finally arrived only to see a dying boy in the arms of a crying fallen.

"Issei-kun!" screamed Rias-ojousama running to the dying boy's side only for the crying girl to hug him tighter, Rias-ojousama seems to know the boy.

"Hmph," scoffed the high-level fallen, "now that the boy is dead I have no other reason to stay here," Kokabiel left.

Whatever is happening here, I can bet all of the riches of the underworld that it isn't good. Not for us, not for anyone…

◘◘◘(Raynare POV)◘◘◘

I'm alive… but my love, my warmth and the place I want to be… is gone… in the distance can hear someone scream the name of my love. A voice filled with dread as to what has befallen my love.

"You fallen!" Shouted a crimson being, with a voice filled with rage, "Are you the one who-?!"

"Ojousama please calm down," came from the silver haired woman that saved my life, "please loo-" but before she could finish I interrupted.

"You people are devils, right?" I asked with as loud a voice as I can mutter which was no louder than a dogs pout.

"Yes we are," the girl in glasses said, now hat I think about it there's a lot of people, but right now I couldn't care less, "And what does that mean to you," she added with a hint of anger although well hidden.

"Please…"I started not even trying to hold back my tears, "Please save my love, I beg you," to which they all replied with a loud gasp, was it that hard for a fallen to beg a devil? "I know, this isn't right, for a fallen to beg a devil," I said "But what choice do I have?! My love, is dying, I have no way to save him, that's why please… I beg you… I offer you everything! My body, my heart, even my damned soul if that is what it takes to be with him!" I yelled my voice getting louder along with my cries,

"That's why… please sav-" but before I could finish what I was saying, "Alright!" came a cheerful high pitched voiced, "I'll take you on that deal fallen angel-chan!" A girl… in a pink magical girl outfit said.

**[There****'****s no need for that]** came a voice… wait this voice… "Ddraig?!" I shouted looking at my loves red gauntlet that appeared before the voice, to which everyone reacted very much the same, "THE BOOSTED GEAR?!"

**[Stop screaming sheesh] **said Ddraig a little bit annoyed, wait "What do you mean there's no need for that?" I asked with hope lace- no engraved into my voice.

**[Partner is alive] **was the reply, "what?" I questioned, everyone was just as confused as me, **[I told you before that I was going to release by partner****'****s power now that he has chosen a path to take, right?] **I nodded, **[well here it goes]** he stopped and began chanting something.

**[The soul that was lost, guided by light]**, Ise was enveloped in a warm light.

**[The body that was broken, held together by darkness]**, Darkness gently caressed him like a child a lover.

**[The heart that was crushed, carried by the dragon]**, a roar filled the park and a pillar of light reached the heavens above.

**[The flesh that was ripped, mended by the gods]**, the light seemed to have been assimilated back into my loves body.

**[The bones that were cracked, healed by the winds]**, suddenly winds started to gather around him, gently lifting him up.

**[The dying blood, fanned by eternal flames]**, flames suddenly burst forth and enveloped Ise.

**[The weakened mind, fortified by stone]**, 4 stone pillars sprung from the ground around Ise.

**[The committed sins, washed away by water]**, and now water from the ground burst through the soil and started to create a sphere of water around my love.

**[It****'****s time to awaken, my partner, HYOUDOU! RYUUSEI!]**, I heard Ddraig yell, "Ryuusei?" and just as I said that, a blinding flash of light, darkness and a crimson light illuminated the area coming from Ise, causing everyone to shield their eyes.

As the light died down we saw Ise. And to our surprise his appearance changed. His short brown hair became long enough to reach his hips, the color also changed to red and there was streak of white and black although not that noticeable. He grew a few centimetres taller and his skin became pale white. His build isn't as muscular anymore but you can tell that his physical strength increased nonetheless. He was also releasing a power… but what surprised everyone was… the attributes of the power he we releasing. Light…darkness different elements and the power of a dragon.

I knew he had the power of a dragon because of the boosted gear. But; both light and darkness? Is he perhaps, A half f, **[close but not close enough]** Ddraig said cutting me off from my thoughts. And it seems like his voice also snapped everyone out of their own. "What do you mean by that sekiryuutei chan?" said the magical gir- wait isn't that? "The cosplay loving Maou Serfall Leviathan!?" was my smart reaction.

"Yup!" she replied with a huge smile, damn I'm a fallen angel and I'm in front of a Maou…

**[What I meant** **by that Serafall is that partner isn****'****t a half fallen half devil]** he explained, "If he isn't then what is he?!" shouted the crimson haired ruin princess with obvious agitation.

**[Partner is a half human, ****¼**** angel and ****¼**** devil] **he said with pride in his voice… wait…"WHAT" was everyone's surprised reaction even the stoic maid looked surprised.

"HOW IN THE WORLD IS THAT POSSIBLE?!" we all shouted, **[I SAID STOP SCREAMING!]** Ddraig yelled back.

**[Even I don****'****t know how, not even this guy****'****s parents] **he sighed, **[all we know is that Ryuusei is an entity that couldn****'****t have come into the world, normally]** he said to which everyone agreed.

**[as for the element earlier it's just an extension of his power as a dragon nothing special] **so that was what the elements were, an extension of his powers as a half dragon, nothing special my butt.

**[also****…****] **we waited for what Ddraig was about to say. **[aren****'****t you curious as to why my partner has 2 names?]** now the he mentions it…we nodded a 'we are' **[the name Issei means 1 truth. Meaning this side of him is the ONLY truth that he allowed people to see, he****'****s real name is Ryuusei ****'****dragon truth****'**** or dragon****'****s truth****'**** or ****'****dragon of truth****'****] **Ddraig paused, dragon OF truth? That sounds amazing, **[Partner can see through the lies of others, he can view the future, he can see the light and darkness of a person, all of it, although only a bit into the future as my partner isn****'****t strong enough to continue using that power for any longer than 5 mins, also that name was given to him by the dragon kings] **Ddraig admitted **[but he can use the balance break for 2 months straight as well as the juggernaut, the only reason that Kokabiel was able to wound partner was because he had his guard down] **he finished.

00000000TIME SKIP00000000

After a few more of Ddraig's explanation as well as him answering some of our questions everyone decided to go to Ise's house since, according to Ddraig, ise's parents will be overseas for 4-5 more years because of his dad's job in the human world.

Ise's house was… HUGE at the very least. This is probably the biggest house I have ever seen in the human world. It was a Japanese style mansion the size of Kuoh academy. According to Ddraig there's a training space underground that has many seals in it to keep the power from damaging the outside world and the mansion. There was also a dojo where Ise trained his swordsmanship everyday since he was 5. There was also a beautiful garden with a small pond in the middle of the whole estate. There was also a lake at the very back of the mansion.

As we entered the living room we all noted how clean everything was despite Ise leaving here alone for 1 year. The table in the middle of the room was spotless and the tatami mats were clearly cleaned to the last dust. "Now that we're here," started Rias Gremory, "I would like to know what you plan to do now Raynare," after conversing with everyone I found out that we actually get along quite well. But… I wonder if Rias noticed how she acted around Ise.

When she saw him dying she was on the verge of tears, when she found out that I and Ise confessed our feelings for each other she looked dejected. And how happy she was that Ise; being half dragon and having one of the rarest abilities to see the future due to circumstances unexplained, is required to have many lovers other than myself, and how gentle her eyes were every time she looked at MY Ise.

"I'm thinking of living here with Ise if he is okay with it," I answered truthfully; I want to be with MY Ise for as long as I can.

"…I see," was Rias' silent reply…

◘◘◘Hyoudou Residence (Rias POV)◘◘◘

I wonder why I feel like this. Why am I bothered by the fact that Raynare chose to stay with Issei-kun? Why do I feel depressed when I think that Issei-kun will say yes? Why did I feel like that when I heard she was going out with MY Issei-kun?

…wait?! MY?! What are you saying Rias?! He's JUST your 'KOUHAI' you haven't even known each other for longer than a few minutes. And yet… why do I feel like I'm missing something when he's not by my side? Am I really…in love?

But how?! And… why do I feel nostalgic when I see him… why? Why? Just who are you? I haven't met you for long… I spent only a few minutes with you when you were conscious and yet… why do I feel safe when you're with me? Just what are you?

"Is that so?" I said, "Just don't do _anything_ that can get you, you-know-what," I teased with a sly smile, which worked since she's blushing up a storm now.

For now… I'll try to understand why I feel this way, I'll hide it till I understand. Till I know what this feeling is…

"Buchou," I heard Akeno say, "It's late, I think it's about time we head back," she advised.

"I agree with your queen Rias," I heard Okaa-sama say, "it's getting late, and we came here uninvited, besides if something happens his lover will be here for him," my mother continued earning a nod of approval from Grayfia.

"Buu~" I heard Leviathan-sama whine, "I want to stay here till Sekiryuutei-chan wakes up," was her response.

**[Then why not just stay here?]** was Ddraig's response to our conversation, which surprised everyone even Sona and Grayfia.

**[Partner has been living by himself since a year ago] **he paused **[he may not seem like it, but Partner has been lonely for a while now. Sure I****'****m here but it****'****s not like I****'****ll be there in the flesh. He also needs someone that can help him with the house chores so that it doesn****'****t get in the way of his training.] **was Ddraig's reasoning.

"Well since he's already offering why not?" and for the first time Sona spoke the most out of character thing I have ever heard, "You're not gunning for Ise are you?" Question Raynare with a slight glare, to which everyone chuckled and Sona blushed.

"No!" she shouted albeit in a whisper, "Onee-sama doesn't want to go yet and I don't want to be the one that drags her away while she whines at the top of her lungs!" well that was blunt, even Leviathan-sama was shocked…

"Who are you and what have you done to my So-tan!" yelled Leviathan-sama, everyone was laughing or chuckling until, **[Ahem]** interrupted the dragon, **[Someone****'****s sleeping you know]** he said, which shut everyone up. After that small scene we all decided to stay over for the night.

* * *

And that's a wrap.

for people who are asking if this is an Issei x Raynare fic your right and wrong

wrong because I'm going to give Issei a harem.

and right because Raynare would be the main girl.

I'm going to put the original members of Issei's harem as well as a few others.

some people may not have realized this but during Rias' POV she referred to Grayfia as "My brother's personal maid" some people should have realized something from that line :}

A question to anyone who read this...

here's some girls I'm 'thinking' of putting into the harem but not sure yet.

Tsubaki (I like her but I feel sorry for kiba, but if you like her to be Isse's then I have a back up non-OC character)

Riser's Peerage (Hell yeah! I hate Riser so I want to netorare that overcooked chicken but for this I'm going to have to kill Riser or render him unable to even live a proper life despite being alive for the second one though yubeluna would stay with riser your pick)

Penemue (The Female fallen angel leader, if you want me to add her I'm gonna need some info on her personality since I don't know much about her, if you can't but still want her i'll just come up with something)

Gabriel (I'm honestly torn between putting her with Issei or Sirzech out of pity since i took his wife [wow, that sounded so wrong])

Tiamat (I'm also thinking of making an OC- Tiamat yes as in the dragon king Tiamat for either Ise(Ryuusei same person and but Timat would know him more by the name of Ryuusei as she's one of the dragons that named him Ryuusei in the first place) or Saji again out of pity)

And that's it, you're guys' choice

one more thing. after I finish the whole thing up to the point where I want it to be i'm thinking of making a crossover fic with this fic's Issei with one of these following worlds maybe even make it so that Issei travels to more than just one universe:

Negima (Manga)

Campione (Maybe not since I haven't read the novel)

koihime (Anime [haven't played the VN yet] this one's gonna be hard since I get confused by their names sometimes.)

rosario + vampire (Manga)

Fairy tail (Will be hard considering the thing isn't finished yet)

if you have any other idea please tell me.

oh this is your choice by the way.

but if I can't get enough info on them I'm gonna have to just give up this idea or go with another one.

my reason for doing the cross over is to give the Highschool DXD LN sometime to update to give me more material to work with.

As for Mittlet and Kalawarner I'm thinking of giving them to Kiba since kiba is like a fallen angel; metaphorically speaking.

he used to believe in god but he thought that god no longer 'loves' him and has abandoned him and his comrades in the holy sword project like how fallen angel are dropped from heaven and god's grace.

Also that nostalgic feeling Rias has. I wonder what all that is about :}


	4. Title inside

A Day at School a Premonition(?) and an Annoying Flame

This chapter is a kind of introduction to Issei's life at school; his friends, how people see him and how he is in school. This chapter also includes some developments in relationship between characters.

This chapter is also an introduction for the next Arc: A Roaring Red and an Undying Flame.

Again R&amp;R whether you liked it or not I appreciate it since it helps me improve a bit… I think.

BTW the previews arc's name is: A Starless &amp; lonely Night and a Warm Light.

Also please read this chapter since there's important stuff along the middle part that can give you an idea on some "things"

If you also find Typos and Grammar mistakes please tell me where they are so i can fix them!

◘◘◘In Issei's(Issei POV)◘◘◘

'That was an eventful first date' I thought as I opened my eyes, only to see Ray; wearing nothing, on top of me, with a small smile, damn that's cute. Wait wearing nothing? What the hell happened last night? All I remember is going on the date. Almost kissing, getting stabbed by a light spear and Ddraig treating my injury…

'WHAT IN THE NAME OF MY PARENTS DID I DO?!' I internally screamed, come on brain remember! You, your black haired beauty, in a bed and naked! What did I do?! Did I do well? Was I bad? How long did I last? Damnit, brain remember! Did I at least satisfy Ray?! 'GGGAAAHHH!' I internally screamed…again.

"Munya…" what the hell kind of cute voice is that supposed to be Ray?! Damnit!

And as I internally torture myself with thoughts of impotence and not being able to make my love satisfied, said person wakes up… while having some of her hair cover her face… and using her left wrist to wipe her face… like a cute cat… and as I thought of how cute my Ray was I fainted from overheating… damn me and my male hormones and because of being tired from yesterday's events.

◘◘◘In Issei's House… in his room… in his bed…on top of him (Raynare POV)◘◘◘

Hello everybody it's me Raynare… anyone have any idea how in the name of heaven did I get here to Ise's room… naked, not that I'm mad or sad. I am embarrassed but also happy.

Let me see what I remember… going to bed… having a pillow fight with Rias, Akeno, Venelena Gremory-sama, Serafall Leviathan-sama (Oh yeah I respect them, despite being a fallen angel they are my idols! Not only beautiful but also powerful, confident and independent) and surprisingly Sona Sitri, her queen and the stoic rook of Rias Gremory, hell everyone was participating even Grayfia-sama!

After that we all fell asleep… but not before Serafall-sama gave us… Alcohol the bane of all people's sanity and reasoning, and forced us to drink it.

After that we all fell asleep… drunk beyond belief.

Then I woke up in the middle of the night to go to the wash-room and went to get a drink. Only for me to… enter Ise's room and fell asleep on top of him… After stripping… 'WHAT IN THE WORLD DID I DO?!' I mentally screamed, of course I'm going to get angry! Stupid Raynare! At least do it when you're aware and he's awake!

…'WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING ABOUT?!' I scolded myself, we only started going out for real yesterday!

And as I mentally berate myself for doing this as well as deny with all of my being the urge to squeal like a little girl who just got her first Barbie doll, the door opens up only to reveal…

◘◘◘In Issei's Room (Grayfia POV)◘◘◘

I came here to wake up the boy that was on the verge of death just last night… only to see the fallen angel Raynare on top of him. NAKED. Just what happened last night?

But what scared me wasn't the fact that the girl was on top of him naked… what I'm worried about is the fact that… even I am in his room. To be more precise woke up in his room. Snuggling against his arm… calm down Grayfia… there's no point in panicking. Try remembering everything… which I already did that got me nowhere…

Was I dreaming when I thought I came here to wake him up-? ... Wait I remember now… last night, I woke up because of a headache from the hangover thanks to Serafall–sama's beer. After that I went to the wash-room to freshen up, then got a drink and as I went back to my room I heard a noise in the hall way. I followed the noise to the boy's room… only to see Raynare's clothes scattered everywhere and her naked on top of the boy. I went there to wake her up… only for the boy to react to my presence… and pulled me down and hugged me in his sleep.

I couldn't get out and my headache got to me… and thanks to the close proximity… I overheated and fainted in his arms…

Well now I know what happened… I should get out of here before anyone gets a misunderstanding… is what I would like to do… but it seems my body still hasn't recovered from the alcohol… and as much as I want to leave, this boy's smell is tickling my nose. This is probably the closest I have been to ANY man…

And as thoughts or rather excuses of why I don't want to leave this boy's room ran through my head, the door opens…

◘◘◘In front of Issei's Room (Rias POV) ◘◘◘

I came here to wake up Issei-kun and tell him that breakfast is ready, only to see my brother's personal maid looking at me with uncharacteristically wide eyes as well as the naked lover of Hyoudou Issei who's on top of him looking at me with the same expression, looking like they had the worst fever ever in the history of any civilization both known and unknown to man; in other word they were blushing up a storm.

"I CAME TO WAKE UP ISSEI-KUN AND TELL HIM BREAK FAST IS READY,"I said robotically… can you blame me?! The man that's been causing me emotional problems since last night is sleeping with two beautiful women! Yes I admit they are beautiful! "PLEASE COME TO THE DINING ROOM WHEN YOU'RE READY," was all I could add… before running away like a girl who just saw her Barbie doll get taken away by another girl and ran away to tell her mom about it…

◘◘◘Dining Room (Akeno POV)◘◘◘

Fufufu, preparing everything till they get down makes me feel like someone's mistress… fufufu.

"AKENO!" ara ara it seems like Rias is calling for me, I wonder if something happened?

"Did something happened?" I asked honestly interested more than worried, "You look like you just saw your favourite Japanese "treasures" destroyed and stomped on by an elephant then threw into the middle of the pacific ocean only for some orcas to eat it," I teased which made her pale. It's so fun teasing Rias not to mention easy fufufu.

"Don't put such dreadful thoughts in my mind you sadistic queen!" fufufu truly it's so fun to tease Rias, "Actually no, keep those dreadful images coming!" '?' just what happened I wonder?

"Just what happened?" I asked now slightly worried.

"I- I saw Issei-kun with a naked Raynare and a half dishevelled Grayfia in his room," was the reply… well that was surprising…

"Well… that's more than I expected…" I said what I was thinking, "But what about Issei-kun? Was HE naked?" I asked now with more curiosity, "No," was the disappointing reply, well can't enjoy everything I guess.

"They must have come there during the night, remember we all got drunk?" I said, seriously what kind of person would force alcohol down a minor's throat? Serafall-sama that's who… honestly even now we're all still suffering from massive hangovers, to the point that the only ones that has finally got out of bed are me and Rias, Sigh~

"I remember," Rias said turning purple, "I need the wash-room," and so the room has been occupied and will not be usable for a few hours…

◘◘◘Bath (Issei POV)◘◘◘

That was one hell of a site to wake up to, **[Partner]**, Ddraig?

**[I think those girls are going to want to ask you some questions later]** said my partner, "I know Ddraig, I know," I said.

"I'll answer any questions they have that aren't too personal and doesn't reveal too much secrets," I assured, **[If you say so partner]**, just leave it to me!

Honestly Ddraig worries too much sometimes… wait… girl(s)?

*KACHAK*… did I just hear what I thought I heard?

Looking behind me there stood in all her glory a Bishoujo with flowing black hair, a child-like body albeit with quite the interesting assets. A clean… keep your eyes up Issei! Who the hell is she?! I'm gonna need some explanations later.

"A-Ara," she stuttered, "I didn't know anyone was using this…" she said…awkwardly…

"Onee-sama?" oh god… that voice, please no, "Is something the-"we caught each other's eyes… damn this is awkward! A sight any man would envy but still awkward! Right in front of me stood… The student council president Sona Shitori or Sona Sitri to be more accurate!.

She didn't have her glasses on letting me see her violet eyes. She was also really skinny, she didn't have much of a chest… but for her personality it's a perfect match! And just like her sister she's also clean d- Keep your head up damnit Issei!

Keep calm boy, keep calm. You can do this… you were able to stop yourself from doing something to your Ray and to that beautiful maid in your bed earlier… surely you'll be able to keep calm here…right?

"Ahem," I coughed, damnit what the hell am I doing?! "I'll be going now since I'm done, please enjoy yourselves," I tiptoed around the naked and frozen in place bishoujos, got to the changing room, got dressed… and ran the hell away from there, hearing a loud scream as I made my way to the Dining room…

Damn, that was great timing on their part… in my opinion… damnit clear your thoughts, Issei!

After running away from the… rather…awkward and erotic situation I was in I made my way to the dining room. In front of me were a bunch of girls I don't know… personally which is everyone other than Ray. But what caught my eye was that… everyone was slumped on the table and looking like a man who has a fear of height and motion sickness and rode on a roller coaster for 5 days straight with no rest… damn.

"Uhm," I said in as low a voice as I can while getting their attention, with the two from the bath earlier showing up with huge blushes on their face… can't blame them I guess.

"I'm guessing you have some questions from me… but I also have some for you," I said, "So what do you all say to us answering each other's questions?" I asked, to which everyone nodded… or groaned their approval.

"Then I'll start," well here goes, "Can you all please introduce yourselves from the beginning?" I scratched the back of my neck waiting for them, "Also you don't need to explaining anything unless I ask so as to not take up more than necessary time," I added.

"I'll start then," came from…"My name is Rias Gremory, the current heiress to the Gremory family and a third year a Kuoh academy and also the club president of the ORC, nice to meet you, properly," she stressed on the last part.

"This beside me is my Queen Akeno," She continued pointing to a buxom beauty with black hair tied in a pony tail.

"Himejima Akeno, Just like Rias a third year and the VP of the ORC, please take care of me from now on" she finished with a small and cute smile.

"Toujou Koneko… 1st year rook," well that was fast and efficient.

"I also have a knight but I had him go home before coming here, since Ddraig-sama told us that men are prohibited here, though he never told us why," well of course since the last time a man came here they almost attacked my mother…gross and BAD if you catch my drift.

"I'm next I guess… Sona Shitori or Sona Sitri, current heiress to the Sitri clan, 3rd year and the Stuco Pres, Nice to meet you Hyoudou-kun," wow how uptight but cool and pretty add to that she was really cute when she blushed earlier.

"And this," she pointed at a girl taller than her with the same cold look but with a bigger chest… and I mean BIGGER, "Is my queen Shinra Tsubaki," she finished…

After the Student council was introduced excluding the one member that wasn't here, the people that didn't come to or from our school was next.

"Hai, hai!" The other girl from the bath earlier cheered, "Serafall Leviathan, is the name!" well she's energe- wai… "Leviathan?" I asked out loud, "Yes! The one and only! mahuo shoujou, Levia-tan!" Damn I heard that the current maous were… eccentric** [Weird]** shut up Ddraig, **[admit it their weird]** never said I deny it… "I'm also So-tan's onee-sama!" "So-tan," I looked at Sona-Kaichou to see her blushing.

"Grayfia Lucifugus, personal maid of Sirzechs Lucifer, and the head maid of the Gremory Family, I… Also apologize for this morning," oh it's the girl from earlier… "No problems!" I said, "Besides I got a good look this morning so we're even!" I added, which made her… blush… oh shit…Cute.

"Venelena Gremory, Rias' mother and the current mistress of the Gremory Family." Said the brown haired beauty that looked a lot like Rias-sempai, "It's a pleasure to meet you Venelena-sama," I bowed.

"It's time for us to ask our questions," here they come, "Why have you been avoiding the Devils in the school," the first person to ask was Sona-kaichou, seems like she's pretty miffed that she didn't realize what I was right away.

"Just for the hell of it," I answered with a smile, it's only half the truth though, "And also because I was just looking out for myself," and there's the other half. It seems like they understood from the way their nodding.

"By the way," I started, "Why do you girls look so…so green?" I asked.

"Long story short…alcohol," makes sense, and that also explains the scent of alcohol in the house.

"It wasn't that bad was it?" guess she's the culprit, oh and by the way, that one line started a groaning competition between everyone.

"I'm sorry since no one in my family drinks alcohol and I don't really get sick so we don't have any medicine for hangovers and the like," I half apologized, the other half was too busy laughing it's ass off from these girls' misfortune.

"But I do have a skill that can help," I said which got everyone's attention seems like everyone really wants to get over their hang over… including the culprit.

"Really?" someone asked not sure who since I heard 3 voices speak at the same time.

"Yeah," I said spreading both of my Angel and Devil wings surprising everyone.

"You…YOU HAVE THE WINGS OF AN ANGEL AND A DEVIL?!" they all shouted, "Ughh," and regretted damn it's too fun watching these guys.

"Yes, yes I do," as a matter of fact I have more secrets, "Is that so surprising," of course I'm not just going to reveal what they are.

And yes not even to you guys.

"Of course," Grayfia-san said, "It should be impossible for the opposites to co-exist," she does have a point, "The fact that you have the wings of both angel and devil, traits of opposite existences, is absolutely impossible according to "The Rules"," what the hell are these rules? ""The Rules" is nothing but a fancy way of putting the theory of, _'Opposites cannot be together'_ but no one has ever proven this false… except now," she said all of that with a straight face and a monotone yet endearing voice… wow I knew I was special but not that special… what's next I win a million dollars just by taking a step outside? That would be awesome… I just jinxed it didn't I?

"Will you please keep this a secret?" I want to keep this a secret till I'm sure it's safe, "Ajuka already knows of my existence anyway, as well as Azazel and Michael," everyone gasped, wow these girls really are interesting, "I'm not even going to ask if that's incredible or not."

Everyone was about to say something till **[I'm okay with you girls being interested with my partner but it's about time he went to school]** _thanks for the save **[no problem Partner].**_

"Anyway as Ddraig wait it's about time for school and I haven't eaten breakfast yet so I'll answer your question at a later date," seriously I might be late already but I need to eat since healing my injuries took a lot of my energy, "For now let me finish what I was doing," everyone nodded reluctantly.

A few seconds later my Angel wing emitted a bright white light which caused everyone to shut their eyes and at the same time my devil wing also emitted a darker light. "Cleansing," I whispered.

"Cleansing" is an ability of mine that allows me to, in gamer terms, heal myself and other from status debuffs, such as poisoning and paralysis, it also helps recover from fatigue, headaches, and in this case hangovers. This also kills and or destroys foreign substances that harm the body. "Cleansing" also targets magic of other people that attacks their senses.

Cleansing also damages "Impure" beings including devils and monsters that's why I'm using my other ability, "Embrace of The Dark," a status buffer in, again, gamer terms. It increases a person's ability to use the power of darkness, as well as increase someone's resistance to light allowing them to defend against attacks from beings that use light as their main weapon.

After a minute of realising my Aura everyone seems to have gotten better so I stopped much to the disappointment of the others. Seems like they really liked my ability.

"Well now that we're done here," but before I could finish… "Are you going to school looking like that?" Ray suddenly interrupted, looking like what? I walked to the mirror on the wall… "HOLY…" I exclaimed.

"I completely forgot about this," everyone sweat dropped, "Thanks for reminding me," then I emitted a white, black and crimson glow, "Done," I'm back in my old form… seriously how can I not realize that.

"You can change forms?" Ray asked.

"Yes and no," I replied, "This form is more like a sealed form of mine since I suppress my dragon powers," damn I'm hungry, "Meaning in this form I'm half human and a half dragon in the other," I continued honestly, there's really no need to hide it is there?

"Well now that we're done with our "Q&amp;A" session" Rias-sempai started," Let's eat!" seems like they're all better now.

"Ise," I heard Ray, "I have something to ask you," wonder what it is, she looks nervous.

"What is it Ray?" did something bad happen? What an ironic question…

"…" She hesitated…

"Can I…" she started, "Will you," she changed her question…

"Will you please allow me to stay here?" She asked seriously… and hopefully, she looks… scared…worried… and lonely…why?

"Of course, Ray," was all I said, seems like she feels better now… if smiling with the biggest smile I have ever seen and glowing brighter than the sun are any indications.

"Thank you!"… WE KISSED!

"R-R-Ray!" Damn I can still feel her lips on mine! Even though we're already apart!

. . .EVER!

00000000TIME SKIP00000000

"ISE!" I heard two loud voices call for me…

"Matsuda, Motohama," they rushed at me, "need something?"

"Ise! Did you hear?" Matsuda started, "we have a new transfer student added to our class!" Motohama finished.

"New student?" if it's just a normal transfer student these guys wouldn't be so excited… now that I looked around seems like everyone is listening in.

"We saw HER!" ahh, it's a girl that why, "She was a really beautiful Bishoujo!" Motohama finished Matsuda's sentence. If it's a really beautiful girl then yeah these guys are gonna get excited.

"So?" might as well go along with these two, "What did she-" but before I could finish the bell rung.

"Let's continue later after class," well now that that's over and done with.

After everyone got back to their sits the teacher comes in, "Everyone I have an announcement to make," he started, "You're finally getting divorced with your wife?" was the smart words of a guy that really hated this teacher. Can't blame him though. This bastard gives us homework; yes our HR teacher is also our Math teacher. He gives out so much homework like its natural seriously… even though he's an ugly ass virgin that even his own wife won't share a bed with him.

Yes our teacher is a virgin that has never been laid in his entire life, that's what I heard from his wife anyways. Don't ask me how I know, 'cause it's definitely not what you're thinking.

Anyway to that smart guy, "Hallway now," was the teacher's reply, everyone was trying to stop themselves from laughing albeit failing and horribly so.

"Anyway," wow he got his composure back, "We have a new transfer student with us," the door opened, revealing… Are you F****** kidding me?!

"Hello everyone," the transfer student started… oi oi oi, "My name is Amano Yuuma please take care of me from now on," The now revealed Raynare introduced herself with a wide smile while tilting her head to the right… CUTE! I'm gonna have a nosebleed! Control yourself Issei!

As I stared in shock I heard the guys and girls whisper, _"She's so cute," , "I wanna marry her!," , "Kyaa, she looks like a doll," , "Yeah!", _damn stop looking at my Ray like that you bastard men!

"I'm also," Ray continued to introduce herself, seemingly ignoring the others, "I'm also Hyoudou Issei's LOVER," she blushed.

After she said that… ~Silence~… "EHHHHHHHHH~~!" was everyone's reaction… obviously!

After being bombarded with questions like:

_"How did you meet?"_

_"When did you meet?"_

_"When did you started going out?"_

_"Why didn't you tell us about this you damned traitor?!"_

_"Have you kissed already?"_

_"How far have you went?"_

_HR ended._

Ray ended up sitting beside me since that was the only seat left. I seat at the very back next to the window.

'Sorry for not telling you,' Ray whispered, 'I wanted to surprise you,' well you did it.

'well you're successful,' seriously I did not expect that, 'so that's why you disappeared suddenly after breakfast,' I concluded to which she nodded.

"Hyoudou-kun, please read the poem on page 25," damn I think he heard us, oh well.

_"In the light of the full moon,_

_With the winds singing a tune_

_Under the gaze of the stars_

_And a heart filled with scars_

_A warm light shone bright_

_The only light which brought fright_

_A woman on the ground_

_And a man standing proud_

_A cold and lonely night_

_A red covered knight_

_A beating heart_

_Destinies broken apart"_

I finished, this poem strangely reminds me of something… hmm.

"Very good," the teacher said, "Next Amano-san please read the next one in the next page."

◘◘◘Issei's Classroom (Raynare POV)◘◘◘

That poem reminds me of last night's events… a coincidence?

"Very good," the teacher said, "Next Amano-san please read the next one in the next page."

Well here goes,

_"A raging light_

_A cold night_

_A silver witch_

_Positions switched_

_A life saved_

_A sight engraved_

_Destinies Intertwined_

_A confused mind_

_A weeping Crimson_

_A kind demon_

_A hard choice_

_A roaring voice_

_Joyful tears_

_And loud cheers_

_A beating heart_

_A new start"_

These poems really remind me of something… I need to talk about this with the others.

"Thank you, Amano-san," the teacher thanked me.

00000000TIME SKIP00000000

It is now lunch time and me and Ise went to the rooftop after calling everyone we met last night that are in the school right now. Including the males of the Student Council and ORC.

And now we are all here, the two males introduced themselves, as Kiba Yuuto and Saji Genshirou.

That Saji Genshirou guy kinda get's on my nerves. He called my Ise 'NEWBIE' even though Ise had more experience with everything compared to him. But Ise just chuckled and shrugged his shoulders. Ise laughed a little harder after the guy was scolded by Sona for being ignorant of the current situation and hierarchy in the group. He was also scolded when he tried to attack me which got him a kick between the legs by Ise's light powered kick. Now that! Made me laugh out loud.

After the events we started discussing, "So, what did you call us here for?" Rias asked, "I'm pretty sure the two of you won't call us just to waste some time," damn they're sharp… well not really since Ise was able to walk around without them noticing his power till a few days ago.

"Actually," Ise started, "We came here to ask about a poet named Fate Fortuna," he continued.

Is it just me or is everyone, except that weak pawn of Sona's, shocked by our question.

"Fate Fortuna," Sona started, "Is a well known Prophet and Poet during 1000BC," What?! I have never heard of such a name before! "His existence was… erased by the leaders of different factions from the history of the world," are my ears deceiving me? The different leaders… worked together in order to erase the existence of one man…

"His Poems were," Akeno continued, "were filled with Prophecies that will happen, whether it be in a few days or a few years maybe generations, eons nobody really knows," what the hell?! "But all of his Poems have happened in one form or another," Holy Hell, "His Poems or rather Prophecies were locked deep into the Babylon library in the underworld because of how dangerous these Prophecies can be," Damn.

"But," Tsubaki spoke, "even though the Devils did their best to locate and collect the Prophecies some were lost and were probably found by humans. Since humans didn't know of its powers it was left that way as to not cause a panic among the human populace," wait…

"If the different sides worked together to erase that person's existence," this is kinda weird, "then why is it that the devils are the ones that are keeping watch over these books?" it's not that I'm against it now that I've met these people but… "Isn't it kinda unfair that the devils can access them and the others can't?" I finished.

"That's where you're wrong," Rias replied, "one one can access these Prophecies," what? "The Deepest part of Babylon library is off limits to anyone even the leaders themselves," just how dangerous can these things be?! "The place where these Prophecies are sealed were fortified by the different leaders of the different factions," okay I restate what I just said, Just How Dangerous Can These Things Be?! "it's in a room who's walls are 5 meter thick in diameter and 5000m in height, and was made from asteroids and fragments of stone from the moon and even some scales and bones from dead dragons. The room had a 300m high and 50m wide gate that was made of the same material except this gate had 2 circular 25m wide and 150m high magic absorbing stones that can take an attack from all 5 dragon kings. And this is just the outer part," What the hell kind of security is that?! And it's only the outer part?! "The inner part is a circular room around 2000m in height and 200m in diameter The walls and the gate surrounding the room are made with the same materials only this time it had 500 times the amount of material used and the walls and the gate had the magic absorbing crystals with only 50cm apart from each other. The stones used here are around only 1/10 of the size of the ones on the outer gate which would mean the ones in the inner room was around 2.5m wide and 15m high," .HELL," what's more, these ones are of higher quality so they actually absorb more than the bigger ones," … can't process…

"WHAT IN THE WORLD KIND OF SECURITY IS THAT?!" I screamed after I got my senses back. What the hell it's friggin' huge! Just how dangerous can these Prophecies be?!

"The rebellion of onii-sama and the other current maous, the deaths of the original 7, the great war between the 3 factions, the appearance of both Albion and Ddraig during the war, their sealing into the sacred gears, Jesus' birth and death and a bunch more."

Wow… if that was found earlier then Jesus would have died before he was born, Ddraig and Albion would have been hunted down before the war, the rebellion would not have succeeded and instead they would have been assassinated and the different factions would have prepared even earlier before the war happened which would have led to bigger casualties, damn.

"Why do you ask?" that got me back from my thoughts, "It isn't something that should have been told to someone who's position in her own faction isn't high should have been told about," Sona questioned, she's right though.

"Read this," I handed them the poem we read during class and as they read it their eyes grew bigger each line, "Doesn't this seem familiar?" I asked knowing the answer.

"The incident from last night…" I heard Koneko say, first thing she says and it's only 5 words. Better than nothing I guess.

"That's right… the incident from last night," looking at their faces. I can now understand why Ise thought it was fun to watch them.

As we were about to discuss what we found…

"Hyoudou-kun!" the girl from my class shouted, she had long brown hair tied into twin tails with a red string. I think her name was Murayama and beside her was a girl with pink hair who had her bangs up with a white headband her name was Katase if I remember correctly.

"Murayama, Katase," Ise said, he didn't seem all that affected by our conversation from earlier, "You need me for something?" he asked, damn your too nice to everyone you idiot.

"Some guys are causing trouble at the track, we think they're from outside of school," … seriously? What kind of idiots would come to another school just to cause problems for others.

"Will be there," said Ise standing up.

We ran from the rooftop with everyone present all the way to the track and saw that there were around 10 guys harassing the female members of the track and field. And among them are… the fuglies that me and Ise encountered during our date… how lame can these guys be?

"What are you doing you bastards?!" Saji Genshirou yelled… did I just saw him glance at the stoic Sona? How lame! He's just trying to impress her!

Saji Genshirou started going to the punks only to see Ise there…

◘◘◘School Track (Issei POV)◘◘◘

"Can you please let go of her?" I half growled to the person in front of me only to receive a snort and a _'get out of my sight' _look.

Guess I'll have to be rough, "Let go of her or I will make sure you will never be able to hold that small worm in your pants anymore you impotent monkey," I said, seriously these guys need a life.

"The hell did you just say you bastard?" wow he's angry.

"Guess you're deaf too huh?" I taunted, "Not only can you not get a girl to even look at that ugly mug of yours, you can't even hear properly, pathetic," wow he's fuming.

He let go of the girl and said, "You bastard!" but before he could even think all he saw was my foot in front of his face then the sky, and the only thing he heard was his own cries from me breaking his nose, that's gotta hurt.

1 down I guess after that they kept coming at me, punching, kicking, swearing, screaming and crying out in pain.

On guy tried to kick me which left his crotch wide open to where I smashed one of the bastards' face into which caused him to gag and the other to hold onto his crotch as he rolled on the ground.

3 down

One of the guys went for my face with his right fist which I dodged to the left and sent a punch straight at the guy's face.

4 down

Two of them tried to lariat me at the same time so I just ducked and let them hit each other. After they fell onto the ground I punched both of them on their solar plexus and they fainted.

6 down

The 7th guy tried to punch me but I caught it, "I'm getting board," I voiced my thoughts.

After I said that I lifted the guy up and used him to hit the remaining 2 then threw him onto the ground.

"Go get a life you damned morons, no ones gonna be happy by what you're doing not even yourselves," I said, and everyone watching gave a round of applause and I heard some of the girls scream, _'Hyoudou-senpai is soo cool!', 'Hyoudou-kun‼', 'Hyoudou!' _I made quite the scene didn't I?

After that ordeal the teachers came and I went running, seems like my popularity sky rocketed from this… troublesome.

00000000TIME SKIP00000000

It is now after school and Rias (Yes everyone told me to call them by just their first name) called for both me and Ray to come to the ORC for another Q&amp;A session along with the Stuco group. And we are now inside the Clubroom.

"Now then shall we begin our meeting?" Rias spoke, "For now will Issei-kun allow us to ask questions first?" she tilted her head with a small smile and is she blushing a bit?

"I don't mind, Rias," I said, did her blush just grew?

"Then first of all," wonder what she's gonna ask? "Will you also allow me to live with you?"…?! well that was surprising and the others in the room are shocked.

"Why?" I questioned… I'm not suspicious just… curious.

"I'm the Heir to the proud Gremory family… but I'm still weak," hmm I didn't say anything egging her to continue, "I can tell from what we've seen of you so far that you're strong," ahh, "You're probably the strongest in our age group," seems like everyone agrees to the if the nodding is anything to go by… well everyone except Saji who was glaring at me.

"That's why I want to stay with you and train," is what she's saying… and I can tell she's serious about getting stronger. But, there's something more, something she won't tell me.

"I don't really mind, But," I began, "Ray is also living with me so you should ask her instead," sorry Ray I can't deal with this.

"I don't mind if Ise doesn't," she glared at me; 'I'm sorry' was the message I sent her through eye contact.

"Really?!" she seemed happy.

"Of course," I smiled, seriously are the devils in this school moe missiles just waiting to explode?

"If that's the case may I also live with you?" Akeno suddenly butted in, "Besides it seems like Rias isn't the only one who wants to live there," and true to her word some of the girls flinched knowing it's them.

"I honestly don't mind as long as people help with chores, besides it gets lonely in the house by myself," I answered honestly.

There's no need to hide it right?

besides… my life may become a little bit more exciting than before because of this.

"Anyone who wants to live in my house please raise your hand~" I asked light heartedly, to which every girl in the room except a few others raised their hand.

The ones who did were:

Rias Gremory

Himejima Akeno

Toujou Koneko, (now that I did not expect, did she like my house that much?)

Shinra Tsubaki

Sona Sitri (Much to the anguish of Saji, guess I was right about him liking Sona)

"Five people huh~," I did not expect to have 6 new residences including Ray~ "Then get ready to-" but before I could finish a sudden surge of fire appeared.

Out of the fire came a man with golden hair he was pretty tall he was almost as tall as me {In this story Issei is pretty tall to the point that Rias only reaches his neck} he wore a white button up under-shirt which was open on the last 2 button at the top. And over that shirt is a red jacket. He wore dark red pants and a smug look on his face.

As the fire died down a group of bishoujos came out, there was a woman who had a mask covering the right side of her face. Next to her was a woman with a huge sword on her back and was wearing a white sleeveless shirt that showed the upper side of her big assets. In front of her were 2 maids and beside those maids were twins with cat ears and school uniforms that showed the lower side of their breast and their midriff. To the other side of the girl with the mask was a girl wearing many layers kimono. To her left and right were another set of twins, this one's were smaller both in height and bust size and was wearing a school P.E uniform with spats. Finally, behind everyone was a girl with tanned skin that seemed to be wearing a really revealing dancer outfit, and another one that had a bandage around her head who looked like a knight because of her armour and sword. And lastly was a girl that looked to be the oldest in the group with purple flowing hair and dark violet lipstick.

Usually I won't feel anything from seeing this many beauties at the same time but… this is unforgivable!

On the neck of each and every girl was a collar with a symbol on it, and everyone looked like it was the end of the world for them! Except for the girl with purple hair everyone seemed like life is already over. This bastard!

I want to go and beat the sh*t out of this! This!

It seems like I'm not the only who thinks like this since everyone had a disgusted and angry scowls on their faces.

"Hello Rias," he said, "I came here to see my fiancé," fiancé?

"Fiancé," I Echoed my thought with a raised eyebrow, making Rias flinch, "You had a fiancé?" I'm not sure why but I kinda feel agitated.

"Yes, Rias-buchou is engaged to this Phenex–sama," Akeno said with obvious hesitation and disgust till the last word.

"That's right," the bastard scoffed, "And who might you be, peasant," wow how outdated.

"This has nothing to do with you," man this guy has a lot of pride.

Let me try something *Evil Grin*

"That's right," I said, making him think he won, "I have no business as to what an over-fried, burnt chicken BBQ does with his pitiful burning and smelly life," Damn that was horrible, it sounded better in my head.

But it seems to have the desired effect.

"What did you just call me," wow he's angry.

"An over-fried, burnt BBQ with a-" but before I could finish he attacked me.

"You bastard!" what a slow punch.

I side stepped and brought a kick to his annoying mug and with a loud snap he fell down.

"Is this really it?" time to taunt him further, "So much for the BBQ clan of the underworld," when I thought he couldn't get anymore pissed he suddenly burst into flames and was ready to attack me till-

"Please stop this foolishness right now," a familiar voice called out.

"Oh my! if it isn't the Gremory family's head maid, Grayfia Lucifugus?" Riser said after getting his composure back.

"Please, Riser Phenex-sama will you go back to the underworld?" she asked with a hint of rage in her voice… seems like she doesn't really like this man.

"How come," how dense, he didn't even feel Grayfia-san's killing intent albeit small, "I only came here to gaze at my soon to be wife," this guy is pissing me off.

"Besides I need to teach this bastard his place," wow, you get kicked in the face and you can still say that?

"If I may say so Mister Riser," Grayfia said with a slight twitch of her eyebrow, is she angry? "You have no chance of being able to defeat Issei-SAMA," SAMA?!, "The difference in power between the two of is simply too high and you will without a doubt lose," wow that was blunt, are all Devils supposed to be this blunt?

After hearing that Riser Howled, "You think I would lose to this insect?!" how prideful… I'm starting to get bored.

"Yes," was the simple reply; damn is this some kind of skit?

"I'll show you!" He attacked me… what a puny flame.

"If you're going to use your power then I'll use my own," I gathered the power of darkness into the palm of my hands and extinguished his flames.

The technique I'm using to erase his flames is called "Gluttony" yes. This technique is named after one of the seven sins; this allows me to "eat" my opponents' power. According to Ddraig this works just like the Divine Dividing the sacred gear where Albion is sealed.

"Enough," were Grayfia-san's words, "If the two of you want to fight then why don't we settle this in a rating game?" so the Gremory family was thinking of such a thing, smart.

"With this insect?" Seriously what the hell is up with this guy? I kicked him on the face and absorbed his flames and he hasn't even noticed anything? Dense, stupid and overly confident; qualities of a failure.

So with that my natural reply was, "With this burning, decaying, pitiful excuse for a BBQ?!" I exclaimed to piss him off.

And it worked like a charm.

"I'll give you 1 week before your cremation you bastard," I just waved him goodbye much to his chagrin.

"So," I started to break the silence, "1 week before that guy's 'judgement day' which is pre-determined to be "guilty as fuck"," damn seems like these guys are worried.

"Issei-kun," Rias began," you don't have to do this," she's worried about me? How cute.

"It's fine Rias!" I said, "I'll go all out and bring that guy to his knees," seriously that guy needs to learn his place.

"Actually about that I have something to tell you from the Gremory and Phenex family Issei-sama," seriously what's with the 'sama'?

"That is?" ?

"Both families wanted to teach Riser a lesson for his arrogance and ignorance," understandable, "They wanted it to be Rias-ojousama, but she is still far too weak," I nodded, and is she hesitating to continue?

"Please continue," the one who said that was Rias.

"I recommended Issei-sama to take on that role, I apologize if I didn't inform you earlier," hmm I see.

"I see," this might be good, "I'll do it!" I accepted much to everyone's shock and Grayfia-san's… smile?

"I've already accepted the rating game," and one more thing, "I was already planning on destroying him earlier for what he did to those girls whatever 'IT' is," I spoke my true feelings.

"According to what I've heard, everyone in his peerage despises him except the queen," I could see that, "it seems that other than the queen he forced the other girls to be in his peerage," Sona finished.

That bastard.

"So far he hasn't done anything to the girls other than have them wear those collars," good cause if he did he'd be on the ground looking for his crotch by now, "They said you can also kill him if you think he can't be saved from his power," Grayfia-san finished, already too late, that guy can't be saved anymore.

"I got it," I answered, "For now let's prepare to move into my house, koneko-chan, Rias, Akeno, Sona, Tsubaki," this is gonna one long week.

"One more thing Grayfia-san," I called for the main, "Please just call me Issei from now on."

"Yes, Issei," was her reply… is she blushing? Probably not right? But her voice just now… was really sweet and alluring…

"Also," I grabbed everyone's attention, "From now on all of you will be coming to my house for training got it?" I ordered.

"YES!" everyone said.

"Good kids," everyone got angry and threw stuff at me for my line.

Sigh I wish days without worries would come back and continue… Sigh

* * *

This is my first Fanfic so please R&amp;R.

If there are any Typos and Un-understandable sentence please tell me by either PM or Reviews

also not many has answered my question and yet here's another one.

Please give me some characters for Grayfia's and Venelena's peerage original or not along with what piece they should be.

If it's an original please give me appearance, background, personality, ability and age.

It would also help if the OC isn't a walking Nuke just waiting to destroy everything.

If the character came from another anime there are also a criteria for it.

1) They should not be OP (If they are I'm gonna have to Nerf them down a bit)

2) The character should come from an action Manga/Anime/Game (Because I don't know much about game it would be helpful if you limit it to those 2)

3) If the Character you give me is weak compared to the DxD verse i'll give them a little power boost since they're in Grayfia's and/or Venelena's peerage.

4)Boys or Girls are both okay. (But please limit it to 3 males since I only need Issei to have rivals for some of the girls)

that's the criteria.

Also I will not say what Pieces I already decided on since i may change my mind if i liked the Character you give me.

Characters from the following series may have more chances than others

(Reasons: I liked the series and/or the characters are my type of characters and/or the story was good and/or the laws of the world from that anime suits the one in DxD, sorry if you think that they're main stream)

Oda Nobuna no Yabou (Katsuie really reminds me of Issei, the loli's are cute and useful [I believe that I that am not a lolicon! but it's up for you guys to decide!])

Koihime (Having a lesbian in the story should give me some more material to work with [mainly for comedy])

Campione (Just with the Campione being powerful mages like Mathers)

Asu no yoichi (If you choose Yoichi I'll make him Okita's rival and another teacher of Kiba)

Fairy tail (If the underworld has twice the size of the human world's land then it's not that impossible to have Fiore in the far reaches of the underworld)

But if I chose a character from that certain series then it will be impossible for me to create a proper cross over. so please forget about me making a crossover with an anime who's character I'm using here.

Also sorry for Riser fans for what I did to the character. I just really didn't like him.


	5. Anxiety, Passion and Freedom

Anxiety, Passion and Freedom.

Warning there is now a Lemon in the chapter.

The lemon was added to help make it more dramatic and was not added just for the hell of it

The lemon itself is not as graphic as most since it was more like something I used to help with Issei's and Raynare's relationship.

I do not think that sex is equal to love, that's just stupid.

you don't need sex to fall in love and you don't need love to have sex.

Sex is only the most extreme show of love for one another. you don't need love to have sex but sex with love is more valuable in my honest opinion.

I toned it down so as to not disturb the people who hate lemons and the like.

At least in my opinion.

But it may still be disturbing to others so I ask that you get ready for when you read it. and please be the judge if it really was graphic or not and if it was good or not.

And yes the scene is important if you want to understand just how far Issei's feelings are for Raynare.

This is also my first lemon

R&amp;R whether you liked it or not (The story and/or the lemon).

If yes what did you like about it? and if not why?

PS: can anyone guess where I got the character Ibuki Mei?

Please tell me if there are OOC-ness among the cast excluding Issei and Ray and of course Grayfia since she isn't married to anyone so she doesn't have much of an experience with men.

* * *

_"Did you call for me Gremory-kyo?" Grayfia walked into a large room._

_The room had a round table in the middle where people that looked important gathered around._

_"Thanks for coming Grayfia," A dashing man that looked to be around his early 30's to early 40's. The man had shoulder length crimson hair. He had soft blue-green eyes he also had a sophisticated beard. He wore a white suit that was open to reveal the upper part of his chest. He was wearing white pants with a very thin gold trim at the sides. He wore a reddish-black polo-shirt underneath his clothes._

_"It's my job after all," Grayfia replied with a stoic expression, but looked happy for the sign of appreciation from the man._

_Grayfia wore her usual maid outfit._

_"Now that everyone that we wanted to attend is here," a man who was a stand in for Lord Phenex said._

_The man had no particular noticeable physical traits to him, other than his somewhat muscular build. He wore a black shirt that tightly hugged his muscles and light brown pants that gripped his legs. He had black hair and short hair that reached just below his ears._

_"I think it's about time we started this conversation regarding my Onii-sama," a young girl with drill shaped golden locks interjected._

_The young girl is the youngest child of the Phenex family, Ravel Phenex. Ravel wore an elegant black dress that wrapped nicely around her waist and emphasized her still growing chest. The skirt of the dress reached just below her knees revealing socks that reached her upper thigh. She wore black shoes that had a small elevation at the back of the heels._

_"I agree," Lord Gremory said, "But please do not forget that this also concerns my daughter and both of our families future," Lord Gremory reminded everyone in the room._

_"Of course," the man from before said, "But also please be aware that this mostly concerns the members of the Phenex clan as this gathering could very much endanger the Phenex family and decide the fate of Riser-sama," the man went to the point._

_"Originally we wanted to gamble on the talents and potential of Rias Gremory-sama the princess of the Gremory family and her peerage," They planned for Rias to get stronger and defeat Riser on a rating game that both families already decided on, "And see whether she'll be able to bring down Riser-sama," the man finished._

_"At the beginning, no, even before the engagement was decided we had already planned to take action against my onii-sama," ravel said with a hint of sadness in her firm voice, "Because of my onii-sama getting drunk on the power of our clan he begun to take advantage of it," Ravel's voice seems to grow darker as she continued._

_"Riser-sama has also forced many women into his peerage through force," now here's the problem, "But as it is, because the people he forced into his peerage have no authority nor power in any faction this did not cause any stir within the devil society," that's how the world of devils worked. Only people with power are given importance and those without are given arrogance._

_"That's why we had asked the Gremory's aid concerning this "Problem" with Riser-sama," but… "But it seems that Rias-sama is not strong enough to fight against Riser-sama," that's the reason for this conference between these people._

_As the discussion about what should be done continued the expression of the people that accompanied Ravel Phenex darkened and worsened._

_One of the two had a Chinese dress that showed off her legs and some of her well-endowed bust. She had long black hair and had buns on the sides of her head._

_The other one was a much shorter girl with blue hair that was tied with a red string at the sides of her that split into two-directions, one up and one down. Her bangs also framed the sides of her face. She wore short Japanese styled clothing that showed much of legs._

_The two were formerly members of Riser's peerage but was traded for Ravel's Un-used evil pieces._

_"But," Ravel "butted", "Rias-sama and her peerage isn't strong enough to stop my Onii-sama's thirst for power," Despite all of the things that Riser has committed Ravel still called him her "Onii-sama" showing her still living respect for the BBQ- I mean Riser._

_"If I may," Grayfia finally spoke up, "I know someone that is without a doubt stronger than Riser-sama," she spoke with confidence._

_"OOHHH," Lord Gremory looked interested, "And who might this person be?" he question looking amused for the confidence that Grayfia showed._

_"His name is Hyoudou Issei," she introduced, "I made a promise not to reveal much about his powers and what he can do," everyone looked skeptical even the amused Gremory-kyo, "but I can vouch for his power with everything I have," this got their attention._

_Grayfia despite being a maid was once a candidate for the throne of Leviathan with her strength and beauty. Her strength also rivals that of the current Leviathan and her peerage is also known as a collection of strong people in the underworld, but that is a story for another time._

_"His potential is quite something and his current power should be above that of Riser-sama," she said._

_"How can we be sure that his power is as you say?" Ravel asked._

_"Ddraig-sama told me," they were surprised. They did not expect to hear that name._

_"Y-You mean," The Lord Phenex stand-in stuttered._

_"Yes," Grayfia smirked slightly, "The current Sekiryuutei Hyoudou Issei," this caused the people present to think._

_"How can we be sure that he will help?" the Chinese girl inquired._

_"Because he is Rias-ojousama friend and kouhai," everyone went wide eyed from that declaration._

_After a much long talk between the present people a decision was finally reached._

_"I've decided to put my faith onto this boy," Lord Gremory said with a smile._

_"So do I," the nameless guy said._

_"I concur," Ravel also gave her approval although a bit hesitantly._

_Even if Riser had done many things she still looks up to him and sees him as a well respected older brother._

_"Now that we've reached a conclusion I will deliver the message to Hyoudou Issei-Sama," and with that, things have finally been decided._

=====Flash Back End=====

And now back to the present it's been 3 days since the incident in the ORC room and all of the things that had to be moved have been moved. I also asked everyone to just drop the honorific to my name since we were going to be working together from now on. Some just didn't want to though; they said it's a sign of their respect after we had a free-for-all fight between everyone and I won, while some just wanted to tease me.

At first I was curious as to why Rias, Akeno, Tsubaki, Koneko-chan and even Sona wanted to move in with me, until they gave me their reasons.

First is Rias' "I want to get stronger. And having someone train me would probably be the best and fastest way for me to get better. As for me moving in, it would be easier for me to meet you if I lived here rather than going back and forth from my house to here and from here to mine."

"I'm just worried about my king," next one was Akeno, and strangely I felt like I couldn't trust the smile she had on.

"Worried for buchou's chastity…" that was a harsh comment from Koneko-chan. But it seems like that wasn't the only reason, since she was fidgeting a bit, did she like my house?

"I can't let Rias get one over me when it comes to getting stronger," seems like Sona really doesn't want to lose to Rias.

"I'm here to make sure that kaichou doesn't work too hard," Tsubaki said earning a light glare from Sona.

Well that's their reasons for being here.

And currently, me, Rias, Tsubaki, Sona, Koneko and Akeno have gathered in my house and are sitting in the living room drinking the tea that my Ray prepared for everyone.

We're also discussing on how we're going to start training everyone in their respective peerages. It would be better if we plan an individual training course for everyone.

As for me I've started to train my dragon powers again.

Not using it for almost 5 years really took its toll on me.

Ray also started to train her control on her power over light with me helping her.

Rias begun to increase her power's destructive property hoping to reach her brother's.

With my knowledge of lightning I instructed Akeno on how to fully utilize the different characteristics of lightning.

I helped Sona with her training to make her attacks stronger. But with it being water all I could help her with was throwing some attacks at her and she had to use her water to stop them.

Tsubaki and I sparred daily to help her with her skill with the naginata to increase her affinity with the [Rook] and [Knight] abilities of the queen.

I just sparred with Koneko-chan and helped her with her stances when fighting.

The members of their peerages also started training to increase their synchronicity with their respective pieces. But there hasn't been that much progress with their training.

"As expected we need to think up of ways to train the members of your peerages individually if we want them to get stronger faster," we really need to make them stronger. I just have a bad feeling about what's to come.

"I agree with Ise," Seems like Ray agrees with me, "we got stronger faster because we had individual training for our strengths and weaknesses," precisely, "But all they're doing are basic training and general physical conditioning, such as; push-ups, sit-ups, bench-presses, dashes, weight-lifting and sword swings," that's pretty much what they're doing, "At this rate it would take them years to get stronger," she knows what she's talking about it seems.

"You have both gave a good point," Sona said, "But we don't even know where to start," she made a good point, "They're ways of fighting are too… Varied," true, "They all have too many weaknesses and too little strengths to overcome them."

What Sona said was true. Kiba is fast but he has no defence, he can't make sharp turns without slowing down by a fraction of a second, his swords are too flimsy when he creates them quickly but takes too much time when he makes something strong. Koneko-chan also has a "weakness" that she can't overcome; at least not right now, I need to talk to her later.

Sona's peerage also has its own problems. The members don't have any particular strengths and/or weaknesses. They are all well-rounded devils but because of this they don't have any outstanding skills. The only one worth mentioning in terms of potential excluding Sona herself and her queen is her pawn Genshirou Saji. The guy has the sacred gear [Absorption Line] the sacred gear where a piece the Dragon king Vritra's soul is sealed. But as for the guy himself he's nowhere near outstanding.

Seriously this is harder than I thought… what's more; Ray has been acting a bit weird lately. As if something is weighing down on her. I wonder what it could be? I also need to talk to her later.

"Thanks for helping us Issei," Rias finally spoke, "Even though you have no reason to help," She's bothered by this, now?

"I also need to thank you Issei-kun," Akeno followed her king's actions.

"As do I" now it's Sona's turn.

"Me as well," Tsubaki followed.

"Me too…" even Koneko-chan.

"There's no need for thanks," seriously, "I'm having fun just being with you guys," and that's the truth. It's been a while since I've this much fun. Ever since my parents went to the overseas job my dad got I've been kinda lonely.

Everyone smiled from what I said… did I say something funny?

As we continued talking about what we could do to help their peerages get stronger a bright crimson light appeared behind Rias.

From that light appeared…

"I have come to deliver the conditions for the fight, Issei," Grayfia-san.

"Grayfia!" Rias looked angry, "Don't just appear behind me like that!"

"I apologize, Rias-ojousama," she said with a hint of sarcasm… that was on purpose huh.

"And what are the conditions?" Sona asked right away. As efficient as efficient can be.

"A 2 on 2 between Issei and Riser-sama, and the partner of Issei and Riser-sama needs to be someone from their respective peerages" I kind of expected that.

"But, I don't think Issei has anyone that can be his partner," Rias voiced.

"The match will continue nonetheless," Grayfia bluntly replied. She looked angry for some reason.

"Unfair…" Koneko-chan said.

"Who decided on the rules?" and Tsubaki asks the billion dollar question.

"It was decided via voting between the two families and those affiliated with them," I can sense Grayfia's anger boiling over.

"Is it safe to assume that most of them had connections to Riser?" Akeno voiced her question.

"Yes," the silver maid confirmed our suspicions.

"Damn those bastards," Ray cursed them from the bottom of her heart. Thank you for thinking about me Ray…

"No one will blame you if you forfeited Issei," Grayfia told me.

"I'll do it," everyone looked at me looking for a reason as to why I accepted the condition.

"But before that," I have a question for her, "What're the rules for victory and defeat, what can we do and not do?" that's what I want to know.

"The rules for victory are simple," Grayfia started, "One of the two [Kings] must either: Surrender or be knocked out… but this time… killing the enemy [King] is acceptable," Damn that bad, "As for what you can and can't do… both sides are allowed 2 Phoenix tears each but they must get them from their own sources that has no affiliation to either families. " She finished her explanation.

Damn. I'm at a complete and total disadvantage here. I don't know any place or anyone where I can get a phoenix tear from. The only saving grace here is that I can do pretty much what I want… I'll win this hands down I guess… as for the peerage part… hmmm… *Smirk*

"Total annihilation…" seems like Koneko-chan thinks I'm going to lose with all these disadvantages.

"You don't have to do this Issei," Rias was really worried about me… actually looking around everyone present was giving me worried looks.

"Don't worry," I assured everyone with a smile, "I'll beat up Riser or kill him if I have no choice… win then come back to you guys."

That seemed to do the job.

"By the way Issei," Grayfia wants to say something, "If I'm going to be calling you Issei," she gave me a seductive smile… was that on purpose? "Wouldn't it be appropriate if you called me with just my name?" she wants me to do what?!

"Are you sure?" I asked her to which she nodded.

"I got it, Grayfia," damn calling her by her name is embarrassing.

After I said her name everyone glared at me… well Raynare and Rias did anyways. Why Rias?

"Much better," Grayfia smiled, "Please refer to me as such from now on," she seems serious about this… I wonder why?

"If you're wondering as to why I want you to call me by just my name," did she read my mind? "I don't know myself," what?

"WHAT?" everyone said dumbly.

"I'm not sure why… I just felt like it would be better for you to call me by my name for some reason or other," she seemed serious about that… does she like?... of course not!

"Well I don't really care about the reason anymore," I just shrugged it off, "I'll call you Grayfia from now on," it's still hard but I'll get used to it I guess.

Who am I kidding? Even now I'm still uncomfortable calling everyone by their names even calling Raynare; Ray is embarrassing sometimes.

As we continued talking the door bell rings.

"I'll go get it," Grayfia offered.

"Thanks," was all I could say.

"Now getting back to how we're going to train everyone," I said.

"The real question is where and who are we going to start with," Sona puts her right hand under her chin and her left arm under her right elbow, "we need to put everyone's strengths and weaknesses and even they're personalities into the equation to get the most suitable training course and motivation for each individual," Sona gave her input on things.

"Not just that," Rias begun, "we also need to consider their individual skills and fighting styles as well as their preferred ways of bettering themselves," Rias added her thoughts.

"We need to put into consideration their current physical and mental limits too," Akeno voiced.

"The more we think about things the harder it becomes to come up with a proper training course for each of them," Tsubaki rubbed the bridge of her nose.

"Personality, preference, current skills, physical and mental limits, motivations, aspirations, and fighting styles; too many things to consider too little time," Ray seems to be reaching her limit.

"Difficult…" everyone sighed from Koneko-chan's harsh, efficient and cruelly precise comment.

As we continued to talk about this topic we heard footsteps.

The door opened up to reveal everyone from Rias' and Sona's peerage. They were all wearing the school uniform. And from the looks on their faces they probably heard the conditions for the fight between me and Riser.

"Hey guys!" I greeted them, "is it time for your training already?" I asked.

"We heard about the conditions for the "Rating Game" Issei-san," I knew it, "And honestly I'm impressed by how far they would go," me too actually.

"Me too actually," I voiced my thoughts.

"Those damn cowards!" even Saji is pissed.

"Will you be alright Issei-kun?" The one who asked me was the bishounen like female member of the student council and Sona's peerage Tsubasa Yura.

Everyone looked angry or irritated to one degree to another.

It's teasing time! "Awwwww," everyone looked at me. And Ray looked a little annoyed knowing what I'm going to do.

"I didn't know you guys loved me so much~!" I smiled at them and then winked, some of them did a spit take while some almost puked; namely Saji. Kiba on the other hand just laughed a bit.

"Don't say such disgusting things man!" Saji is M-A-D mad.

"Mou! Issei-senpai is mean!" Ruruko-chan pouted, "Here we are worried about you fighting two opponents at once and you make fun of us!" It's fun to mess with her.

"You don't have to worry about the fight," everyone looked at me, "even if I have to fight that BBQ and another person by myself I'll still blast their asses sky high!" I declared.

"Can you really fight them both by yourself?" momo asked, "Despite his personality he is still a phoenix," seems like that's what they're worried about, "You can't kill a phoenix," well…

"That's not entirely true," I said gaining everyone attention, "I have a way to kill a Phoenix," everyone went wide eyed from that, except for Sona who glared at me.

"And what would that be?" Sona asked.

"A secret till the day of the fight," surprising them would be fun.

"Besides I don't even plan on fighting them by myself," they seem surprised.

"Wait, wait wait," Rias stopped me, "You need someone from YOUR peerage to have 2 people in your team right?" I didn't tell them yet after all…

"I have my own peerage," everyone froze, "I told you guys I met Ajuka before didn't I?" They nodded dumbly, "I got my evil pieces from him," They all stopped moving… even Ray.

"YOU HAVE A PEERAGE?!" Ouch that hurt my ears.

**[As a matter of fact he does]**

Haven't heard Ddraig speak at all today.

Everyone listened to what Ddraig was about to say.

**[Partner made his peerage when he was around the age of 5 after receiving the evil pieces from Ajuka]**

Everyone was, once again, frozen in place… "Is it that surprising?" I asked.

"Of course it is!" Rias RAGED! Always wanted to say that LOL "Even I didn't start making my own peerage till I was 12!" she screamed at me.

"Well don't get mad at me!" I screamed back "It wasn't my decision to make a peerage so early in my life," and that was the truth, "My dad was the one who told me to get my peerage organized as early as possible in case something happens," really, telling your kid to go and "grab" some servants.

"Anyways," I started, "I'll introduce you to the person I'm going to partner up with for the Rating Game in a few days, come on!" I urged them.

We walked around for a bit till we reached a room. The room was dark and filled with shelves. The shelves were filled with different items; ranging from small boxes to big urns and even some really old books. At the end of the room was a glass case.

In the case rested my evil pieces.

From the right to the left:

4 white [Pawn] pieces, 1 white [Knight] piece, 1 white [Rook] piece and a white [Bishop] piece.

From the left to the right:

4 black [Pawn] pieces, 1 black [Knight] piece, 1 black [Rook] piece and a black [Bishop] piece.

And in the middle was a black and white [Queen] piece

"What the…" Sona stared in awe of my evil pieces.

"?" I looked at her questioningly.

"Why do you have different colored evil pieces?" seems like Tsubaki had the same question as her king.

"Remember how the color of the evil pieces corresponds to the powers of the king?" they all nodded, "I have ¼ Angel blood and ¼ Devil blood," seems like they understood, "That's right the white evil piece corresponds to my power as an Angel and the Black ones to my power as a Devil my [Queen] piece has both Angel and Devil power inside of it."

*Anyways I'm here to introduce to you one of my servants," that snapped them back to reality.

"But all of your evil pieces are here… doesn't that mean they're unused?" Saji asked me.

"Oh… Some of my pieces are already used just that…" they looked at me, "My servants are sealed inside the evil pieces," they all went wide eyed except for Grayfia who showed interest.

"You sealed your own servants?" wow they looked angry.

"They're the ones who asked to be sealed, I didn't force them to do anything," they looked unconvinced, even Ray was glaring at me, "All of my servants are incredibly lazy and wants to come out only when I truly need them," they still don't believe me, "If you don't believe me then ask them yourselves.

I took out a Black [Pawn] Piece from the case, and started to chant something…

After my chant a bright light was released from the evil piece and from there came a young woman in her twenties. She had long gold hair that reached the top of her back. She wore a red military like uniform with a really short skirt. The woman wore skin tight legging that showed her gorgeous legs and on her arm was a black arm band with a star symbol on it. All in all she was beautiful.

"It's been a while Mei," I called for the blond.

"It certainly has been Mei master," Damn her jokes are as cold as ever.

"Your jokes are as cold as ever," I was honest.

"Buu," she pouted, "You're so mean Ise."

"I would be happier if you called me honest," I argued, "Anyways we have to talk about some things,"

After going to the living room I told Mei what happened while she was asleep living out some detail here and there. When she found out I was going out with Ray she glared at her, then openly declared, "Everyone in Ise's peerage are in love with him!" that got me a glare from everyone except for some of the girls that didn't care and from Kiba who only laughed at me.

She also got angry about Riser and about the fight and again declared, "I'll make him go uncle!" everyone was stunned by how old and outdated her statement was.

After she introduced herself everyone went quiet.

"My name is Ibuki Mei, I'm part of Magi Academy's Alchemy Division, well a former teacher to be more precise," that's where everyone was surprised.

Magi academy was well known among magicians and even supernatural beings as a very reputable school in every subject. To be a teacher at such a school one needs great knowledge and capabilities and only 1 out of 50 applicants for a teaching position actually makes it. And yet a woman who is only in her early twenties actually became a teacher there.

Another thing that surprised them was… "I'm also a homunculus that was made from the remains of the "REAL" Ibuki Mei," a homunculus is an artificial life-form made by humans, seeing one or two isn't as special as it is cruel and vulgar. But what got to everyone was, "I was also made in order to become the vessel of one hundred and one Philosopher stones and be used as a lab rat for the higher ups,"

Philosopher stones were one of the three main goals of alchemy since time immemorial. The first is turning metals into gold, the second; to create artificial life and lastly; immortality which can be achieved through Philosopher stones. Mei is a Homunculus made from Alchemy and her body was also made in order to become a vessel for 101 Philosopher stones which became a success. Mei was also successful at achieving the first goal of alchemy… turning different metals into gold.

In short… within the homunculus or man-made living being that can turn most metals into gold known as Ibuki Mei rested 101 Philosopher stones. Right now… in front of everyone was the very definition of the "Goal of Alchemy".

After the introductions and everyone snapping back to reality, Mei explained to them why they were sealed into the evil pieces. Finally everyone believes me that the members of my peerage asked me to seal them…

"So you asked Issei to seal you because you were lazy?" she seems annoyed by the reason Mei gave her.

"Yep!" was the cheerful reply.

Everyone face palmed when they heard this.

"Told you so!" I teased and everyone apologized to me.

"Don't apologize it feels weird!" being apologized to feels really awkward.

We all laughed.

00000000TIME SKIP00000000

It's now night time.

I was walking down the hall when I saw Raynare looking up at the moon.

She looked beautiful with the moonlight gently caressing her cheeks. Her skin glowed with the ethereal beauty of the night. The winds gently touching her beautiful twilight coloured hair. The light of the moon outlined her beautiful features, from her face to her shoulders all the way to her slim fingers. She had a sad and distant look in her eyes adorning a melancholic look. Her eyes glittered with… tears?

"Ray?" I said, startling her.

She was far too into her thought to notice me.

"Why are you crying?" I asked.

"I'm not crying," she denied.

"Then why I do see tears flowing down your cheeks?" I questioned.

"Something got into my eye is all," she lied to me.

"You can tell me," I insisted.

"It's nothing important," she resisted.

"If its making you cry then yes it is," I said.

"You have more important business to take care of," she seemed angry.

"Nothing is more important than you to me Ray," I told her.

She loked at me and said, "If you truly care about me," she paused, "Then just leave me alone," she stood up and tried to fly away.

I grabbed her hand and pulled her into a hug.

I looked her in the eye and said "Tell me."

She was about to say "it's no-"but I silenced her lips with mine.

We just kissed in silence, forgetting everything, except for the two of us and our lips pressed against each other's.

I hugged her tightly, fearing she will leave me if I didn't.

I couldn't get her out of my mind. Everyday I thought of her, her smile, her scent, her voice… her everything.

Since we told each other how we felt I knew… I couldn't live without her in my life.

I want her to always keep smiling. I want her to keep living life to the fullest. I want her to live the life she couldn't. I will always make her smile… even if I had to fight the world itself, I couldn't care less even if it was the primordial gods, Great Red, Ophis and even every living thing in this world; if it was for her happiness… I will not hesitate to clench my fist and strike.

I will be the shield that will protect her from the darkness and the cold, the sword that will cut down those who threaten her smile. I will be her greatest ally, her sharpest blade, her toughest shield, whatever it takes to keep her smiling and living.

"Believe in me Ray, "I looked her in the eye, "I will be your sword and your shield, "I caressed the back of her head, "I will protect your happiness and make you smile for the rest of your life, "I hugged her tighter, "I will be there for you whenever you need me, "I mustered all of my determination, "Even if you were to despise me and loathe me, whether you want me or not, "I hugged her tightly and put my lips next to her ears and whispered, "I will always be there, "I kissed her neck.

"Ise," she cried.

"Ray," I replied.

We kissed.

…Lemon Warning!…

A warm passionate night…

I deepened the kiss with Ray and she responded happily. She moaned in delight as we kissed. I started to undress her starting from her dark violet night gown. As I caressed her chest she pulled my head to further deepen the kiss. Unhooked her bra and held her preciously. We separated; forming a thin line of saliva from our mouths to catch our breath and started kissing again

"Ise" she moaned in between kisses.

"Ray," I whispered.

A fading light…

We went inside the closest room which happened to be the living room. We went inside and closed the door, blocking the lights casted by the moons and the stars. I lifted my lips from hers, pushed her onto the ground and went below her waist. I licked her "lower" lips making her moan.

A love filled voice

She moaned as I licked her lower lips. "ISE!" she screamed my name, I erected a barrier to keep her moans all to myself. I kept licking her there until she showered me with her love.

Hearts rejoice

I went up to her face, looked her in the eyes and smiled at her. I could hear her heart pounding. And she could hear mine. We stared at each other and kissed again. I took my pants off then kneaded her left breast with my right hand while my left touched her erected clit. She pulled me closer and kissed me deeper. She moaned in my mouth, a pleasure and love filled moan.

"Put it in me," she pleaded with teary eyes.

"I'll be gentle," I smile at her.

She nodded.

Feelings mixed

I went inside her. Blood trickled down from her lips and onto my shaft. I went in slowly into her drooling lower mouth. I could feel her love for me from the way she wrapped around me. Her arms and legs crossed my back. I moved in and out; as slowly as possible to avoid hurting her. She looked so fragile… so innocent in my arms.

Hearts eclipsed

I could feel her heart beating loudly and she could feel mine. Our hearts beat in rhythm with our desires. Our mouths drooled and our love overflowed.

Bodies intertwined

I could feel her breath on my neck. Her voice sent shivers down my spine as she repeatedly whispered my name with a hoarse voice. I went inside her, then out. I made her moan in delight. I looked at her face. She was smiling like never before. She was happy, as was I. our eyes locked with each other. I caressed her cheeks and whispered "I Love You, Ray," and she replied, "I Love You Too, Ise," we kissed once more, not letting go of each other.

Anxiety defied

We forgot our troubles as we showered each other with our undying love for one another. I held her close as she trembled, her worries coming back. I held her tighter as I heard her cry. Her feelings released. Her anxiety exposed. I look her in the eye once more. She had tears flowing non-stop. I liked her tear drenched cheeks and told her silently, "I will always protect you, MY Ray," I assured her, "I know MY Ise," she smiled at me her trembling stopped.

Love expressed

I slid in deeper nearing my limit. "Ray," I called her name, "Stay with me from now on," I looked at her passionately, "Yes, MY Ise," was her happy reply, tears of joy flowing down our cheeks. Our love for each overflowed. "I will forever protect you Ray," I made an oath to her, "And I you MY light," she whispered back in between moans.

Hearts pressed

I could feel her heart with mine. My heart beat in synch with Ray's. Our souls resonate our minds became filled with thoughts of one another.

Love shared

In this very night, I could feel our love truly connect. Our love for each other grew bigger with each thrust, with each word, each moan and each second we spent in each other's embrace.

Hearts unveiled

"I never want to leave your side, Ise," Ray cried, "And you never have to, MY Ray," I told her gently kissing her forehead. "I cannot live without you in my life anymore," I traced her bare back with my finger eliciting a soft and gentle moan from her, "And I can't live without you, MY Ise," she moaned.

A passionate cry

We were about to reach our limits as we tightened our hold on each other. "Ray," I called her, "I'm nearing my limit," I whispered softly, "Same here," she smiled, " I won't last much longer," I caressed her cheeks. I moved faster, and she moved her hips in conjunction with mine. We moved faster and faster increasing the rhythm. And with a loud scream we exploded.

Feelings fly

I felt like I was in heaven as I released my seeds into her womb. Our sweat soaked bodies on top of the other. My white liquid turned pink with her blood, flowed down onto the floor. We looked at each other, and kissed with gentle and lust-less lips.

A love filled night

We embraced each other not having enough strength to even move. That was the most tiring yet happiest experience in my life since I was born. I embraced my love and she embraced me. We showered each other with our feelings. And gave one another ourselves, we shared our feelings, mixed our love and let our desire for each other run wild in a love-filled night.

A coming plight

As the passionate night ended we went back to the cruel, cold yet kind and warm reality of the world…

…Lemon End…

"Are you finally going to talk Ray?" I asked her, she looked beautiful. Her hair was a mess and you can see sweat all over her naked glory. You can see a tint of blood between her thighs; she was a maiden. Her eyes looked brighter than it ever did. She was a mess… but she looked more beautiful than I have ever seen her.

"Yeah," she looked me sweetly.

"I'll listen," I held her tightly.

"I," she paused, "I wasn't alone when we planned to kill you," she continued.

"Kokabiel?" I asked, she shook her head.

"There are 3 more low level fallens like myself who was tricked by Kokabiel," she confessed.

"Your friends?" I asked

She nodded her confirmation.

"One of them was killed by Kokabiel," that surprised me. Not that someone was killed… but by the fact Kokabiel killed his own kind. What's more was that it was someone who he tricked and fooled.

"How do you know this?" I questioned her gently.

"I received a feather from his wings," I see.

"I see," I said, "Do you know which one?" I asked her.

"His name is," she begun, "Dohnaseek," a man.

"So the two are still probably alive?" I looked her in the eyes.

"Possibly," she trembled, not wanting to think that they are dead.

"I see," I smiled at her.

She looked at me wide-eyed. She knew what I was going to do.

"No!" she yelled, "You have a fight in 3 days, we can't have you getting hurt before that," she was serious.

"I cannot abandon them, Ray," I declared, "They are your friends; they are people who make you smile. That alone eliminates any choice to abandon them," I put all of the determination I had into my voice.

"Thank you Ise… thank you," she cried onto y bare chest.

I stood let her cry there for a bit.

After she finished crying she immediately fell asleep with a smile on her face. I put our clothes back on and brought her to my room. I placed her in my bed and I sat at my window sill.

Kokabiel huh

**[Are you thinking of fighting Kokabiel partner?]**

Of course Ddraig. No matter how powerful that bastard is, I can't forgive anyone who makes my Ray cry.

**[technically you're the one who made her cry]**

But I'm not the reason for her tears.

**[True enough]**

I do wonder though…

**[What is it partner?]**

Will I have enough power to defeat a high class fallen while saving power for my fight against a Phoenix?

**[Getting cold feet are we partner?]**

Of course not Ddraig.

I'm just curious… will I have to go all out?

**[Probably]**

Then I just wish I don't accidentally destroy half the town.

**[… I don't think that's possible, partner]**

Shut up.

**[but still though…]** what? **[You finally lost your virginity and to another virgin to boot]** I am a lucky guy aren't i?

**[hmph]**

Hehe, the fight with Kokabiel and the fight with Riser… what kinds of things will these two events bring into my life I wonder?

**[You're laughing like a maniac inside partner]**

I like interesting stuff… I hate boredom although I'm quite lazy when I don't need to do anything.

**[You got that right]**

Hehe, although right now…

**[Right now?]**

All I care about is Ray's smile and happiness as well as Rias' freedom.

**[As soft as ever I see, partner]**

It's because of this softness that we became real partners isn't it Ddraig?

**[Point taken]**

I'll use those in my fight against Riser.

**[I couldn't care less about the fight itself. Just fight, win and get the girl that's all you need to do for both fights, right?]**

That sounded more like a statement than a question.

**[Well. I'm going back to sleep partner]**

Good night to you too partner…

Guess I'll go to bed too.

* * *

AN: Akeno travelled throughout Japan exorcising and cleansing spirits and objects for about 1 and a half years starting at the age of 10. Akeno then stayed as a half fallen for about 6 months after being taken in by the Gremory Family which would mean she was 12 when she became Rias' [Queen]. She was also Rias' first piece and them being the same age would mean the Rias was also 12 when she got her first servant.

I welcome any and all criticisms to my story.


	6. Title's too long, so it's inside

A Little About the Past the Present and the Cat(?)

* * *

Today is Sunday so we didn't have school.

Right now it's 8 in the morning.

Me and everyone from the Gremory group and Sitri group including Mei my [Pawn] and Grayfia; who was allowed by the Gremory family to stay till the day of the battle, have gathered in the underground training area for an important discussion.

"last night," I recalled, "Ray told me that 3 days ago she received a feather that belonged to one of the people who was fooled by Kokabiel to work for him," it seems like everyone got what it meant, "This means that the people that was with Ray are currently in danger if they are still alive." I said, "I want to save them while there's a possibility that they're still breathing."

I raised a hand to silence everyone when Rias was about to say something, "I know that Fallens and Devils aren't at the best of terms, considering the fact that both of your species are fighting over land in the underworld," Angels that fell from grace almost all ended up in the underworld.

"But please keep in mind that this concerns Ray," Rias put her hand down.

I knew that Rias had developed a strong friendship with Ray the past few days.

Not just Rias; Ray got along well with everyone when they gave her a chance.

Turns out Ray and Akeno's sadism were in perfect sync with each other helping them get on slightly better terms.

Ray also pampers Koneko-chan, like her own little sister. Koneko-chan tries to deny all claims of her liking it, but the flushed red cheeks and satisfied and happy look on her face makes her denial questionable.

Ray seemed to have experience with teaching people; probably from teaching young Fallens or those that just fell from heaven. Sona for some reason or other was suddenly interested with Ray and started talking to her more. This slight interest developed in to a friendship that neither realized was happening.

With Ray becoming close with Sona, Tsubaki also started warming up to her. And to Tsubaki's surprise Ray's knowledge of cooking Japanese meals and other foreign foods was exquisite. She knew the name of different ingredients and how to prepare them in different ways. Tsubaki being a perfectionist asked Ray to help her with her; already noteworthy cooking, much to Ray's surprise… but also happiness.

With the relationship that these girls came to make with Ray… I don't want to do this. But in order to enlist their assistance I need to use Ray's name.

I'm sorry for using you like this Ray…

And as if reading my thoughts… Ray looked at me with sad eyes and a look saying "I understand."

I can take down Kokabiel myself if we were to bump into him. But I can't be too careful with the safety of Ray's friends.

With me fighting Kokabiel the chances of the hostages getting hurt… and probably killed are quite high.

"If me and Kokabiel were to fight I won't have that much room to breathe and check up on them," I looked at everyone, "The probability of the hostages dying if I were to fight Kokabiel would probably be around 70%," I gave them the estimation of Kalwarner and Mitlet's survival rate.

"That's of course if you guys weren't there," I looked around.

"And how does being there change their survival rate?" Saji asked, a serious look in his eyes.

"I ask the same question," this time it was Grayfia.

"If you guys are there to protect Ray's friends then I can go all out without having to limit myself," everyone adopted a contemplative look.

"Hmm," Mei hummed, "If Ise goes all out…" everyone looked at Mei, "we MEI be in trouble," …cold.

Everyone froze on the spot and went silent because of her bad pun.

"I don't mind working with you Issei," the person to break the absolute awkward silence was…

"Thank you, Grayfia," I bowed to her in appreciation.

"There's no need for thanks Issei," she gave me a small sisterly smile.

"I'll lend you my strength as well then Issei," Rias smiled at me.

"Then I guess we're all in this together," Sona smiled at me, much to Saji's jealousy.

I looked at ray to see her giving me slight nod.

"Well then," I looked at everyone, "Let the planning commence."

"Well for starters," Rias was the first to speak, "Do we even know where Kokabiel is and how many people he has under his wings?" she finished.

Everyone looked at me expecting an answer.

"Kokabiel is located at the abandoned church on top of the hill near the residential area. As for the number of people he has stationed here… they would number at around 100 and more," Ray spoke; guilt, depression and fear creeping up her delicate silhouette as she spoke each word.

"Are there people among their ranks that we need to be cautious of?" Sona inquired.

"Other than Kokabiel himself…" Ray adorned a contemplative look, "There is an exorcist named Freed Selzen that we need to be careful of." she looked up to meet everyone's gaze.

"Do you know anything about him?" Tsubaki was the next to speak, "Like his strengths, weaknesses, appearance and personality or anything for that matter," Tsubaki Questioned.

"And are you 100% sure that he and Kokabiel are the only ones we need to watch out for?" This time it was Kiba who spoke.

"The guy has no feelings of regrets or anything of the sort," She shivered, "all he wants is to kill and kill," I put my arms around Ray, _'Thank you'_ she whispered, I nodded.

"The guy will take any reason to justify his murders all in order to satisfy his bloodlust," even I'm starting to fear this guy.

Rather than power this guy is just filled with disgusting and absolute bloodlust.

"He uses a light sword and a holy gun," Ray continued, "Has white hair and around the same age as Ise," she paused, "he has a maniacal laugh that sends shivers down my spine," creepy bastard ain't he?

"Disgusting…" Koneko-chan agreed with my thought without knowing and so did everyone.

"When I was there he was the only one that was worth noticing among the exorcists in the church," She answered Kiba's question, "but now I'm not sure. For all we know Kokabiel may have gathered even more people," Ray is right.

"Ray is right," I echoed my thought, "For all we know Kokabiel may have strengthened his forces 10 fold without us noticing," I faced everyone from behind Ray, "That's also why we need to move as quickly as possible," They looked at me, "As we waste our time here Kokabiel may already be amassing a great number of excommunicated exorcists and Fallen Angels," I told everyone.

"This is more serious than us just helping Issei and Raynare it seems," Grayfia concluded.

"Seems like it," Akeno sighed, agreeing with Grayfia's statement.

"Then we don't have much time to lose do we?" Saji spoke up.

"Not much time…" Koneko-chan said the most words I have ever heard her say in a single sentence.

"Then for the plan," I said, "For starters since we don't have much information on them we can't move recklessly," I explained.

"We have Grayfia here someone on par with the Maou Serafall," I said, "But we can't have her fighting here," they all looked at me confused except for Grayfia and Sona who understood what I meant.

"If I were to fight Kokabiel then he would go all out without a second thought," Grayfia begun explaining, "If that were to happen then the damage around the city would be too much to cover up within a night," everyone adopted an understanding expression.

"Also," Sona added, "If we were to leave the fighting to Grayfia then Issei-kun's credibility for the upcoming Rating Game would be damaged," she got my second reason for having to fight Kokabiel myself.

"That's true," Rias whispered, "Just, be careful alright Issei?" Rias looked at me with eyes filled with worry.

"Don't worry," I said, "I'll beat up Kokabiel dirty ass and have Sushi and Ice-cream with everyone afterwards, my treat!," I tried assuring them that I will be alright.

That seemed to do the job as everyone smiled a bit.

"Now that that part of the discussion is over," I cleared my throat, "Here's the current plan," I went to serious mode and everyone followed suit.

After much discussing and deliberation this is the plan that we decided on:

First(1) – We sneak into the abandoned Church and look for Ray's friends, during this time a team will survey the area and prepare to set up a barrier around the building.

Second (2) – Once contact with the rescue target has been made the infiltration team will sneak out along with the 2 Fallen Angels.

Second (2.5 back-up plan) – If the rescue targets aren't found the infiltration team will meet up with the main group.

Third – The Main group will launch an all out barrage on the Church to smoke out all of the exorcists.

Fourth – An all out fight is disadvantageous in terms of numbers, so we will bring the fight into the forest with groups of 2.

If at any point Kokabiel was to show up I would be the one to face him.

If before, during or after the battle we still haven't found the 2 Fallens we will assume that Kokabiel has already killed them.

If the infiltration fails we will jump to step 3.

And that's the plan.

Simple, but probably the most effective with the current levels of the people in the teams, as for the people in the teams I will keep it a secret from you guys.

"Now that we have a plan… what should we do now?" I asked them.

"Train?" Kiba gave his opinion.

"anyone in favour?" Everyone raised their hands.

"Well then," I said, "For today's training let's go with this," everyone looked at me, "Let's have a battle royal!" I declared.

Everyone went wide-eyed with my proposal.

"Why not?" I asked them.

"So an all out fight without holding back and everyone is your enemy kind of fight," Kiba mumbled, then smirked, "I'm in," he said.

"WHAT?!" the people around us all screamed.

"It seems fun," the guy gave a charming smile, "Besides," he continued, "We get to have experience fighting multiple enemies at once," he finished.

"That's true," Sona contemplated, "Was that what you were getting at Issei-kun?" she asked me, I nodded.

"Yes," I spread my arms stretch, "Fighting with multiple enemies at once is a valuable skill for Rating Games and even real life battles," I put my arms down to my sides, "That's why this is the best way to help with that," I finished explaining.

"This will also help us determine everyone strength and weaknesses," Rias gave her approval.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Ray spoke, "Everyone spread out!" she shouted and everyone rn around the whole place trying to find a spot.

The training ground was pretty big. It was as big as the school grounds of Kuoh Academy. The place looked like some kind of barren wasteland where life cannot grow. The place was designed to be able to absorb powerful attacks and would reanimate itself after a day or 2. The temperature can also be adjusted from -100 degrees Celsius all the way to 500 degrees Celsius. The oxygen and gravity levels in the training ground can also be adjusted.

Right now the oxygen levels have been lowered to around 70% of what's normally in the air and the gravity was increased although only round the level where people will get exhausted around 45% faster. The temperature was increased to 50 degrees Celsius.

This was the desperate move me Rias, Sona and their [Queen]s thought of. This way even if they only did basic training they would end up increasing the effort they put into it. And even before the fight started it seems like everyone noticed how harder it was to stay down here. Even Rias and the others who planned this are having a hard time.

"Grayfia can you please?" I asked her.

Grayfia nodded an picked up a small gun from table and pointed it upwards.

1

.

.

.

2

.

.

.

BANG!

With that sound everyone dashed!

Kiba went straight for me, only to be blocked by Tsubasa who was kicked by Koneko-chan to the side.

I straightened my fist and was about to punch Koneko-chan when a bolt of lightning suddenly flashed in front of my face.

I looked at the direction where it came from only to see Akeno get hit in the gut by a wooden naginata.

As I watched her fall I felt a dangerous Aura behind me. I pivoted around to dodge Rias' power of destruction by a hairs breadth.

I heard a scream and looked where it came from to see Momo almost get hit by Rias' attack.

I charged up power in my right arm:

The element is [Ice]

The power is [Frost]

After charging up power I yelled, "Ice Fang Blast!"

The attack hit Saji who was having a bout against Kiba and was turned to ice in an instant.

Kiba wasn't safe either as his arm was frozen solid.

Everyone looked at me surprised.

"This is my first time actually using a fighting technique in front of everyone isn't it?" I smile at them.

I took advantage while everyone was still dazed as to what happened and I charged at Kiba.

He was able to react just in time to stop my hand that was aiming for his face but didn't see my leg coming up and hitting my elbow pushing it forward along with Kiba's sword.

With the loud noise of a fist colliding with metal everyone restarted fighting.

"Your reactions and reflexes are good," I complimented Kiba, "But," I looked at him, "Not good enough," as soon as I finished saying that I jumped up to avoid a hit from Akeno's lightning which hit Kiba's sword and sent it flying.

I descended on to Kiba and delivered a kick to his gut. He was able to summon a sword in time, but because it was an emergency, the sword was too flimsy and exploded upon impact.

Now that the two guys are down I looked at the remaining fighters which were all girls.

I saw Koneko-chan deliver a hit to Sona's gut just as she finished attacking Rias with her water spell.

Koneko-chan was then hit by Akeno with a lightning spell.

The fight was a mess and everyone was fighting whoever they saw. With their heightened senses due to the adrenaline of not knowing where and who will attack you they were able to react to attack from their blind side. But because of their fast reactions added to that the conditions set on the room, their stamina was being drained faster.

Because of their fast but instinctive dodges it was also easy to see where they were going to move and made it easy to predict where they would end up.

The sharp ones; namely Rias, Akeno, Sona, Tsubaki and Koneko-chan were able to guess what I was doing, were doing their best to try to control the adrenaline in their bodies and in extension their instinctive dodges.

The point in this match wasn't just for them to get used to fighting multiple opponents.

It is also a ploy to get them to awaken their beastly fighting instincts as devils which proved to be successful; and, by extension for them to be able to control those instincts and use them to their advantage.

My reason for taking down Saji and Kiba were because they were only fighting each other, ignoring everyone else.

As the fight progressed Rias and surprisingly everyone that was till participating were able to get a grasp on how to control their instincts. Their movements were still a little awkward but that could be overcome with intensive training.

I freed Saji from the ice I put him in as Kiba woke up and had the both of them fight me till the time was up for training.

Fighting a knight proved to be troublesome because of their speed. But Kiba still had a lot of work to do.

Kiba slowed down a little more than what's acceptable for a knight, whenever he made sharp turns making it easy to catch him whenever he tries to dodge a hit.

Saji on the other hand doesn't even know the different ways to use his sacred gear. It's called [Absorption Line] for a reason sheesh.

During the spar neither one was able to land a hit on me.

The girls looked completely exhausted, but.

"There's still ten minutes before the end of the training!" I shouted.

They all started moving around after I said that. Everyone was grunting, trying to squeeze out whatever power they had left. The ones that fell joined right after they got back up.

.

After ten minutes everyone gather around and fell in front of me, covered in sweat and blood, bodies twitched from exhaustion and none even tried to hide their wings.

"Alright everyone!" I said, "Good work today. All of you seem to have gotten what I wanted from this fight," everyone groaned in agreement, "Then what are they?" I asked.

"The fighting instinct of a devil," Rias said, I nodded.

"The rush of adrenaline when in a situation where you can get hurt in any place at any time," Akeno gave her understanding, I nodded.

"To keep a calm and collected mind in a fight," Sona said, I nodded.

"To not lose focus and to keep all of your senses high in a fight," Tsubaki answered, I nodded.

"Don't hold back…" Koneko-chan whispered, I nodded.

"Keep your surroundings in mind," Saji groaned out, I nodded.

"Don't block when you can't," he remembered what happened when he thought he could block me instead of dodging, I nodded.

"Don't put too much power into your attack as it would leave you wide open and drain your reserves faster," Ray said looking up at the ceiling.

Everyone gave different answers but they were all right.

"All of you are right," I said, "This training session is for you guys to learn the basics of fighting."

"What you learned today can be applied from fighting a one against one and a one against many," I told them, "Now why do you think I attacked Saji and Kiba and knocked them out earlier than the rest of you guys?" I asked them.

"I don't know," Ray said, I chuckled a bit.

"Because they were focusing on a one on one and were not paying attention to their surroundings which was the goal of me having all of you guys fight each other in the first place," I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"And I thought the two of you were smarter than that," everyone chuckled a bit.

"So…" Tsubasa whispered, "What now?" she asked.

"Now all of you are to rest for a bit and take a bath after that would be lunch," they groaned in happiness? Is that even possible?

I went to Ray and kissed her on the forehead, _'told you you're not alone,'_ I whispered to her with a smile.

_'you were right,' _she smiled back, _'and it's all thanks to you my Ise,'_ she kissed me back on my lips.

"Grayfia, Mei," I called on the two people that were on either side of me, "Take care of everyone and make sure they get enough rest before taking a bath," they nodded and I walked out of the room.

* * *

**[Are you sure about using that [ice]&amp;[frost] combo of yours partner?]**

Ddraig?

**[Ice Fang Blast is one of your more powerful attacks right?]**

Yeah.

**[Then why did you use it?]**

I need them to understand that even people our age can be powerful.

**[Maybe they already knew?]**

Knowing and understanding are two different things Ddraig.

Besides, I only used around 30% of its true strength.

**[If you say so partner, if you say so]**

Sheesh it's like you don't believe in your own partner Ddraig.

**[It's because you're my partner that I'm worried]**

Ddraig…

**[You're the best host I ever had during my time as the boosted gear]**

**[You don't flaunt your power around and only use it when absolutely necessary]**

**[And the only time it's necessary is when someone's life is in danger]**

That's because that's the only real thing I can do with my powers Ddraig.

**[You hate fighting, you want to live a peaceful life surrounded by people you care about, and want nothing to do with deaths and the like, you are prepared to shoulder the sins of others and prepared to carry the sins you will commit for others and yourself]**

That's because that's the only thing that's worth using my powers for.

**[And that is why you are the best host I ever had, and I am afraid of losing you partner]**

Dude you sound like a girl right now.

**[We both know partner that-]**

"Issei," before Ddraig could finish what he was saying, "We need to talk," Grayfia interrupted.

"Yes?" I asked putting my discussion with Ddraig to the back of my head.

"It's about Rias-ojousama," she looked serious, "Do you-"

"Yes I do," I cut her off.

"Then…" she had a sad smile.

"Let's not talk about this for a while," I said.

"Why?" she questioned with a little irritation in her voice.

"It's more fun this way," I smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Is that so," it wasn't a question. But, more like a sigh of relief.

"You've always been like that," seems like she also…

"And that's why people love me!" I declared and she giggled. Seriously… how cute can you get, Grayfia?

"I also forgot about it till the first day of training when I saw her Power of Destruction," I admitted.

"As for me I only remembered today when you used that ice blast of yours," she smiled, "You've always liked using that technique," we both laughed.

* * *

Me and Grayfia walked alongside each other to the kitchen where we cooked today's lunch.

The lunch consisted of a variety of salads. There was steak for each mouth and newly made warm gravy and other sauces were set up in the middle of the table inside silver gravy boats and silver sauce dishes. There was a bunch chicken wings on five plates spread across the table. There were also big smoked fishes spread out on the table on long plates. Spring rolls, wasabi, and a bunch of other food were set up all over the table in a perfectly symmetrical and organized manner.

We were in the western styled dining room that my mother had built for a different touch in the purely Japanese styled home.

"Don't you think we made too much?" I asked, as me and Grayfia looked at the table already knowing the answer.

"They were tired from the training and some even missed breakfast so this should suffice," she said with a straight face and a monotone voice.

"True enough," I said.

"What's that smell?!" I heard a guy's voice.

"It smells really good," another guy's voice.

"Wow," now a bunch of girls voices echoed.

"Seems like they're here," I looked at Grayfia.

"Seems so," she looked back at me.

We heard countless footsteps getting closer and the noise of chattering. Then the door opened to reveal Mei with the people that rested earlier.

"WOW!" I heard Saji shout which turned to an "OW!" when he was hit by Sona for shouting.

"We put quite a bit of effort into making these so all better-!" but before I could finish everyone was already sitting and begun eating.

"Well let's eat before they finish everything," I said to Grayfia.

"Please go ahead," she said. I raised an eyebrow then grabbed her hand and dragged her to the table then pushed her onto a chair much to her surprise.

"WE are ALL eating together," I scolded her; she was stunned, then smiled and bowed.

"Good," I said patting her on the head… WHAT DID I JUST DO?!

She didn't push my hand away so I just continued petting her.

After a much deserved petting for Grayfia I also started eating with everyone. Luckily no one noticed me being intimate with her. But, why did she let me pet her? Women truly are mysterious creatures.

00000000TIME SKIP00000000

I woke up in my room to see Ray sleeping in my bed, at first I was surprised. But looking at her sleeping face gave me a sense of calm that I have never felt before. The light casted by the moon came in from the gap between the curtains in my room. The moonlight gently landed upon my Ray's face causing her soft features to glow with the beauty of the moon itself.

"Ray," I whispered to the winds.

I gently caressed her face with my hands, careful not to wake her up. She snuggled towards my hand and smiled. I couldn't help forming a small smile as I looked at her. My heart was filled with happiness, a sense of completion and love.

I stood up from my bed, and went towards the door, careful not to wake Ray.

I walked down the corridor, towards the front door for a night walk.

I went outside and saw the moon and the stars gently showering the earth with their light. The cold breeze of the night, brushing my skin, my clothes gently fluttering along with it and the leaves of the trees dancing as if in a trance…

"What a beautiful night," I whispered to myself.

I walked around the block the sky illuminating my path.

"Hey," I heard a guy say.

"Come with us, come on," another voice said.

"We'll show you a good time," a third voice convinced.

"NO!" a fourth voice, this time a girl.

I run towards the voice to see a three girls surrounded by thugs.

One of the girls had brown braided hair at the front that reached just past her shoulders. She had big red rounded glasses with a pink rim around it. She was wearing a plain white shirt a short pink skirt. She had white heeled shoes that exposed her toes. The girl's hair was a bit messy but it actually just complimented her better as it gave her a messy girl type that had a slight tomboyish side.

The second girl had light pink hair with her bangs being held up by a yellow headband. The girl was wearing a pink shirt that hugged her hips. She wore jeans that hugged he legs firmly, increasing their sensuality.

The third girl had long brown hair that was let alone to flow with the wind which reached past her shoulders and was a little longer that the girl with glasses. She wore an extremely light brown off-the-shoulders sweater. The girl wore tight-fit jeans that emphasize the plumpness of her legs.

The two looked somewhat familiar, WHO CARES?!

"Hey!" I shouted towards the punks hitting on the three girls, "Better leave those girls alone," I told them.

"Or what?" one of the punks mocked, "You gonna go to the cops and have e'm save yo' li'l ass?" I'm seriously getting tired of dealing with idiots like these.

"Just stop before you guys get hurt," I sighed and shook my head.

They all laughed and one of the bastards reached for the pink haired girl.

"NO!" she screamed.

That's the last straw.

I walked over to them and grabbed the guys hand squeezed it till he let go of the girl.

"Are you okay?" I asked the girl.

"Hyoudou-kun!" they knew me?

Looking at them closely… "Murayama, Katase!" I exclaimed, "What are you two doing here in the middle of the night?"

"We went to pick my cousin up in Akiba but we kinda got left behind by the last train," Murayama explained.

"But we didn't have any money to stay the night at a hotel so we went and got a cab," Katase continued.

"We ended up losing our wallets and the cab driver got mad and dropped us off at a random place," Murayama finished.

"Well," I scratched my cheek, "That's one crappy night you girls had huh?" they looked uncomfortable and were blushing a bit.

"Not entirely it seems," they both gave me a huge smile they were blushing a bit too.

I was wondering why till I remember what happened during middle school, and their confession.

I blushed and hid my face.

These girls confessed to me during middle school. I liked them but I'm not human. I will outlive them for thousands of years. I don't want them to grow old as they watch me stay the same. My parents told me that for supernatural beings like us, falling in love with humans is the same as condemning your heart with suicide and causing great pain to the people that will truly love us till their last dying breath.

During middle school I knew that these two were serious about me. I liked both of them but not enough to say that I loved them. If I said yes I may have really fallen in love with them. Even now in high school their feeling for me hasn't diminished by even a bit. Even after finding out that I'm going out with someone they're feelings for me are still present.

"Don't ignore us you bastard!" I heard a guy said.

I was too into my thought so I couldn't dodge the attack. But instead of feeling something touching me I saw Murayama get hit in my place.

She was out cold. I bent down on one knee and caressed her swollen cheek.

I looked up at the person who hit her, rage boiling over. And without holding back… I punched him in the face with enough force to break his nose and smash his teeth out his mouth.

The guy fell holding his broken nose and rolling on the ground blood coming out of his mouth. I glared at the others and said in the most rage filled voice I have ever used in my entire life, "GET LOST AND NEVER LET ME SEE YOUR UGLY MUGS IN THIS TOWN EVER AGAIN," they picked up the guy that was rolling on the ground and run with their pants soaking wet from pee.

I picked up the unconscious Murayama and had the girls follow me.

I went to my house and let them inside. We went to the living room, and put Murayama down on the tatami floor.

"Is she going to be okay?" Katase said worried.

"Don't worry," I placed a hand on her head and she looked up at me surprised by the contact, "She's just unconscious," she was about to say something till I cut her off.

"She doesn't have a concussion and if she did those guys would be in the hospital for the rest of their lives by now," I petted her and she didn't move away, "I'll go get the ice-pack from the fridge, so stay with her okay?" they both nodded.

◘◘◘Issei's Living Room (Katase POV) ◘◘◘

I was looking at Kaori's sleeping and swollen face when I heard Kiriyuu ask, "Who was that guy?" well there's no blaming her I guess.

"His name is Hyoudou Issei," I told her, "We were in the same middle school and well…" I paused, "Me and Kaori confessed to him," I remembered his blushing face that day.

"eh?" seems like she couldn't believe it.

"Both me and Kaori confessed to him in middle school," I remembered when we mustered our courage when we decided to confess to him, "In the same day, same time, and same place," The memory of me and Kaori both agreeing to share Hyoudou if he couldn't choose between us came back, "In the end he turned down the both of us," the face he made when he turned us down… he looked really sad.

"He looked really sad when he turned down both me and Kaori," I looked at Kiriyuu, "We couldn't feel any sadness when he turned us down," I honestly told her, "He looked sadder than we felt which kinda blew off our own depression," he looked like he was going to break when he said us he couldn't go out with us, "That's why both me and Kaori decided that we'll pursue him no matter how many times he turns us down!," I declared, "We decided that we wanted to make Issei smile instead of making him looked broken like in the past," Hyoudou-kun that day was hard to look at, almost pitiful. But his eyes rejected all forms of pity.

"So even now you're still gunning for him?" she asked with a tilt of the head.

"Yeah," I smiled at her.

"Guess I can't blame you for that," she admitted.

"What?" I asked.

"He's a good guy," she said, "He came to help us not knowing it was you and Kaori," she looked at me, "The way he cared for Kaori looked like how a lover would care for his woman," the way this girl puts things…

"He really cared about you two, how angry he was when Kaori was hurt, how careful he was with carrying her and how gentle he was reassuring you," she looked at Kaori then back to me.

"No wonder you have the hots for him!" she teased me. I couldn't deny, nor was I planning to.

"Maybe," I smiled, she looked shocked.

"Usually you'll get angry at me and tell me I'm wrong," she was right.

"I can't deny my feeling for Hyoudou nor can Kaori," I spoke, "Don't tell anyone about this okay?" I winked at her and she nodded.

◘◘◘Issei's Living Room (Issei POV) ◘◘◘

I was going to the living room after I got the ice-pack for Murayama's swollen cheek when I heard Katase talk to the girl with glasses.

I see, those two really are... I couldn't really deny that I'm starting to regain the feelings I had for them in middle school. Even though it was just a small crush on the two energetic girls in my class, I can't deny that what I felt for them was probably a little more than just a crush.

I walked in careful not to be found out that I was listening in.

I knelt down beside the unconscious girl and placed the ice-pack on her swollen cheek.

My love for Ray is still number one and Ray is the first girl I fell in love with. But I had a big crush on two girls in middle school, I'm even worse than I thought I was.

"That should do it," I said after putting Murayama's swollen cheek on the ice-pack.

I looked at the clock… it was 10:00PM, "It's already late," I looked at them, "Stay here for the night and we'll go together to school tomorrow," I stood up from my spot.

"But," the glasses girl said.

"What was your name again?" I cut her off.

"Oh," she turned slightly red, realizing she hasn't given me her name yet.

"Kiriyuu Aika," she pushed her glasses with her middle finger, "Nice to meet you," she had a glint of mischief in her eyes.

"Nice to meet you too Kiriyuu-san," I bowed to her.

"We don't want to impose on you," Katase said.

"Like he said it's already late let's just accept his offer," Kiriyuu-san said.

"But-" she was about to say something but I cut her off.

"I insist," I said, "There's a phone over there, go call your homes," I pointed at the phone in the hallway.

"If you insist then," Katase looked at me then blushed a bit.

"But before anything I need to tell you something," they cocked their head to the side, "There are girls here from our school who're having a sleep over," I half lied.

Can't tell them that I'm living with 6 bishoujous can i?

"What?" they looked at me dumbfounded.

"Rias Gremory–senpai's parents actually know mine and well," I thought of a lie, "They asked me if Rias can stay at this house for her house wife training," damn this is awkward.

"So Rias-oneesama is here as a maid?" she looked even more dumbfounded.

"Not exactly," I defended, "She's here to LEARN how to be a HOUSEWIFE not a maid," I assured her.

Both girls looked unconvinced but let it go anyways.

00000000TIME SKIP00000000

After explaining to the girls what's happening and bringing them to some of the vacant rooms, I went to the lake at the back of the mansion.

The lake was beautiful. It was surrounded my many lush green trees. The water was as clear as a newly refined mirror and reflected the beauty of the moon, the stars and the night sky. In the middle of the lake stood a tall rock that pointed away from the direction of the mansion.

As I looked closer I could see a silhouette of a person on top of the rock. I hid behind the bushes and erased my presence. Focusing some power into my eyes I looked at the person on the tree. Upon closer inspection the shadow was revealed to be Koneko-chan.

She was wearing a short kimono that showed off her legs. On top of her head were… cat ears? Looking closely I could also see a tail sticking out of the top of her butt. Her eyes were closed and she looked like she was enjoying the night air.

But feeling her aura… she felt confused… scared… lonely…

I got out of the bushes and walked towards her. I let my aura be felt by her. She reacted by quickly turning her head around. We caught each other's eyes and held each other's sight tfor a few second until… she dashed off.

I quickly followed after her. My wings unfurled and my dragon eyes activated. I followed her scent and her Aura. I reached out with my power and felt the different life signatures of the things around me.

I couldn't feel Koneko-chan. She was hiding her presence from me.

I flew all around the forest which was also my backyard, following anything that may lead me to her.

I heard a slight sound coming from my right. I pushed all of the power I had into my wing and flew straight to where the sound was. To my relief I saw Koneko-chan dangling on a rope probably from one of the traps I set-up when I was a kid.

"Koneko-chan," I called her name, she could look at me.

"Why did you run?" I asked her.

"Are you not going to tell me?" I gently asked her.

I stood there for a few minutes and let Koneko-chan dangle on the rope wrapped around her leg.

"I'm…" she finally said something.

"I'm scared," she admitted.

It seems like the pollens released by the flowers finally took effect.

The flowers here in the mountain have a multitude of uses, from poisoning to healing and to causing different effects. The flowers around me and Koneko-chan, helps with relaxation and in some cases helps with letting your feelings out.

"I'm scared of my power…" that was the longest thing I have ever heard from Koneko-chan, but longer ones are about to come out.

"I had a sister," I heard from Rias the whole story when I asked her why Koneko-chan wasn't using her power as a youkai, "She became drunk with the power of our race," if I remember correctly her name was Kuroka.

"She killed her master then abandoned me," it was to protect Koneko-chan if what Rias told me about Kuroka's master was true, "After that the adults all directed their animosity towards me," they all blamed Koneko-chan for her sister's actions.

"I…" she whimpered.

"I'm scared of my power," she began sobbing.

I cut the ropes and held her close. Her small hands gripped my shirt, her head on my chest and my clothes were getting soaked with her tears. But even so I let her cry, I let her hang on to me as hard as she could.

"I…" she started in between sobs, "I don't want to become like nee-sama," the fact that she's still calling her nee-sama proves that Koneko-chan still cares for her.

"I don't want to use my powers," she was crying even harder now, "But I want to get stronger," I hugged her tighter. Like squeezing a sponge she shed more tears.

"I don't want to hurt Buchou and the others," I petted her head with my right hand.

"I'm scared too Koneko-chan," I whispered to her, she stopped crying and looked at me, "When I was around the age of 11 or was it 12?" I tried to remember when, "It doesn't matter when I guess," I put the thought aside, "Anyways, when I was younger around the age of 11 and 12… I lost control of my powers," I looked her in the eye, she looked surprised.

"Issei-senpai did?" she looked like she couldn't believe me.

"I lost control of my powers and went berserk… I ended up hurting innocent people and even my parents were injured," I caressed her cheeks, "I almost lost my childhood friend because of my rampage," Koneko-chan stopped crying and was listening intently to me.

"I hurt her with my own two hands," I recalled my past, "If it wasn't for my parents I could have killed her," I said in a soft voice, "The look of fright on her face and the tears she shed that day," my voice cracked a bit, "I can still remember it till this day," I can feel a tear run down my cheek.

"After the incident I kept rerunning the scene in my head over and over again," I stopped myself from crying anymore, only to fail, "whether I was awake or a sleep that memory still haunted me," Koneko-chan wiped a tear from my cheeks while she herself was sobbing, "That's why a sealed my powers as a dragon, I was scared of my powers and had Ddraig seal it till I made a decision to come back to the world of the supernatural," I looked at her.

"Then I met Ray then you guys," she looked surprised, "If it wasn't for meeting all of you I wouldn't have had have the courage to use my dragon powers again," I smiled at her, tears still flowing.

"Ddraig unsealed you," she looked at me.

"I had my powers as a dragon unsealed when I made the decision to live in this world again, but I never intended to use it," I explained, "If I didn't meet you guys then I wouldn't have gotten the courage to use this power again… after that incident with me going berserk I tried to limit my interactions with people," I stopped crying.

"You people came into my life," I smiled at her, "All of you gave me a reason to overcome myself, for me to stand up again," I stepped back from her, "You people gave me something to protect," I increased the volume of my voice, "all of you entered my stale life and gave it a new color," I stretched my arms to my sides and exclaimed, "All of you became a part of my life! An irreplaceable part! I was lonely this past few years because of fear," I gently looked at her and put my arms down, "But all of you pretty much forced yourselves into my isolated life," I shook my head, "And I cannot thank you enough for it," I cupped her face with my hands and smiled at her.

"You're not the only who has suffered in the past Koneko-chan," I placed my forehead on hers, "Don't make the same mistake me and your older sister made," I kept my forehead on hers and closed my eyes, "Master your power, bend it to your will, use it to protect what you care about and make sure that it stays that way," I encouraged her the best I can.

"Issei-senpai," I looked at Koneko-chan.

She was smiling.

I smiled back at her.

"Thank you…" she kissed me on the cheeks.

I was too stunned to do anything.

"Please take care of me from now on MY Issei-senpai," I nodded still too stunned to do anything.

And before I could even move… Koneko-chan ran.

"Wow," was all I could say before walking back home… which was after I jumped into the cold lake to calm myself down…

DAMNED HORMONES‼‼‼‼‼‼‼

* * *

If there are any inconsistencies in the story please tell me right away!

If the characters are OOC Please tell me right away!

If you have any questions please PM or leave a review!

Constructive criticisms are welcomed!

If your going to criticize please also give a reason not just you "don't like it"!

For people who thought that Asia was going to show during that one scene sorry!

Issei had crush on both Murayama and Katase!

The name Kaori is the name of Murayama's VA!

Issei first "LOVE" is Raynare!

Please tell me if there are any spelling or grammar mistakes!

Also I got Kiriyuu from the Highschool DxD wiki!

And that's a wrap!


	7. Reunions and First Meetings

Sorry for the late update everyone!

I really didn't think that it would take me this long to finish this chapter.

Damned writer's block.

Also warning... There's something that hints to something terrible happening behind the scenes at around the middle part where the two Fallen Angel girls are going to be rescued.

Also there's a rhyme at the end, but before that there's lots of swear words you can just skip the swearing part, since the important part is the poem itself.

I know people don't like it but it's part of the story so please bear with it.

R&amp;R (Especially at the poem and action part since I'm not confident about those)

* * *

It's currently Monday so we had to come to school today. Even though we have to prepare for our upcoming fight against Kokabiel, unfortunately we didn't have a choice, as one of the conditions for Rias and Sona to be allowed to attend school in the human world was to stay at the top of their classes as well as to not let it get in the way of her job a Devil.

Right now our group consisted of the full force of the Student Council, the Occult Research Club, our two late night visitors with one of them leaving a few hours earlier than us and me. Mei wanted to come but she didn't have any excuse to be in school, the same as Grayfia.

Everyone was chatting about some random things that didn't have anything to do with the supernatural because we were in public. So most of the conversation centred around school related stuff.

I looked up at the sky, trying to see if it's going to be a cloudy night tonight or not. Honestly it would be for the best if it was a starless night so we can have an advantage over our enemies. From the looks of things we were out of luck. Not a single cloud was present in the blue sky. The sun was shining as bright as ever, giving light to the world and casting shadows of the houses and people around. Meaning the chances of having night clouds to shield the world from the light of the stars and the moon are slim to none.

The sounds that dominated my ears were the sound of the chirping birds, the flapping of their wings, the passing of the wind, the sound of the footsteps of the people around and the voices of the chattering masses.

While having these thought I felt a slight disturbance to my right. I looked toward the direction of depressed atmosphere to see Ray, her eyes were shadowed by her night black hair, but despite that you can see a dominating sense of dread. I just wanted to hold her in my arms and tell her it's all right.

But I knew that my words wouldn't do anything right now, and that she needs some time to herself to sort out her thoughts. I just left her in her mind.

I tried looking forward again just to have the sun blind me for a bit, causing me to bump to a bystander.

"Excuse me," I bowed and he bowed back. Thinking of brightness I remembered another important thing that could decide the course of someone else's life… the fight with Riser.

I have no doubts that I can defeat Riser. He relies too much on his in-born power that he didn't even try to improve. He was arrogant that he didn't even notice the things around him. He thinks too highly of himself, that to him everything other than himself was worthless.

He was the type to run his mouth but can't do anything when the time calls for him to be strong. He was the type to sacrifice those he deemed useless. The lowest of the low…

**[Whatever he may be, just be careful partner]**

Ddraig…

**[just make sure to beat him to a pulp]**

You don't have to tell me twice.

Me and Ddraig had a conversation for a little bit till me and the group finally reached the academy.

Koneko-chan separated from the rest of us as the first year class was at the first floor. After that Rias, Akeno, Sona and the other third years went up another floor as me and Kiba went to our separate classes.

I was left with Ray, Murayama and Katase. We all went to our separate seats after saying our short goodbyes.

Sitting down beside me was Ray. Her head still down.

Ray has been quiet since morning, from waking up all the way to getting here. I'm not sure what she was going through right now. I want to help her. I want to support her. But right now all I can do is watch her. And make sure that she doesn't do anything that will harm her and the people around her.

Nobody bothered asking us what was wrong. Nobody even bothered talking to either of us. My classmates probably sensed the atmosphere around me and Ray. Some of the guys were giving me glares, thinking I was at fault for Ray's mood. Some of the girls looked at me as if I was some kind of monster, me hurting Ray in some way occupying their thoughts.

I couldn't care less as to what they thought. All I can think about is Ray.

After a moment of silence between me and Ray the bell rang signaling the start of the first class.

Period one, we had math. The teacher pretty much just spoke through the entire period. I wasn't even paying any attention to what the teacher was saying; only the beauty beside me lingered in my head. I tried to call out to her during the class only for her to completely ignore me. As if not even registering that I was here.

Second period wasn't any better. Ray didn't even bothered talking to me during the in between class break, and now here in English class she didn't even bat an eyelash. The teacher called for her only to be ignored. I raised my hand and answered in her place.

The class went on like this till the bell rang signaling the end of second period and onto lunch.

After the bell rang Ray stood up and walked towards the door not bothering to spare me a glance. As he walked out my classmates surrounded me and begun asking me questions. I somehow managed to answer them without arousing suspicion or mentioning anything about the supernatural. My explanation was that one of Ray's friends was hospitalized and that she's really worried about her. Luckily most of the class bought this, but some were still a little bit skeptical.

After the interrogation I stood up with looking for Ray in mind. I went out of the classroom then focused some of my power into my nose, tracking down her scent. After a few moments I was able to lock onto the scent of a seductive fragrance that somewhat reminded me of the night sky.

I followed the scent, which lead me to the stair case. I went up to the third year floors and went up another floor to the roof top.

Reaching the final steps to the roof top I heard a voice no, it was song. I'm not sure what song it was. All I knew was, it almost brought me to tears. I didn't know why. I just felt my eyes starting to water. I composed myself and tried to recover. I kept my tears in check and walked up the last step.

The voice of the singer sounded like the silent strumming of a harp and the soft sounds of the winds gently caressing the winds. The voice was like a hymn by the heavens themselves, enticing, heartwarming, emotional and gentle. I couldn't stop myself from listening to the song. The song that cut deeply into my soul, as if it was a knife used to carve out my very being; leaving it's eternal mark.

The voice sounded so angelic that it made me want to erase all other sound from the world. It was a painful song, but the feelings and the voice behind it made it impossible to turn away and ignore the emotions it carried with each word. Each word said, each line finished, each stanza sang felt like my heart and soul was slashed by a sword of emotions. The pain in the heart of the vocal was clearly expressed by the words of the song.

I took a step forward closer to the door. The sound of my footsteps disturbing the harmonious melody brought, by the flooding emotions held by the angelic voice.

I reached for the door knob, turning it, careful not to make a sound that would break the music in the air. I opened the door and wallowed in the voice that came from heaven. I looked for the source of the voice, already knowing who it belonged to. And to the pain in my heart, there stood Ray' her hands clasped in the middle of her chest. Her tearful face pointed towards the blue horizon. Her eyes locked upon the invisible holy asylum from whence she came hidden behind the clouds. Her usual happy demeanor now looked weak and vulnerable, like the usual these past few days.

I didn't want to see her like this. I didn't want her to cry. All I want is for her to smile. I can't stand seeing her tears, and yet here I am, unable to take my eyes off of her lonely semblance.

She sang towards the heavens as if hoping that the god she once betrayed for whatever sin she committed could hear her pleadings for help and assistance. I felt my body shake. My hands were trembling, tears threatened to stain my cheeks.

I walked towards her, careful not to rouse her attention. I stood next to her, my eyes closed. I blocked out everything as I soaked up all of the emotions held within her voice. I didn't want to stop her singing till she has let out everything. I just hoped that she would smile again at the end of the hymn.

As the song finished I reached towards her with both arms. I pulled her close to me and made her turn to me. I grabbed the back of her head with my right arm and pulled her face onto my shoulders, my clothes soaking up her tears. I used my left arm to pull her waist closer to me.

I held her close for a while longer, not wanting to let go, fearing that she will break if I were to release my grip on her, feeling like she will fly away, never for me to see again…

We stayed like that for a few minutes till her cries were reduced to small and silent sobs. I brought my hand that was behind her head and held her cheeks. Pulling her head up for me to look at her violet eyes, I put my forehead on hers and whispered a bit teasingly, "What is the cause for my Fallen Angel's tears I wonder?" I heard her giggle and mumble something about cheesy, but answered anyways, "I'm scared," her voice trembling.

"And what would you be afraid of?" I asked her.

"Lots of things," I put her arms on my chest, "I'm scared of you facing Kokabiel, I'm scared of my friends being dead, I'm scared of Rias and the other's dying, I'm scared of myself dying, I'm scared of seeing you-," She listed a bunch of reason for her tears, I silenced her with a small peck on the lips, then said, "I'll make all of your fears disappear. No one will die, not you, not me, not anyone," i pressed my cheeks on hers, our tears molding together, to create a single drop.

"I'll see to it that we all live," I raised my head and kissed her again.

"Promise…?" Ray asked with a tilt of her head, no, it was more like she pleaded.

"Promise," I nodded and gave a smile, she kissed me back.

After that we went down from the roof. I didn't know that Ray held such feelings; her guilt for bringing us into this mess, her fear of us getting hurt, her fear of us dying, her unease for tonight's upcoming event. She was scared, confused, insecure, she was unsure of what to do and that frightened her, knowing that we were doing this for her despite the obvious risk made her feel responsible.

Looking at her, she still looked out of it. Not as much as before, but she still looked down on the ground.

I need to cheer her up still…

"We chose to do this," I stopped walking.

"What?" Ray looked at me mystified.

"We chose to help you and your friends," I looked at her, "there's no reason for you to feel responsible," I assured her.

"But," she looked away.

"All you're doing is making us feel like we made the wrong choice," I cut in, "instead of drowning yourself with guilt and possible negative outcomes. Why not try to look at this as it is?" she looked at me, "You have friends now here too Ray. And we all know that if we were in trouble you would choose to help us despite the risk," I smiled, "or are you saying you won't?" I pouted.

"Of course I would help!" she said quickly, with no hesitation.

"Exactly," I smiled again and started walking back.

"Meany," she glared at me, but instead of anger, it was filled with playfulness. She was still confused and unsure, but now she definitely looked better than before… thank goodness.

* * *

◘◘◘School (Raynare POV)◘◘◘

I've been scared and confused since this morning. I've accepted that I have people that worry about me and people that I care about. Now I know that I'm not alone in the world; that there are people who recognize me and think of me.

I've been scared for a few days now ever since receiving a feather from Kokabiel that belonged to Dohnaseek. I was afraid that Kokabiel may have hurt Mittlet and Kalawarner as well and may go after Ise and the others next.

Ise told everyone about my circumstance on my behalf yesterday, not trusting my own voice. At first Ise told me that it had to be me, but I was able to convince him otherwise. When they heard it at the beginning it seemed like they wanted to protest… until Ise brought out my name. I was honestly surprised. At first I thought that they would still say no since I was a Fallen Angel and that going against one of the cadre of the Grigori; which was the name of the organization of the fallen angels, would cause uproar and possibly a war. Surprisingly… everyone said yes to fighting Kokabiel, giving excuses such us, _'we can't have a dangerous individual roaming around the Gremory territory,'_ or, _'the bastard hurt my master, he is going to die!' _and even, _'it would be more dangerous to just let him be,'_ but deep down. As hopeful and too good to be true as it sounds, they were just thinking of me. Even Grayfia-sama…

I wanted to cry my eyes out due to extreme joy and fulfillment that I felt. For the first time since becoming a Fallen Angel… I felt needed, loved and cared for. I felt warmth that I have never felt before meeting Ise.

But despite that, I'm scared… I know how powerful Kokabiel is. And I know that Ise is strong. But I don't know how he will fare against the Fallen Angel cadre.

When I found that Grayfia-sama would be with us, I thought that we could pull this off. But the world isn't a place where things are convenient. As it stands, Grayfia-sama can only give us assistance and can't fully participate in the battle against Kokabiel. And that Ise is the only one who will be fighting Kokabiel if he were to appear. What's more we don't know what he's truly planning.

I felt insecure, scared and confused. _'Can we really do this?' 'Can we all survive?' 'Will we win?'… 'is dragging everyone into my problem really what a person does to the people they care for?' _these were the thoughts that kept mudding my mind since this morning.

I couldn't even look up from the ground. I felt ashamed of myself for bringing my "friends" into this. What's more…I felt guilty for making Ise; the person I care about the most in the world, fight the one that's caused me pain. _'Aren't I just taking advantage of their kindness?' _I couldn't even look at my friends, especially not Ise. I gave him the hardest fight in the entire operation.

I walked to school in silence. Not looking at anyone. When we reached the school we all went our separate ways. Sensing the atmosphere around me and Ise no one even bothered to come close. I felt Ise's eyes on me the entire day. His orbs were filled with worry.

During lunch I went to the rooftop wanting to be alone. Looking up at the sky, I remembered a song written by the humans for the God in the heavens. The same song I always listened to, even after falling from the grace of the high palace. The same song that I used to keep myself strong whenever I felt weak and vulnerable. The same song I sang to keep myself from braking. The song I engraved into my soul.

I couldn't help myself. Right now I'm confused, not knowing what to do… I clasped both hands and brought them close to my chest; I looked up at the sky and closed my eyes. I gathered all of my feelings; the fear, the confusion, the unease and let it all go with each passing word…

(Psalm 91 My God, In Him I will Trust [Credits at the bottom of chappy{Song at the end of the chapter without the breaks})

_He who dwells in the secret place of the Most High shall abide under the shadow of the Almighty._

_I will say of the LORD, "He is my refuge and my fortress; My God, in Him I will trust."_

Tears fell as I sang; remembering my time as an angel.

_Surely He shall deliver you from the snare of the fowler and from the perilous pestilence._

_He shall cover you with His feathers, and under His wings you shall take refuge;_

_His truth shall be your shield and buckler._

I thought of Mittelt and Kalawarner and what could be happening to them right now.

_You shall not be afraid of the terror by night, Nor of the arrow that flies by day,_

_Nor of the pestilence that walks in darkness, Nor of the destruction that lays waste at noonday._

_A thousand may fall at your side, and ten thousand at your right hand; but it shall not come near you._

Thoughts and memories of the plan came to mind, the risks and possible consequences.

_Only with your eyes shall you look, and see the reward of the wicked._

_Because you have made the LORD, who is my refuge, Even the Most High, your dwelling place,_

_No evil shall befall you, nor shall any plague come near your dwelling;_

_For He shall give His angels charge over you, to keep you in all your ways._

My mind went back to Mittelt and how she said she missed the comforts of the heavens. And how Kalawarner told us about the man she loved that died during the Great War and the one who she gave up her place in Heaven for. And how many like me fell from the confines of our sanctuary.

_In their hands they shall bear you up, lest you dash your foot against a stone._

My friends' faces came to mind and my tears fell harder…

_You shall tread upon the lion and the cobra, the young lion and the serpent you shall trample underfoot._

_"Because he has set his love upon me, therefore I will deliver him;_

_I will set him on high, because he has known my name._

_He shall call upon me, and I will answer him; I will be with him in trouble;_

_I will deliver him and honour him._

_With long life I will satisfy him, and show him my salvation."_

I saw Ise's warm smile flash across my mind… his gentle voice when he calls my name… the love I feel when I'm in his arms… the security and the ease his touch gives me…

My tears fell harder… and as I said the final words, I felt a hand on my shoulder; a warm and protective sensation, a sensation I'm well acquainted with. I felt the hand pull me towards it. I felt myself being spun and face the origin of the extended appendage. I felt my face press against the warm chest. I welcomed the embrace that soon followed, an embrace I knew so well. I let my tears fall harder, feeling the chest weaving in harmony with his breathing.

I stayed like that for minutes. As my sobbing ended I felt the hand caressing my head move towards my cheek. I felt the hand pull my face upward, allowing me to see the visage of my love; Ise. He was crying. He put his forehead on mine.

He whispered encouraging things to me. He came here out of worry for me. He held me tighter with each word, a gesture I whole-heartedly welcome. Our tears mixed, as our feelings flowed like water in a river of emotions. We enjoyed the other's company, letting out body's reach out and share each other's warmth. He kept whispering to me, to help me stop crying. I made him promise to not die on me, which sounded more like begging than asking. He said yes.

We started walking back to class. I was still unsure, not as much but not too less either. I couldn't look up. Ise stopped walking. He looked at me and said these words, _'We chose to do this,' _and, _'We chose to help you and your friends,'_ he looked at me, _'there's no reason for you to feel responsible,'_ he gently told me.

_'But,'_ I said.

_'All you're doing is making us feel like we made the wrong choice,' _he stopped me from saying anything else_, 'instead of drowning yourself with guilt and possible negative outcomes. Why not try to look at this as it is?' _I looked him in the eye hoping for the words I wanted him to say,_ 'You have friends now here too Ray. And we all know that if we were in trouble you would choose to help us despite the risk,' _he gave me his usual reassuring smile, _'or are you saying you won't?' _he gave me the cutest pout I had ever seen on a man.

'Of course I would help!' I said quickly, with no hesitation.

"Exactly," he smiled again and started walking back.

"Meany," I playfully glared at him. I'm still scared and insecure, but now I know for a fact; Ise will do what he can to keep his promise, and doing this is only hurting them rather than helping. They're all doing this for me, I can't be the one to bring them all down.

I followed after Ise, every word he said etched onto my heart, with renewed resolve… I held his hand as we walked the hallways of the school…

* * *

◘◘◘School (Issei POV)◘◘◘

Ray and I finally reached our class after an emotional moment together… holding hands. The girls were smiling at me and were whispering congratulations and so did the guys… some of the guys anyways, some were glaring daggers at me.

We went to our seats and sat just as the bell rang. We stayed there for the entirety of the class.

After the class finished I looked towards Ray, she was talking to some of her friends and was smiling brighter than before. The guys came towards me.

"So you back together again?" Motohama asked.

"We never broke up monkey face," I smirked when he got mad.

"Well sorry for worrying!" he growled at me.

"Sorry," I chuckled.

"Seems like Yuuma-chan's back to her usual self," Matsuda said.

I just smiled and nodded.

"Issei-senpai," I heard someone call me from the door.

I looked towards where the voice came from and saw Koneko-chan peeking from a gap on the sliding door. I stood up and walked over to her with a soft smile she came into the classroom and walked towards me; the other students looking at us as we made our way towards each other.

I kneeled on one foot and straightened my back looking directly into her eyes, "need something?" I asked with a tilt of my head. She reached towards me and hugged me to everyone's surprise. I was dumbfounded to say the least then I looked towards Ray who was smirking with an eyebrow raised before giggling silently, enjoying my awkward moment.

"Koneko-chan?" I asked embarrassment evident in my voice.

"I felt Issei-senpai's feelings…" she whispered.

Koneko-chan… being attuned to senjutsu without actually using it allowed her to feel the emotions in the air huh… I guess that's to be expected especially of someone as talented as Koneko-chan.

"You came here because you were worried?" I smiled at my cute kouhai. She nodded a 'yes'. After letting go of me she went to Ray, and gave her the same hug. Ray looked surprised but also happy for the contact. Ray slowly reached down on top of Koneko-chan's head with her hand, and started brushing her hair then hugged her back.

From how Koneko-chan nodded her silent yes, |Ray also asked the same question. I walked over to the two of them and gently pat Koneko-chan's head, much to her delight. Then in a silent tone Koneko-chan whispered, "Issei-senpai and Raynare are family to me…" she paused, not used to talking for long, "I don't like seeing them sad…" we felt a pang in our hearts for our sweet, little kouhai; read as family. Everyone was just staring at our bold display of affection, as I continued petting Koneko-chan.

"Sorry for worrying you," Ray said in a sisterly tone. Ray really thought of Koneko-chan as her own little sister, just like how he felt about the Fallen Angel Mittelt that she talked about who was about the same age as Koneko-chan. "But it's fine now," she gave Koneko-chan a warm smile, Koneko-chan looked at me, I kissed her on the forehead, earning silent gasps from the people around and wide eyes from Koneko-chan.

I hugged her and Ray and held them there for a bit till the bell rang. Ray and I walked Koneko-chan towards her class. When we got there we both kissed Koneko-chan goodbye before heading back to our class.

Koneko-chan may not be related to me by blood… but… she's like a little sister to me, albeit my slight attraction towards her, and from what my nose can tell, she harbored the same feeling she has towards me…

"She's really cute isn't she?" I heard Ray say, it was more of a statement rather than a question thought, I nodded while saying "Yeah". I hold her hand as we walked back to our class.

"I feel guilty for making her worry like that," I added to the conversation.

"Me too," my love replied, "I ended up making her remember some of her past," she looked down.

"You knew?" I raised an eyebrow she nodded and told me that Koneko-chan told her, but not having any experience with those kinds of things she wasn't able to help much to her frustration.

"She must have been scared that her older sister was going to leave her again," I held her hand tighter.

"I'll never do that to her," she reciprocated my action.

"I know you won't, softy," I smirked and she glared at me while making a cute pout.

"We're late for class," she said, not hiding that she didn't care right now. I just walked her hand in mine. "What should we do now?" I asked.

"Let's just hold hands till after school," I smiled, "Sounds like a plan," I whispered in her ear.

We spent the entire time in the roof top in each other's arms watching the clouds go by and the sky change color. We sat in silence enjoying the time before the bell rang.

It felt like a few minutes, despite us spending over an hour enjoying each other's company. We stood up and went to the Occult Research Club room to prepare for tonight's "Crusade" get it? Of course you don't… who the hell am I talking to again?

**[Beats me, Crazy]**

I said never to call me that again.

**[I never said I wouldn't]**

I hate you sometimes.

**[I get a good kick out of your suffering sometimes, partner]**

Shut up…

**[NO]**

Damnit.

**[don't swear]**

Damnit damnit damnit damnit~~

**[I'll stop now]**

Good.

**[Happy to hear things are going smoothly for you]**

Yeah.

**[Tell me when it's to fight, partner]**

Got it Ddraig.

While having this nonsensical conversation with the Dragon that let himself get butchered into a tiny million pieces and had his soul sealed into a chunk of metal forced to serve the poor saps to get stuck with the Red Dragon Idiot for all of eternity.

**[Hey that hurts my feelings!]**

That likes to whine about his feelings like a little girl.

**[Fuck you partner!]**

And likes to swear when he tells me not to.

**[Listen to me damnit!]**

And has less patience than a drug addict on multiple steroids while having extreme adrenaline rush, sugar rush and too much caffeine in his system.

**[I do not!]**

And is always in denial.

**[I'm done with this damnit!]**

Love you too Ddraig.

**[Hmph]**

Well after that exchange I finally reached the Occult Research Club with Ray in hand. I can feel multiple familiar presences and auras from behind the door. I reached for the doorknob then entered.

I saw Rias sitting in the middle of the room on a high-class looking red chair behind a Victorian styled wooden desk. There were some cabinets where tea-cups and small plates were placed.

Standing beside Rias was Akeno in her usual Kuoh Academy uniform holding a round tray. There were three couches, the one facing away from the door no one was sitting so I sat there. On the right couch sat Sona and her Queen Tsubaki in their uniforms. To the left were Grayfia and Mei. The rest stood around us paying close attention to what we were about to discuss.

"Does everyone remember the plans?" most of the people nodded but some didn't.

After that question we discussed the plan one more time.

The teams ended up with:

Infiltration team:

Kiba and Saji(Promoted)

Barrier/surveyor team

All of Sona's peerage (Excluding Saji)[with Mei as addition]

Teams of two consists of:

Sona [King] and Tsubaki [Queen]

Tsubasa [Rook] and Momo [Bishop]

Reya [Bishop] and Tomoe [Knight]

Ruruko [Pawn](Promoted) and Mei [Pawn]

Offense/Main team

All of Rias' Peerage (Excluding Kiba)[With Grayfia, Ray and myself]

Teams of two consists of:

Grayfia [King] and Koneko-chan [Rook]

Rias [King] and Akeno [Queen]

Issei [King] and Raynare [no piece]

"The number on the offense team isn't much is it?" I heard Saji say.

"Considering the people in it anymore than that would end up in a one-sided massacre," Tomoe sweat dropped. After that sentence no one dared to question the formation anymore.

"Shall we go?" I asked everyone. They all nodded.

"Just make sure that no one dies got that?" Ray said, although a little pleadingly, everyone smiled and nodded.

"Let's go!" Mei cheered and everyone followed even Koneko-chan.

After that gathering we all moved out, heading towards the old abandoned church, I handed out magical headsets that allow us to connect to each other despite the distance. The moon was out and there were no clouds in the sky. The illumination casted by the gentle moonlight gave the Fallen Angels better visual, decreasing our advantage over the dark night battle. Now the moonlight looked more irritating than the teacher giving us senseless homework.

We moved silently making sure not to get detected by the Fallen Angels in the church and around town. After making our way through the silent rows of houses we reached the foot of the mountain where the church stood. We went our separate ways. The Barrier team scattered around the premise of the mound of rock, trees and soil. As me and the Offense team dispersed into our groups of two surrounding the church, with the Infiltration team moving faster and into the building. All the while avoiding any contact with the watches.

That Kokabiel set out multiple people to watch the area around the church and the mountain. Making it hard for the Barrier team to maneuver around to set up points from where the Barrier edges should meet. The sheer amount of the Barriers they need to put into place as well as the energy required to maintain them would be pretty large. But with Mei on our side creating a powerful Barrier to keep anyone from leaving would be easy.

"We've found the hostages," I heard Kiba from the headset.

"Think you can get them?" I asked in a silent tone, the whole conversation was broadcasted through the headsets.

"There are too many guards." Saji voice echoed through the device, "we need a distraction to keep them away," I smirked.

"Before that," Grayfia interjected, "Is Kokabiel anywhere to be seen," the answer was a no provided by Kiba.

"Looking for me?" I heard someone say from behind me.

Shit when did he get here?! I jumped away and so did Ray.

"Activate the Barriers now!" I ordered and blue blight suddenly sprung up from 10 different points. Each light was of a different color; blue, red, light green, yellow, light blue, gold, black, white, dark green and silver, each light representing a different element.

"A decagonal multi-elemental, god-class, reverse barrier," he looked at the formed barrier. Like he said the barrier was in a form of a decagon. Each side was glowing of multiple colors; a mixture of each light released by the elements.

"And from the looks of it, the material used for the barrier has some traces of the ever ethereal Philosopher's stone," he smirked, neither the playful kind nor the intimidating kind, but of the creepy and foreboding kind, "Impressive," he said before disappearing and appearing from behind me.

I blocked his attack and was sent spiraling towards the sky. From up here I could see the people from the church rush outside and started a fight with my comrades, "To think that you would even bring the adopted daughter of the Gremory Family; Grayfia Lucifugus and the walking Philosopher Stone Mei Kotobuki with you, desperate?" he mocked.

"I can handle you by myself, rotten crow," I smirked, though I say that, my arms hurt like hell. Not that I know what hell feels like.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA," he laughed a maniacal laugh.

"Damned crazy rotting crow," I spit in disgust, this guys really gives me the creeps. Bloodlust was pouring out of the pours of his body like a waterfall. He's voice sounds like the suffering of a few hundred souls burning in the deepest depths of hell where even the devil himself hesitates to tread.

Ddraig!

**[Shall we do this partner?]**

Yeah, it's time to give this creep the beating of a lifetime!

**[YEAH!]**

"BALANCE BREAK‼" I screamed at the top of my lungs creating a sphere of Crimson energy around me…

* * *

◘◘◘Abandoned Church [Inside] (Kiba POV)◘◘◘

A moment ago our plan was going smoothly then I heard an unfamiliar voice from the head set Issei-kun gave us. After that Issei-kun just issued the order to activate the barrier alarming the people from inside the church causing them to run out.

Then from the device I heard Issei-kun gave us a silent order of 'do your job' after that me and Saji-kun jumped down to the two Fallen Angels that were tied up with rope, arms over their heads and towards the corners of the ceiling, with their legs towards the corners of the floor. They're clothing was ripped and left little to the imagination. Whatever they did to these girls makes me want to puke. On the ground between their legs were dried drops blood and some unpleasant scent permeated through the air giving the people an idea as to what they did to these poor girls.

Seeing them like this filled me with rage. I can't believe people can be this cruel, and to their own kind no less.

'Disgusting' was the only word for this.

I saw Saji on the corner of the wall trying to stop himself from gagging after seeing this. The girls also had some cuts here and there, some were starting to become infected, some were still bleeding. This is just too cruel.

"hahaha," a sudden voice came from the door leading to the stair case, "It was fun 'playing' with those girls till they stopped resisting altogether," the bastard donned a disgusting smile on his face.

The bastard was wearing a priest's battle clothing the consisted of a white suit and pants with a black over coat and had white hair. The guy's face and demeanour disgust me to no end.

"They were all 'NO!' 'NO!' at first till we started whipping them to silence their mouths; do you know how good it felt playing with the bodies of those filthy things?" he was licking his sword as if to emphasize his point.

I couldn't handle it anymore and so I drew my sword, "I'll kill you, you dirty bastard," I declared with venom in my voice, "Saji get those girls out of here," I ordered. Saji tried to get there but before he did we felt a strong pulse of dragonic energy. Usually this amount of energy would suffocate me, but… I felt a warmth wash over my body. And I felt stronger; I caught a glimpse of light from the side of my head, and saw the two tied up girls get enveloped in a crimson light, as if caressing them gently.

The blood on the ground dissipated and the awful smell in the air disappeared and was replaced by the scent of morning dew in an evergreen forest. The cold room suddenly became warm, and from the corner of my eye I started to tear up. I'm not sure why, but the feeling the light gave me, made me feel like I was being protected. The same feeling I had when I used to believe in the God of the Bible.

I felt safe, and powerful, like I was wanted. I looked towards Saji and he looked like he was in a trance. The wounds on the girls' bodies regenerated and mended slowly but surely, their clothing was being repaired and giving them back their dignity.

I remembered where I first felt this aura; the night when I first saw Kokabiel, the night where we got to know a little bit about Issei-kun and begun training with him.

I calmed myself down, and looked towards Freed, pointing my sword at him I said, "I'll make you regret your actions, Freed Sellzen!" I declared with intensity in my voice, "Go Saji-kun!" I told my partner, he gave me a nod as a reply. And, in a flash, the sound of metal clashing against metal was heard through the entirety of the church…

* * *

◘◘◘Abandoned Church (Raynare POV)◘◘◘

After the surprise attack of Kokabiel and Ise issuing the order to activate the barrier we were suddenly surrounded but the people hidden in the church. I saw some explosions and lighting strikes everywhere. But before we could do anything a sudden flash of red light and the ground turning into a massive fist and struck down over ten people within a few seconds. I looked towards where the light came from to see Mei her hands on the ground with alchemic runes on the back of her hands.

She made her way towards me and gave me a light motherly hug, much to my pleasure, not that I'm going to tell her. When I was about to say something a crimson light suddenly appeared in the sky and as Ise's voice saying "BALANCE BREAK‼" echoed throughout the premises. I looked up to see an orb of crimson light and released a ferocious power that resembled that of a dragon's.

I felt stronger as the light grew more intense and I heard through the device that Ise gave us that everyone was feeling the same thing; stronger and warm. I looked towards Mei asking for an explanation. Not a single record in the Grigori institute says that the **[Boosted Gear]**'s balance break affected the people around him with its ability rather than destroying what it comes into contact with.

"Ise's ability doesn't come from the boosted gear alone," she begun, "Ise said that he used a technique called [cleansing] on you guys before right?" she asked, everyone said yes, "Ise's has the ability to provide support and assistance to everyone using the power he was born with. When Ise goes into **[Balance Breaker]** mode that ability to assist is forcefully released from his body, the good thing is? There are no draw backs. The ability strictly applies to himself and his comrades; what's more the ability is strengthened thanks to the boost given by the boosted gear," we were all silent, all fighting stooped.

"Although the nice warm and fuzzy feeling also affects the enemy," I looked at the exorcists and saw that some of them were crying and dropped their weapons and themselves onto the ground, "because of the overflow of energy his allies' abilities are also boosted by the **[Sacred Gear]**," we all went silent, except for the sound of fighting coming from the church…

"Ise…" I whispered tearing up a bit as the light slowly lost its glow...

* * *

◘◘◘Above the Church (Third Person POV)◘◘◘

As the light dissipated, the man enveloped by the crimson light appeared, with a red armor resembling a dragon. The armor covered the man from head to toe, in its red brilliance. The light that came from the multicoloured barrier reflected off of the metal's shiny frame. Giving it an ethereal glow, but as if to mock the world the armor slowly crumbled, leaving an aura in the shape of a small dragon in its wake, and from the mouth of the man in the warm embrace of the dragon came out the words, "Balance Break: Half Awakening," the man opened his eyes and looked at the pale black winged Angel who had a smirk that thirsted for blood.

And as if on cue a spear was dropped onto the cold hard ground, and as soon as he sound reverberated… the two men disappeared in a flash of crimson and black light. A clash was heard. The two were too fast for the eyes to follow. Not a single soul on the ground was able to see and follow their movements. In the instance that they stopped for a clash they disappear just as fast as they appeared.

As they continued clashing the roars of fight erupted from the ground. The devils and priests as well as a few Fallen Angels begun clashing ones more, but this time, some priests and Fallen Angel joined the devils in the fight while some of them chose to drop and stop.

The two fighters in the sky clashed with blinding speed and flashes of light. The two combatants covered in their respective color; one in red and the other in dark yellow.

"Damnit!" said the crimson fighter as the dark one laughed like a damaged organ.

"What now Sekiryuutei!" the winged one taunted, the crimson knight summoned a red sword made from his aura and slashed at the man in front of him, only to be blocked by a golden spear of light.

The two clashed, retreated and clashed once more, each clash remodelling the landscape. Explosions were heard on the ground and screams of pain, terror, rage and determination filled the air. One after another a body fell; the Devils stood proud and had no injuries. The ones on their side enveloped by a crimson aura protecting them from death.

The crimson dragon charged at the dark angel and exchanged blows. Each blow resounded into the night sky, like a bomb in the middle of the silent dessert. Each missed hit caused the terrain to take a drastic artificial change.

After exchanging blow for blow without a definite hit the crimson dragon was blown away by a sharp kick to the abdomen, causing the teen to cough out blood upon impact. The light protecting the people below from death lessened.

The teen stood up as the guardian light went back to life. The dark haired man appeared behind the teen in an attempt to hit but before he could an explosion of molten lava shot up from below his feet singeing the right side of his face, and in a howl of pain he flew back holding his burnt visage.

Left eye filled with rage he summoned a light spear the size of a small house, as the young man silently whispered, "The element is [Ice] and the power is [Burn], the support is [Lightning], the coating is [Wind] and the boost is [Blast],"

"Die!" the dark winged Angel screamed, throwing the house sized spear.

"Burning Ice Charged Bullet!" the teen screamed back swinging his hands in a downward slash, releasing a bolt white light in the shape of a human sized bullet that shot towards the enemy with a streak of fire blazing on its behind going at speeds undetectable by the blind eye, with a cyclone like coating around the entirety of the white bullet protecting it from the resistance of the winds.

The two attacks connected fighting for domination over the other as the two fighters draw a ragged breath glaring at each other. "My victory!" the Fallen Angel Cadre announced as the light seemingly started to go through the white bullet.

The teen smirked, "Really?" he donned on a crazy smile that would make the Angels fall from their sanctuary.

The Fallen Angel's eyes winded as his attack, which seemed to be piercing through the teens attack was being… burned. Attack was being burnt by the white bullet shot by the teen. The Fallen tried to run as he saw his attack start to dissipate only for crimson chains to come out of nowhere and surrounded him, trapping him in a crimson cell of unbreakable chains. He looked towards the teen, banged up and breathing hard, blood dripping from the side of his mouth.

"Dragon Chain Boosted Prison," the teen said, "These chains were formed from the armor that I shed after coming into this weaker form. Unfortunately for me, I can't kill you as it would cause uproar between the Devils and Fallen Angels." The brown haired man's breathing became more controlled, "So I had to capture you instead of killing you," his eyes burned.

"This is the end of the line for you Kokabiel," the small Dragon glared at the man, "It's your loss," the Dragon looked at the disheveled face of the Fallen one, and after delivering light punch to the back of the head, the Crimson Dragon Roared in celebration of his victory, bloody and tired yet victorious…

* * *

◘◘◘Church Inside (Saji POV)◘◘◘

I quickly untied the girls that were held hostage after snapping to reality when I heard Kiba's voice. I felt stronger and faster from the light thanks to that I was able to carry both of them at once. I ran as fast as I can towards the front door of the abandoned church fighting off any opponent that appeared and tried to stop me from getting anywhere. I heard loud shouts everywhere, especially the sky from where I believe Kokabiel was fighting Issei.

The sounds of their attacks clashing were enough to deter me from running and hiding in fear. The pure resolution you need to fight against one of the strongest Fallen Angels and their army of exorcists and Fallen Angels is crazy. That's why I can't run away like this. Everyone has steeled themselves to help a friend. I can't be the only one who runs away. I felt movement on my back. Knowing that they were going to wake up I went to the closest wall and placed their backs on it. The little one, I think Raynare called her Mittelt was the one to wake up.

She looked at me in fear, probably caused by the trauma of her experience. It was probably because of the aura that Issei was releasing, but I couldn't stop myself from hugging the poor girl. She jumped in surprise and fear, but I kept holding her. I didn't say anything as she continued to struggle. When she finally decided to stop trying to break free I whispered, "Everything is fine now," I could tell that she didn't believe me, "Raynare told us everything and we're here to help the two of you escape," she looked at me in surprise, and whispered, "really?" I wanted to break down. She might be a Fallen Angel but isn't she still a child?! "Yes" I said, controlling my anger.

She was able to sense the tiny bit of emotion that came from my voice and quickly cowered in fear, I reassured her "I'm not angry at you," she looked at me fear in her eyes, "I'm angry at the people who did this to you," I gently caressed her cheek, I never knew a girl could smell so nice, and felt so soft and fragile, is this how Issei feels whenever he touches Raynare?

Lucky bastard.

I kept reassuring her for as long as I can remember, until she finally cried onto my chest. This is so awkward. But Issei said that it's a man's job to support a woman on their time of need. And this girl really needed all the support she can get after her experience in that cold room.

I didn't know… a girl's tears were this hard to look at, and yet just as hard to look away from. It was as if it was a test whether you're a man or not. I'm not sure whether I passed the test or not, as I continued to caress her small head, say reassuring things to her and keeping my eyes on her small and fragile looking frame…

I don't want to see something like this again… I need to get stronger if I don't want those I care about to suffer like this… I'll train… I'll train even harder than Issei and surpass him!

**(Good determination… Saji Genshirou)**

Who's there?!

**(You're other self)**

What?!

**(My name is Vritra! The Dragon King! Also known as the Prison Dragon!)**

No…way

**(hahaha… a part of my soul was sealed into your sacred gear [Absorption Line])**

WHAT?

**(Based on the power of my soul trapped into your [Sacred Gear] it shouldn't be possible for me to connect with you much less have consciousness)**

Then how?

**(That Sekiryuutei that you hang out with probably did something to your food and gave me some powers to awaken with a certain trigger)**

Trigger?

**(The moment you make your resolve known to yourself)**

What?

**(The moment that you desired to accomplish something despite the hardships that would come along to stop you, one of them your lack of power, then your slight cowardice and your baseless pride that even you were aware of)**

Yeah…

**(But now you desire to strengthen yourself, you're trying to surpass your secret idol, your swallowing that weak pride of yours in exchange fof gaining something more important… actual value)**

…

**(Good job… Partner!)**

Thank you Vritra… and I guess I need to thank Issei too…

**(He did this without telling you, I doubt he wants any words of thanks)**

But.

**(If you want to thank him just make true of your resolve, partner)**

Thanks partner…

**(Also, you know that girl in your arms is gonna be in love with you afterwards, right?)**

WHAT?!

* * *

◘◘◘Church (Kiba POV)◘◘◘

This guy is tough for a human. Thankfully Saji-kun got out of here with the two Fallen Angels. Now I can just concentrate on decimating this bastard. His skill with the sword was on par with mine, and definitely above that of Issei-kun's.

Issei-kun may be strong but his swordsmanship was good at best… at least from what he's shown me. He is too cunning for you to just take what you see at face value.

I really should thank him for giving a chance to fight against someone that I can fight on par with. Our swords clash in a flash of silver as our swords begun to connect. I'm using a sword that Issei-kun lent me. It's a sword of medium length and average weight with no special features. In other words a short and simple sword forged with simple iron except that it has a resistance of light based weapons making this an equal fight in terms of weaponry.

Freed cut downwards from the right shoulder to my left hip. I dodged and delivered an upward straight slash trying to cut him in two.

"That's dangerous you shitty Devil!" he whined like a child.

"There's no such thing in a fight," I said in a cold voice. I really hate people like this.

Our fight continued for a few minutes till we heard large explosions outside of the church. We stopped for a bit then went back to trying to cut the other. I have to commend him for being able to keep up with a devil that has enhanced body strength.

As much as I hate this bastard's guts I'm enjoying our fight. There aren't that many that I can fight with a sword other than Issei-kun after all. And as much as I'm enjoying myself I don't have such liberty for due to our current circumstance.

I have to finish this quickly.

I used my sacred gear **[Sword Birth]** to summon my demonic sword, **[Holy Eraser]**. The sword looked like an ordinary western broad sword except that it had a black body and a golden hilt.

As our swords clash I activated my sword's power devouring the light attribute of the sword turning it into a simple handle that had no blade of any sort.

"That's cheating damnit‼" he whined like a child who just had his toy stolen from him after an unfair game.

Losing his sword he just went with long ranged fighting with his guns. Thanks to the boost that Issei-kun was giving I was able to easily deflect the exorcising bullets, and I was able to come closer. I thought that I was going to be able to finish him off till a sudden trap door appeared below his feet and he disappeared into the dark pit.

"Damn it" I curesd.

After he disappeared I heard a loud cheering noise from outside the church. I walked outside to see Saji-kun hugging the smaller fallen angel as he reassured her…

Good for you Saji-kun…

Everything is finally over…

* * *

◘◘◘Issei's House (Raynare POV)◘◘◘

After the fight and cheering I contacted Azazel-sama and told him what happened. He gave us his thanks and sent back some fallen angels to take care of the events that happened here. Our group was the one responsible for cleaning up all of the damage… Ise did most of the job though.

And now after getting congratulated by Azazel-sama we came back to Issei's house to rest. When I heard about what happened to Mittelt and Kalawarner I couldn't stop myself from crying as I held the two of them. Kalawarner woke up during the hug… when she saw me she cried and held me closer.

I told them everything that I knew, and that I asked Ise and the others for help in rescuing them. They showed their gratitude to which Ise just waved away saying, "Ray's friends are my friends," they smiled a bit from that and said thank you for a different reason, this time Ise just gave them a smile. I saw Kalawarner blush a bit, but saw Mittelt look and Saji Genshirou a bit longingly, he blushed and smiled and so did she… could these two be?... this is gonna be fun!

Also to everyone's surprise Saji Genshirou asked Ise to train him from now on, and even said that he was able to talk to Vritra, which Ise smiled too and said, "Good job, meet me in the training room 4 hours before school starts, everyday, after my fight against Riser," Saji went wide eyed. Not because of the ridiculous schedule but because Ise actually said yes…

Now the only thing left is the Rating game between Ise and Riser which is in two days…

* * *

◘◘◘Unknown Location (? POV)◘◘◘

Under the moonlit sky within a clearing in a forest of evergreen trees, here I sat. I moved my hands in accordance to my dream. My dreams became my inspiration for writing these poems of mine. For a reason or other my poems become reality, or is it reality that becomes my poems?

Here I sat under the gaze of the full moon in the shades casted by the trees. Wondering; what am I? I looked towards the star filled sky. I heave a sigh as I retold my life to myself. I've been alone for years since I left my town. I've made friends during my travels as well as enemies during my quest.

As I wrote the final words from my last dream I heard rustling. I looked towards where the sound came from. I looked directly at the bush hidden under the shade of the tree. From there, a girl? A girl came out of the bush. I stood up and walked towards her, as I got closer I saw her features in detail.

The girl looked no older than twenty. She wore a long black dress that aristocrats are known for. The black dress consisted of black silk that had purple frills around the skirt. The sleeves of the dress had a strange marking on them, it looked like vines that stretched out and went in a swirl like fashion and was embroidered with small purple beads that shined in the moon light. She also had a golden necklace around her neck.

The girl herself had pale white skin. Her figure looked like that of a goddess. She had long black hair that reached all the way to the back of her ankles. I couldn't see her eyes as they were closed. On her back were… wings… devil wings to be exact… but what caught my eyes the most was her small face. Her visage looked like that of a goddess of beauty.

She was the most beautiful person I have ever seen in the entire thirty years of my life. Looking closer she was bleeding. I rushed to her side and started to take her clothes off. I got my medical materials from the satchel and took a bottle of water and started to clean her wounds. Whatever happened to her really left her in a bad state. But why was her dress not torn? Ignoring that question, after I cleaned her wounds I grabbed a needle and a thread and started to stitch her wounds. After stitching her up I took some bandages and wrapped her up.

It took me quite a bit of time to treat all of her wounds. Luckily I found out about these kinds of practices from my dreams. It was hard to try and treat her without having any thought about her body. She was simply too stunning to resist the temptation to stare.

I looked at her sleeping face and felt my heart skip a beat. My face started heating up despite the cold air. What is this feeling I wonder?

After putting a blanket over her I lied down next to her and allowed sleep to take over me…

A castle of white

Stained by blood

A sky with no light

A plane of mud

The sound of pain

The shouts of woe

Pierced the rain

As the cries grow

My pain thrives

The heart aches

The lost lives

The sickening wake

The ending clash

The dying breath

The dancing ash

The coming death

With "Her" final breath.

"I Love You," "She" spelled

The coming death

"Her" name I yelled

Tear drops of white

Brought by "Her" blood

My sky that lost its light

Here I lay, on a plane of mud

* * *

(Psalm 91 My God, In Him I will Trust [Credits at the bottom of song]{Song at the end of the chapter without the breaks})

_He who dwells in the secret place of the Most High shall abide under the shadow of the Almighty._

_I will say of the LORD, "He is my refuge and my fortress; My God, in Him I will trust."_

_Surely He shall deliver you from the snare of the fowler and from the perilous pestilence._

_He shall cover you with His feathers, and under His wings you shall take refuge;_

_His truth shall be your shield and buckler._

_You shall not be afraid of the terror by night, Nor of the arrow that flies by day,_

_Nor of the pestilence that walks in darkness, Nor of the destruction that lays waste at noonday._

_A thousand may fall at your side, and ten thousand at your right hand; but it shall not come near you._

_Only with your eyes shall you look, and see the reward of the wicked._

_Because you have made the LORD, who is my refuge, Even the Most High, your dwelling place,_

_No evil shall befall you, nor shall any plague come near your dwelling;_

_For He shall give His angels charge over you, to keep you in all your ways._

_In their hands they shall bear you up, lest you dash your foot against a stone._

_You shall tread upon the lion and the cobra, the young lion and the serpent you shall trample underfoot._

_"Because he has set his love upon me, therefore I will deliver him;_

_I will set him on high, because he has known my name._

_He shall call upon me, and I will answer him; I will be with him in trouble;_

_I will deliver him and honour him._

_With long life I will satisfy him, and show him my salvation."_

(Music 2012 by Esther Mui. Scripture taken from the New King James Version®. Copyright © 1982 by Thomas Nelson)

Please tell me if this makes up for the late update!


	8. Crossing Fates and a Gentler Flame

**I sincerely apologize for the last part in the previous chapter! That was not the Poem that I wanted to put on the chapter. That was just something I made up to release some stress from school. I ended up copy pasting it instead of the right one! I'll replace that by the right one right away! The one on this chapter is the one that I wanted to originally include in the previous one! Also the monologue at the beginning of the final POV at the last chapter is also just to vent out some stress. It is by no means important**

**Again I apologize!**

**PS: as I am not a poet, the poems in my stories sometimes don't really have any kind of poetic thingy majigies that make them sound and feel like rhymes/poems at all.**

**Also, this chapter has about 12K words and i hope that this makes up for me not updating last week.**

**and like always R&amp;R and please if you're going to criticize please make sure it's constructive as there's a fine line between criticism and put downs.**

**Also please read the note the bottom of the story thank you**

* * *

Crossing Fates and a Gentler Flame

_Under the moonlit sky within a clearing in a forest of evergreen trees, here I sat. I moved my hands in accordance to my dream. My dreams became my inspiration for writing these poems of mine. For a reason or other my poems become reality, or is it reality that becomes my poems?_

_ Here I sat under the gaze of the full moon in the shades casted by the trees. Wondering; what am I? I looked towards the star filled sky. I heave a sigh as I retold my life to myself. I've been alone for years since I left my town. I've made friends during my travels as well as enemies during my quest._

_As I wrote the final words from my last dream I heard rustling. I looked towards where the sound came from. I looked directly at the bush hidden under the shade of the tree. From there, a girl? A girl came out of the bush. I stood up and walked towards her, as I got closer I saw her features in detail. _

_The girl looked no older than twenty. She wore a long black dress that aristocrats are known for. The black dress consisted of black silk that had purple frills around the skirt. The sleeves of the dress had a strange marking on them, it looked like vines that stretched out and went in a swirl like fashion and was embroidered with small purple beads that shined in the moon light. She also had a golden necklace around her neck._

_The girl herself had pale white skin. Her figure looked like that of a goddess. She had long black hair that reached all the way to the back of her ankles. I couldn't see her eyes as they were closed. On her back were… wings… devil wings to be exact… but what caught my eyes the most was her small face. Her visage looked like that of a goddess of beauty._

_She was the most beautiful person I have ever seen in the entire thirty years of my life. Looking closer she was bleeding. I rushed to her side and started to take her clothes off. I got my medical materials from the satchel and took a bottle of water and started to clean her wounds. Whatever happened to her really left her in a bad state. But why was her dress not torn? Ignoring that question, after I cleaned her wounds I grabbed a needle and a thread and started to stitch her wounds. After stitching her up I took some bandages and wrapped her up._

_It took me quite a bit of time to treat all of her wounds. Luckily I found out about these kinds of practices from my dreams. It was hard to try and treat her without having any thought about her body. She was simply too stunning to resist the temptation to stare. _

_I looked at her sleeping face and felt my heart skip a beat. My face started heating up despite the cold air. What is this feeling I wonder? _

_After putting a blanket over her I lied down next to her and allowed sleep to take over me…_

_A castle of white_

_Stained by blood_

_A sky with no light_

_A plane of mud_

_The sound of pain_

_The shouts of woe_

_Pierced the rain_

_As the cries grow_

_My pain thrives_

_The heart aches_

_The lost lives_

_The sickening wake_

_The ending clash_

_The dying breath_

_The dancing ash_

_The coming death_

_With "Her" final breath._

_"I Love You," "She" spelled_

_The coming death_

_"Her" name I yelled_

_Tear drops of white_

_Brought by "Her" blood_

_My sky that lost its light_

_Here I lay, on a plane of mud_

_…_

_'I wonder what that dream was about?'_ I thought as I stared out of my classroom window. It's now first period so we have math. Honestly, I already studied this earlier in the year out of boredom… I really need to find I hobby don't I?

The fight with Kokabiel yesterday drew a lot of attention from different factions. Due to the involvement of the Fallen Angels and Devils in the same incident, not mentioning that important people from both sides were involved, a meeting was scheduled to happen. When it will happen hasn't been announced yet. But from what Grayfia told me, it would more likely happen after my fight with Riser.

I looked towards my right where Ray sat. After that fight she became visibly livelier and less stressed compared to a few days ago. Probably from the relief of knowing that her friends are safe. She didn't look like she was paying any attention to the teacher, like me and probably over half of the students present.

Can't really blame her… Math is boring after all. What's the point in knowing all these stuff anyway? Most of the things in math that you're going to use are addition, subtraction, multiplication and division, so what's the point in learning all of these extra stuffs?

Really… school is probably just another name for "Prison for Adolescence Where They Waste Their Time" the rest of the class seem to agree with that notion, if their uninterested and bored stares are anything to go by.

Anyway back to the matter at hand.

**[Who in the world are you talking to partner?]**

Ddraig…

**[Bored?]**

Yes.

**[Can't really blame you for that, this guy is boring…]**

I know right?

**[Considering you already know this stuff…]**

Ddraig?

**[Want to talk about the upcoming fight with Riser tomorrow?]**

That sounds better than listening to this guy, so, yes please.

**[Are you really going to use those things?]**

Worried I might disintegrate the entire field or worried it won't be any fun?

**[Both]**

Figures…

**[As "docile" as I am I still like a good fight, you're the same aren't you, partner?]**

I would abandon the "docile" part if I were you, but yes.

**[You're also having one of your pawns to fight against the phoenix]**

You have a problem with that?

**[Not really, I just thought that you were going to call out your queen instead]**

I'm homicidal Ddraig, not genocidal.

**[Well she is incredibly powerful]**

She's a queen for a reason you know.

**[True enough]**

As me and Ddraig had this conversation, the bell rang. We have ten minutes to prepare for the next class which Is English, after that would be World History followed by Science then Lunch and Gym before Music.

I saw Ray stand up and walk over to Murayama and Katase. After meeting in the morning in my house the three, strangely, got along really well. They seemed to have the same preference when it came to girl stuff.

As for me I just sat there in silence looking up at the sky and trying to look as melancholic as I can get… seriously I just want to go home today and get ready to kick BBQ's ass tomorrow, not that I need to prepare… I just want to beat him up… GOOD.

"Ise," I heard Ray call for me.

I stood up and walked over to the group of girls around Ray, "Need something," I asked putting an arm around Ray's waist. The girl blushed before pushing me away.

"Don't get all cuddly in public it's embarrassing," teasing time!

"I'm sorry… if I embarrassed you…" I said in a dejected tone.

"NO!" she panicked, "I didn't mean it that way!" I just laughed and kissed her cheek.

"I know," I heard the other girls giggle at our antics.

Ray glared at me with the cutest pout I have ever seen.

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't resist," I said holding her hand.

"Ehem," one of the girls coughed to get our attention.

I had a sudden urge to scratch the back of my head and to smile sheepishly, apologizing, "Sorry."

After that awkward exchange I asked them if they need something. Turns out they did… and it was not fun.

"I am not wearing a girl's uniform to school, EVER," damnit these girls told her about my little accident when I was in middle school!

"Come on! Just once!" Ray tried to convince me with her puppy dog eyes. I was really tempted, I mean, who wouldn't be? There's not a single straight man out there that could resist Ray's puppy dog eyes! Especially when she's in Yuuma form!

"No," I said, with GREAT hesitation… damn, it hurts saying no to those eyes!

"…Please…?" damnit woman stop it with the water works!

"…N…n…NO…" I almost lost it there! And she started to pout even more! Gagh!

Not being able to take it anymore I ran out of the classroom only to bump into someone as I turned a corner. I heard the person fall onto the ground with a yelp.

"I'm sorry," I said, reaching my hand towards the person. She put her hand on mine and held it as I pulled her up.

"It is fine," the person said, taking a closer look it was a woman. "I'm as much to blame as you," she said, her voice held a commanding yet gentle tone. She looked at me, her burning red eyes held kindness, determination and warmth you don't usually see in people. Her hair was as rose colored as her eyes and tied in a pony tail. The sides of her face were framed by her burning hair. Her body's stance was regal, and demanded respect, yet excluded a friendly and enticing atmosphere. She wore the Kuoh uniform which outlined her petite and slender body. She was only a few centimeters shorter than me, yet I couldn't help but respect her. She looked bigger than she was. She had slightly tanned skin that complimented her eyes and hair. The only word I could use to describe her was… magnificent… she was enticing yet regal, strong yet kind.

Without realizing it I was lost in her rose colored eyes. I felt my cheeks heat up… '_You have Ray, Ise!' _I tried to remind myself… but… this person…

"Hello?" I heard her voice; I felt a pleasant shiver run down my spine, not unlike when I hear Ray's voice.

I shook my head, "Sorry, I was spacing out," I said, trying but failing to hide my embarrassment. Luckily she didn't notice.

"Anyway," she said smiling, I felt my heart melt, "No harm done," she said giggling at my face… which I'm pretty sure looks like a tomato right now… or ketchup.

"Elesis, Elesis Knight is my name," she reached her hand out with a small smile.

"Issei, Hyoudou Issei, you can just call me Issei" I said grabbing her hand, I felt my heart race.

"Nice to meet you Issei-kun," she said.

"Likewise," was the only thing I could say without stuttering.

"It was nice meeting you, but it seems we don't have much time left," she looked a tad bit remorseful, I felt my heart drop. Hearing her even a bit sad and weak was painful.

"Yeah," I said, "See you later, Elesis," I smiled at saying her name, she smiled back.

After that we waved goodbye, I watched her turn a corner as the bell rung… _'Elesis'_, her name rung in my head like a broken recorder. Her soft smile and gentle voice etched onto my mind.

I only just met her… I love Ray… but… _'Elesis'_ her name rang in my head again, and once more I felt the same shiver run down my spine.

**[It's your dragon half partner]**

My dragon half?

**[That girl was not an ordinary human]**

I could tell that much…

**[Not in the way your thinking partner]**

What do you mean?

**[That woman is, biologically, not human]**

She's of a different species?

**[Precisely]**

That doesn't explain what I feel.

**[Your dragon half is attracted to her demeanor]**

What?

**[Strong, beautiful, regal, determined, what's more there are traces of fire inside her. Traits that your dragon half desires in a woman]**

So my feelings for her are due to my dragon half…

**[Yeah… why do you sound depressed?]**

I'm… not sure…

**[Your dragon side must have affected your human heart]**

I don't care…

**[She's kind, which your Angel fourth likes while commands respect, which your Devil side finds attractive…]**

I see…

**[Your very being is attracted to her]**

I see…

**[Partner?]**

I love Raynare… but I can't get _'Elesis'_out of my head…

**[Seems like I was right]**

About what?

**[We need to tell your friends about this]**

Is that so…

**[Yeah]**

I see…

**[Just go to the infirmary to rest partner]**

Ok…

After that exchange I went to the infirmary and rested. My dream was filled with red roses, swords, a bright sun, a red haired knight and a white castle of pure majesty…

* * *

◘◘◘Classroom (Raynare POV)◘◘◘

After Issei ran out of the classroom, I felt a little bad. He hasn't come back since then and I have no idea where he could be. Class started so I couldn't just leave now. I don't particularly care about this "School" but one of the agreements was for me to attend classes and stay on top of my own class.

"Ise…" I murmured then sighed. I looked out the window, looking for something interesting… I found nothing.

I wanted to just stand up and leave to look for Ise…

**[Raynare]**

A sudden voice rang in my head; I stood up in surprise with a yelp, earning everyone's attention.

"Sorry," I apologized, embarrassed.

Ddraig?

**[Come to the infirmary during lunch]**

Why?

**[We need to talk about partner's… encounter with a certain girl]**

A girl!?

**[I'll explain later]**

Wai-!

Before I could finish what I was about to say the telepathy line closed.

I couldn't concentrate on the material we were studying. Thoughts of what happened to Issei drifted in my mind.

I have a bad feeling about this. After the final class before Lunch ended I went straight to the infirmary. I met the second years from both the ORC and Student Council, seems like they also received the telepathy from Ddraig. On our way to the stairs we bumped into the Third years who were also heading to the infirmary. We all had one thing in common today… we were worried about what happened to Ise…

We were silent the whole way to the infirmary. When we got there we found the first years in front of the door which had a magic barrier around it that prevented the uninvited to enter, and made it so that no one can hear what's happening inside. Meaning we were the only ones that could come in. going inside we found Ise sleeping on a bed with boosted gear activated.

**[Good, everyone's here], **we heard Ddraig's voice.

"Can you tell us what happened?" Sona was the first to speak, she looked worried.

"You sounded like it was really urgent," Rias was next to say something.

Everyone had a look of worry etched onto their faces.

**[Partner…]** Ddraig paused, **[He met a woman named Elesis Knight]**

We were silent and asked him to continue without interruptions.

**[The girl was… beautiful to say the least]** we were surprised when we heard Ddraig compliment someone, **[both in body and in heart. A single look into her eyes and you can see determination like you've never seen before. A simple glance can tell you that she was no normal person. Biologically and personality speaking]** we all adopted a confused look** [She was not a human, or at least a normal one. She had the power of fire within her, she had the aura of royalty and unwavering will, traits that partner's Dragon half was attracted to. Then her kindness and the warmth evident in her voice attracted partner's Angel part and last but not least, the atmosphere she created commanded respect, something that partner's Devil counterpart found to be attractive] **we still didn't know what he was talking about… except for Sona.

"So…" we all looked at her, "Issei-kun's Dragon half, Angel fourth and Devil counter parts are all attracted to one single woman," she said with a thoughtful look.

"What?!" Rias and I exclaimed.

"So Ise is in love with someone else?!" I screamed; fear laced in my voice. I don't want to lose Ise… I felt like crying. I don't want to lose him to someone else.

"Raynare…" Rias whispered, holding onto me.

**[It's only temporary]** I heard Ddraig speak.

"Temporary?" Koneko asked.

**[Partner is having a hard time coping with his newfound atraction, it's just his instincts, so once he gets used to it, he'll be fine again]**

"Really?" I asked, by this time everyone was looking at me, worried.

**[Yeah, he just need to rest and let his body cope with the sudden burst of emotions for her, the reason why he's asleep is because he's confused]**

"Confused," I asked.

**[He loves you]** I blushed **[That's why when he suddenly felt affection towards a girl he just met he was confused] **I see **[there's another problem though]**

"What?" I was scared, I might lose Ise again although for an entirely different reason.

**[Even if he loves you, he will still harbor affections towards that girl] **I felt my heart sunk, **[his instincts won't just allow him to forget Elesis, even I was attracted to her, even now I can still hear her voice. She's the ultimate woman for a dragon's heart]** I felt despair grip my heart as Ddraig continued to speak.

**[Nothing new] **what?

"What?" Rias echoed my thoughts.

**[Partner would still love Raynare, and he would be in love with someone else, just not as much. I already told you that partner would require a number of lovers didn't I?] **we all nodded **[Well he was going to have more lovers in the future anyways so what's the point in worrying about it, just because it came earlier?] **we all looked at him, dumbfounded **[This just means a candidate for partner's harem appeared, although unexpectedly] **he… was making a lot of sense **[nothing new] **no one dared make a sound.

"Then why did you call us here?!" Rias screamed, she looked angry and relieved at the same time.

**[To tell you that partner would be acting a bit strangely around the girl named Elesis Knight] **was his blunt reply.

We all just stood and stared at the **[Boosted Gear]** with blank expressions.

Seriously Ddraig? You made us worry about something, that you, yourself, say doesn't really matter? Then what's the point in coming here?!

* * *

◘◘◘Issei's House (Issei POV)◘◘◘

After that short encounter with Elesis – her name still sends warm shivers down my spine – I ended up going to the infirmary and stayed there for the rest of the day trying to get my thoughts together.

Currently, Ray and I are at my house the others are doing their jobs as Devils, and Mei is doing some of her alchemic research. If you're asking what happened to Ray's friends, Kalawarner is resting in her room, she needed more mental breaks than physical ones, the girl Mittelt asked if she could stay with Saji, something that everyone approved of, knowing of Mittelt's attraction towards the new Dragon in training.

Although things are going smoothly and everyone is happy now that Kokabiel has been defeated. I'm not sure whether I should be happy or worried right now, knowing that Ray isn't angry, considering I pretty much fell in love with another girl while still dating her. Am I so shallow that I just fall in love with beautiful girls I just met?

"Damnit…" I cursed under my breath. I can't believe myself…

"Ise," Ray's voice cut me off from my self-loathing, "Are you okay?" she asked from the kitchen.

"Yeah," I probably didn't sound very convincing if her actions are anything to go by. Ray came into the living room, walked towards me and hugged me from behind, pressing her chest against my back. Her arms wrapped around my neck like a warm winter scarf. Her chin rested upon the crook of my neck with her right cheek pressed on my left.

I held her hand in mine and rubbed my cheek against hers. I felt her warmth wash over my body.

"I'm not mad," she whispered in my ear, I felt my heart jump at her voice, "I was prepared when I decided to keep loving you," her voice was kind and gentle yet strong and willful. "No matter what happens," she paused, "My heart is yours to keep," I felt my body warm up.

I tightened my hold on her hand and with a soft and quick yank, I pulled her towards me. I guided her to sit on my lap and I hugged her tight. I whispered and cried apologies and words of gratitude towards her while she held my head onto her warm bosom. I couldn't stop myself, thinking I didn't deserve a woman like her.

I have accepted the fact that I may have feelings for girls other than Ray, and that I have no choice but to commit polygamy because of my Dragon half being more dominant than what I want it to be, but I can't forgive myself for liking someone else more than Ray, even if it was just for a bit, and even if it was an influence of my Dragon half, I can't forgive myself.

And yet here I am, in her accepting arms, crying on her chest where her forgiving heart was placed. She caressed the back of my head as if it was the most precious thing in the world. It was embarrassing, but it felt nice to know that you chose the right woman to love. Ray accepted me and prepared herself when she decided to love me.

We strayed like this for a bit till I heard a cough from behind me. Taking my head out of her chest, I turned to look as to where it came from. There stood Mei, with a very stern, jealous and angry expression on her face.

"Care to explain?" she said with a smile… a very scary and menacing smile.

I gulped. I wanted to make an excuse, but after seeing her expression I quickly clammed up and retold the entire story to her. She slapped me in the face, kissed me on the cheek, slapped me on my other cheek and kissed me on my other cheek. After that she bonked me on the head, then kissed my forehead, and to add to that she punched me in the stomach then kissed my lips… I blacked out shortly after that… both from pain and embarrassment, the only thing I heard as I let the darkness take me in, in its gentle, hold was the screaming of two lovely ladies, whose hearts I have stolen and kept in my own…

I woke up to the sight of Ray as she slept by my side. She clutched onto my shirt, as if to keep me from vanishing. As silently and gently as I could, without waking her up, I scooted out of my shirt. I left my bed and looked back at Ray's sleeping form. I couldn't help but smile due to how cute she looked. She lay on my bed with my shirt in her hands. Her midnight hair was sprawled onto the bed, some were on her face.

I made my way out of the room without waking her up. I went to the washroom to… you know what I did. After "freshening" up I looked at the mirror, trying to look for any lingering injuries from Mei's assault. Remembering what she did made me blush, damnit that was the first time that Mei kissed me like that. I didn't know that she was the jealous type.

"Ugh," I groaned, stumbling onto the ground. It seems like I haven't fully recovered from my fight with Kokabiel. The drain that fight had on me was enormous. I emptied out around half of my reserves just to keep myself from crumbling from his punches. And that was while I was preparing the binding technique. And to add to that without the armor my aura was spilling everywhere like crazy. Around ten percent of my power was leaking. Usually I have the armor to keep my power in check, but with the binding technique I had to remove it, causing my aura to leak everywhere.

Using most of my power to keep myself from getting bitten up, some of my power was lost due to the leaking, and the remaining was focused on reinforcing the chains. I was able to put up a façade. But in reality… I was a few seconds away from fainting.

That guy was also able to land a solid hit on me, breaking a few of my bones and rupturing a few organs in the clash. I was able to mend the skin and flesh to keep the others from seeing the real damage. That last attack I did took out the remains of my reserves, luckily Ddraig stored a bit of my power for insurance, thanks to that I was able to stay afloat. The hard part was to keep the others from realizing my injuries. It worked, except on Grayfia and Mei who scolded me afterwards.

I was able to ignore it this morning, but it seems like it just agitated my wounds. To make matters worse… I haven't completely regained all of my strength, both my physical strength and my powers as a Dragon. In the rating game I might be forced to use my powers as a Devil and as an Angel… I really want to avoid using that in public. I had asked my friends to keep it a secret for now. But at this rate… I really will have no choice.

I clenched my teeth, _'I will win no matter what… even if I had to be damned by the world… that bastard is threatening the happiness of one of my friends; one of the people who I decided to fight for. I can't back down… I promised everyone that I would win. I told Koneko-chan how important everyone is to me. Now, the only thing left is to follow through my words.'_

With renewed resolve I stood up from my leaning position and walked towards the kitchen. I went straight for the fridge, taking out a carton of milk and drinking the whole thing straight from the box. With a sigh of relief I went to the back yard wanting to bask in the light of the full moon.

I walked towards the lake with the huge stone sticking out from the middle of the lake. The air was cool, and the night was silent. The rustling of the leaves sounded like a lullaby. I closed my eyes and let myself be taken in by the night.

After a bit, taking in the atmosphere I opened my eyes. I walked towards the rock sticking out of the middle of the lake. I flew over the lake and landed on the tip.

I always went here whenever things go downhill. This is the same spot where I released all of my sorrow from when I attacked my best friend. This is the same place where I cursed myself for losing control. This is the same place I went to after the incident with Koneko-chan… "Be gone vile thoughts!" I screamed.

"Issei?" I heard someone from behind me. Looking closely it was Rias. She was still wearing her uniform…

"Just got back?" I asked.

"I encountered a stray," she said rubbing the bridge of her nose, shaking her head, "And you?" she asked with a raised eye brow.

"Just hanging out, looking at the moon and the stars, while thinking up of the best way to prepare Phoenix BBQ," I said smirking… she did not look amused.

I flew towards her, worry evident on her face, "Something bothering you?" I asked landing in front of her.

She hesitated to say anything, "Are you sure you'll be alright?" she finally said. She looked tired when she asked that. I guess knowing that someone you know is putting themselves in danger for your sake is really mentally taxing.

"I'm fine," I assured her, although I knew I was lying, I couldn't bring myself to add on to her worries. And I didn't want to make her feel compelled to stop the match.

"I'll kick the bird brain's butt and come back to you guys," I smiled, "Besides," I continued smirking, "I have a secret weapon," I couldn't help but chuckle. Looking up I saw Rias with a cute confused look on her face. For an ojou-sama type of looks, she really has cute expression doesn't she? Just like when…

"Issei?" she shook me from my thoughts.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Will you really be alright?" Damn, Rias is sharp… she probably already noticed my pain.

"I'll be fine," I assured her again.

"Bu-" she was about to say something, but before she could, I held my hand up stopping her from saying anything.

"Say anything more and I'll kiss you," I said as a joke to make her stop. What she did next completely took me off guard. And from her expression she was too…

With a face, redder than her hair she ran. She ran like a girl who had just had her first kiss with her biggest crush… which is exactly what happened… except for the biggest crush part… that I'm not so sure yet.

And again… "DAMNED HORMONES!" I screamed into the night, jumping into the lake.

* * *

◘◘◘In Issei's House(Rias POV)◘◘◘

I barged into my room and slammed my face onto my pillow not believing what I just did… "I KISSED ISSEI!" I scream into my pillow.

I don't even know why I did that?! Why does he make me feel so happy and alive?! Why does he always come into my mind?!

His smile, his laugh, his voice, his scent, his everything all seems so familiar, why?

Why am I happy when I'm with Issei? Why do I feel like I can be myself when we're together? Why does it feel safe when I'm around him? Why can't I take him out of my mind?

_'Why, Why, Why, Why, Why, Why, Why, Why,~' _I mentally scream over and over.

I felt my cheeks warm up a Is remembered the sensation of his lips over mine. I'm not sure whether he realized it, but he also leaned into the kiss.

I couldn't help but smile despite all of the confusion in my head.

Is this what t feels like to be in love?

But it's weird… I've only known him for a few days… I haven't spent that much time with him… yet… why does he make me feel so… happy…

His touch sends pleasant shivers down my spine. His gentle voice gives me strength I never knew I had. His entire presence makes me feel… safe.

Is this truly love? I don't know…

If it is… then I want it to continue on forever.

Burying my face into my pillow, I let my mind and body rest. My dream was filled with roses and happiness…

Keep going down (Damn that sounded Bad)

* * *

◘◘◘In Issei's House(Issei POV)◘◘◘

The Next Day (The Day Of The Fight with Riser)

After my hormones settled down I went out of the lake and went back to my house and slept in my bed beside Ray.

Today is Wednesday, as well as the day of my fight with BBQ. Currently I'm with everyone in the living room. Everyone was wearing their Kuoh academy uniform, which they will change out of before the Rating Game with Riser. They may not be the participants but they have to look good too.

"I have something I need to say," I said gaining everyone's attention. Oh yeah! Grayfia is here too, to escort Rias and her peerage, and me and mine.

"What is it?" Grayfia asked, intrigued… holy that was my first time saying that! I mean… "We don't have much time until the Game starts," she continued.

"I'm going to use a different piece for this fight," I said, surprising everyone.

"What?!" I heard Mei scream, "WHY?!" she screamed… again… this time… louder.

"I want to be sure I win…" I said looking at her, "I'm going to use my [Queen]," when I said that she smiled like an idiot.

"Then its fine by me!" she declared with utmost enthusiasm, surprising everyone.

"Your [Queen]?" Grayfia asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah," I said rubbing the bridge of my nose.

"Are you alright?" Rias asked concerned.

"Yeah, why?" I asked.

"Well…" she paused, "You look kind of stressed," she said sheepishly trying not to offend me. I just smiled.

"I just really didn't think I'll ask her out," Ray giggled at that.

"And who might your [Queen] be?" Sona inquired.

"You'll see when I get there," I said standing up, "You guys go on ahead… I'll go there a few minutes before the game starts," I waved them off.

They left in a flash of Crimson and Azure colored lights.

* * *

◘◘◘In Gremory Estate(Kiba POV)◘◘◘

We're currently within the Gremory castle getting dressed… the others were anyway. At this moment I stand by myself waiting for my master Rias Gremory, Her best friend the Student council president, Sona-Kaichou and their respective peerages.

The first one to come out was Koneko-chan. She wore a pink dress that starts from her chest, with thick white trimmings, that reached just above her knees. She had a red rose on the right chest of her dress as well a red hair pin.

The next one that came out was Akeno-san. She wore a black kimono that had purple trimmings on the long sleeves. The design consisted of randomly placed fireworks of dark colors. Her kimono was held together by a yellow obi. Her hair was styled in its usual ponytail except, this time, instead of a yellow-orange ribbon it was red.

The next one to come out was Sona-kaichou. She wore a purple dress that had translucent straps that go around her shoulders. The dress had another set of sleeves except this time, it goes over her shoulder, holding the dress in place. The dress reached below her knees and just a bit above her ankles. Around her neck was a necklace with a red ruby in it.

The next to come out was my master, Rias Gremory. She had a white… wedding gown? She even had the veil… anyways. The dress reached just above her breasts, giving the male a good view of her upper cleavage. The dress had golden trimmings. On her right ring finger, a golden ring with a ruby embedded into it hugged her slim fingers protectively.

After that everyone came out of their respective change rooms. What I noticed made me chuckle a bit, causing everyone to look at me as if I was going crazy.

"Is something the matter, Yuuto?" My [King] asked me, concerned.

"Nothing," I said as I stifle my laughter, "it's just that…" I paused, "We're all wearing something red," I said pointing at my red tie.

Everyone looked over themselves then each other, everyone laughed when they noticed I was right.

"I didn't think everyone would have the same idea as I did," Buchou said to which everyone nodded to in agreement.

"Well, now that everyone's here," Saji-kun spoke, gaining everyone attention, "anyone have any idea as to who Issei's [Queen] is?" Saji said. Everyone adopted a thoughtful look before we heard Grayfia-san's voice, calling us out saying the match will begin in a few minutes.

We were escorted by Grayfia-san to a big circular room. The room had tables filled with foods of different assortments. The place was filled with chatting nobilities from different families, al wearing elegant clothing fit for their lineage. It always disgusted me to see these people think so highly of themselves.

A crowd gathered around the center of the room, circling a focus of interest; Ravel Phenex, Riser's little sister. She was wearing a dark purple dress that reached just below her knees. She was also wearing gloves that reached past her elbow to the middle of her upper arm. Her drill shaped hair was styled into twin tails.

While looking around, I noticed another commotion, this time closer. Looking towards where it was I saw someone getting as much attention as Ravel Phenex; Sirzechs Lucifer and the other Maous. For all of them to be present for this, Issei-kun must have attracted a lot of attention.

Looking for my master to tell her about her brother's presence, I saw her getting equal attention. All around her were men that wanted to get a better view of our master's beauty. It isn't much of a stretch to say that our master is one of the most beautiful women in the underworld. So her gaining this much attention is to be expected. Unfortunately for these desperate men, Rias-buchou already has someone in mind.

Looking around to see something worth paying attention to, a bright red light and a familiar aura suddenly bathed the entire area, from the light came out Issei-kun, his pawn Mei-san.

Issei-kun was wearing a black tuxedo that emphasized his not as muscular body structure. His hair was red with black and white streaks and was long enough to reach his hips meaning he was in released mode. Everyone could feel the different powers he emitted.

For Issei-kun to use this form… he's going all out. From what Ddraig told me this is Issei-kun's real appearance. Looking around me, there were varying reactions to his presence. Some were glaring, some were smiling, some couldn't careless, and some women were swooning from his appearance and the pheromones released by his Dragon blood.

Mei-san was wearing the uniform she wore when we first met her. From what Issei-kun told me, she was serious when it comes to her jobs. As much as she wanted having fun, she always gave it her all with whatever duty she was given. This being a social gathering, she probably thought that it would be for the best for her to act as his bodyguard than anything else.

Looking around she also received different expressions. Some women were jealous of her, understandable, she was one of the most beautiful women in the world according to Issei-kun, some men were drooling and some were outright undressing her with their eyes. She just ignored them though.

Issei-kun then saw me and started walking towards me. Seeing this, the members of the ORC and the SC walked towards as with a smile on their faces.

"Hey," Issei-kun said, He seemed worried.

"Did something happen, Issei?" Rias-buchou asked with concern.

"I'm just sad, because Ray isn't allowed in here," Issei-kun said rubbing the back of his head.

Guess Issei-kun really wanted his girlfriend to be here with him. Considering how they acted towards each other, it's completely understandable.

"I can't wait!" Mei-san cheered, "I want to see the looks on everyone's faces when they see her!" she cheered, again, this time louder.

"Her?" we all asked in unison.

"Ise's [Queen] of course!" she had a really goofy smile on her face, guess that [Queen] of Issei-kun's really must be something huh?

We just continued speaking to each other and kept the people wanting to score on the girls in our group away, which was done by Issei-kun's glare.

**{Hyoudou Issei, and his [Queen] and Riser-sama and his [Queen] please go to your respective magic circles and prepare for battle}** an announcement came, calling for the participants.

"Make sure to win Issei," Saji fist pumped with Issei-kun.

"Win this, Issei-kun," was all I said before fist bumping with him. That was more fun than I thought…

"Please be safe, Issei," Buchou worried, before hugging him, more affectionately than the hugs I've seen her give. Issei-kun hugged her back with the same amount of affection.

During this entire ordeal the Maous were led to a VIP room not getting a chance to see Issei-kun before leaving.

"By the way," Sona-kaichou looked at Issei-kun, "Where's your [Queen]?" she asked.

Looking around… it was only him and Mei-san. Issei-kun just chuckled and took out a [Queen] piece from his left breast pocket. The piece look like nay normal piece, except it's color was Black and White.

"I have her right here," he said but before he walked off he said one more thing, "After this fight… we need to have a talk about something," and with that, he disappeared out of our sights, down a dark, cold and lonely hallway.

I turned towards the others, but not without noticing a yellow and dark blur shoot past me, following Issei-kun. I didn't feel any hostility, so I just left it alone.

After Issei-kun left we all made our way to our seats, which was also a VIP seat. A big holographic screen then sprouted out of the ground from a small device. On the screen we saw Issei-kun standing by himself, in front of him, a few meters away, stood Riser and his [Queen] Yubeluana.

"Where's your servant, garbage?" Riser taunted with disgust, "Oh yeah, you don't have one!" he sounded like a spoiled child.

"Idiot…" was all Issei-kun said. Is it just me or…

"Is it just me or does Issei look… different than before?" Rias-buchou asked what I was thinking. Everyone just had a worried look on their face, until…

Issei-kun grabbed the [Queen] piece and threw it up. There was a flash of white and dark that covered the entire arena and even the spectator seats were coated in the light. When the light died down… what we saw was breath taking to say the least.

There stood a woman… an incredibly beautiful woman, she was a bit taller than Issei-kun. Even I was entranced by her magnificence. She had long green hair that reached just above her ankles that looked like the fallen leaves dancing with the wind. She had ten fairy wings on her back. Her ears were pointed and looked like an elf's. Her skin was as white a snow. Her golden eyes shined bright like the sun. She wore a silk dress, reaching past her feet and onto the ground, like a veil of light that sparkled under the light of the arena.

She was regal, beautiful, magnificent… there was no word that could give justice to her appearance. Everyone was stunned into silence. Both from her beauty and surprise, for a woman such as her to exist… we couldn't get out of our trance.

"Amazing," was the only sound that was made before everyone roared.

* * *

◘◘◘In Arena(Issei POV)◘◘◘

_'So this is the arena'_ I thought as I looked around. The place looked like a coliseum from the old ages. The empty spectator seats surrounded the arena like a wall of stone, preventing anyone from fleeing. Everyone hat can't fly anyways.

Across from me stood Riser with his [Queen] smirking at me.

"Where's your servant, garbage?" BBQ taunted with disgust, "Oh yeah, you don't have one!" he sounded like a spoiled child.

"Idiot…" I said, pulling out my [Queen] piece from my pocket. I threw it up and a glow of blinding white and dark light surrounded the entire field. As the light died down my [Queen] stood in all her glory.

"It's been a while Ise," she said, her voice sounded like the symphonic sound of ringing chimes.

"It certainly has been," I said.

"Are we here to fight?" she asked.

I just nodded my yes before facing BBQ boy and his queen. As I slowly drew something from the hidden pocket of my clothes, I remembered a small encounter before coming here.

=====Flash Back=====

_"Excuse me!" I heard a voice from behind me. Looking back it was a girl with a drill shaped hair tied into twin tails._

_"How may I help you?" I asked._

_When I asked her that, she introduced herself as Ravel Phenex, the little sister of BB- I mean Riser._

_At first I was sceptical as to her reason for being here. Until I heard what it was._

_"Please stop my brother," she said, her voice cracking, "I know that he's too far gone," she looked down, tears threatening to fall._

_"But please," her tears fell, "if at all possible…" she paused, "Please don't kill him…" she cried._

_I couldn't look her in the eyes. I knew for a fact that her brother's case was hopeless. He was far too drunk in the power of his family. Not only did he stop improving himself physically, he also stopped growing up mentally. That guy is in too deep, he can't get out of the place he put himself inside. This girl knows that… but at the same time, she doesn't want to give up on her family._

_I can respect that… but I know… deep down this girl understands… the only way to save her brother is to take his life._

_"He's the only brother I have that spends time with me," she was still crying, "He's the only one that makes time for me," her tears fell, staining the ground, "so please…" she paused, "Please…" she said in between sobs._

_Looking at her… I did all I could do. I went up to her and hugged her. "I can't promise you anything," I said._

_"I know…" she mumbled._

_"I will do my best," I said, "I may not be able to stop him, and I might have to take his life," I held her tighter, "But I'll do what I can to help him," she clutched onto my clothes and spelled the words, 'thank you' before leaving._

_I'm sorry Ravel, I can't promise you anything, but I'll give it my all. I'll stop your brother one way or another._

=====Flash Back End=====

I drew my weapons to reveal two white guns with golden designs. There were crosses on both sides of the handle. On the sides of the barrel were dragons with chains around them, the chains were attached to the cross. Underneath the barrel was a curved silver blade. Written On the blade of one of the two guns was the words Genesis and the Exodus on the other. On the side of the barrel the line "May God Have Mercy on Your Soul" was written.

"Ise…" My [Queen] said.

"What is it, Titania?] I asked my [Queen]

"Are you certain about using those?" she asked.

"Yes…" was my only reply. She just nodded and faced out opponents.

"Shall I handle the [Queen]?" she inquired, I just nodded my 'yes'.

We waited for the signal to begin. Looking at Riser, he didn't even looked phased, proof that he became too comfortable with his power. In his mind- no, in his heart he probably sees himself as the best of the best, as someone above everyone else. He has truly succumbed to his family's power.

I positioned myself, not having all of my power at my disposal is a great negative for me, but, I can't back down now. I have to win, for myself, for Rias… and for this bastard's little sister. I gathered my power into my body, making sure thati don't get badly damaged. Even with Titania on my side, I know that I won't get out of this unharmed, unless I go all out… I would rather not use my other powers, but… I really may have no other choice.

I put my index fingers on the triggers of my guns. I pointed my arms behind me and put my body in a sprinting position.

**{We will begin the match in the count of five}**

I increased the amount of power in my legs. This is going to hurt, considering I haven't completely recovered as of yet.

**{5}**

The countdown started. I felt my heart race.

**{4}**

My body tensed.

**{3}**

My senses sky rocketed.

**{2}**

I prepared myself

**{1}**

I relaxed my joints.

**{0!}**

I fired my guns from behind me propelling me forwards. And in a single flash I appeared in front of Riser. With an upward motion I brought up the blades of my weapon straight to his chin. He was able to avoid in the last minute. Reacting to my movements his queen readied her attack only to be blocked by a root as thick as a person. I pulled my arm back.

**{And the first to make a move is Hyoudou Issei and his [Queen] Titania!}**

I heard the Arbiter announce, voice filled with excitement. I can hear the audience going wild.

I pushed forward ignoring the pain in my abdomen, a residual damage from my fight with Kokabiel. Off in the distance I can see roots sprouting from the ground and massive explosions of fire.

Riser brought his blazing fist towards my face only for me to duck under it and pivoted to the right, causing me to go on a clockwise rotation. I pointed the tip of my blade towards his exposed side only for him to jump back sustaining a minor injury.

He looked at me in shock. Not because I was able to land a hit, but because his injury didn't heal. He was bleeding from the cut I gave him. I hear gasps coming from the audience.

**{The Phoenix was injured!}**

The arbiter yelled surprised and in awe.

We kept attacking each other and dodging and blocking each others' attacks

"HOW?!" he screamed at me, "How dare you draw blood from me?!" he yelled and covered his entire body in flames.

I squinted trying to keep the light from my eyes. The flames of a Phoenix, pure or not is bright. I can feel the heat emanating from his body. I could feel myself sweat. Using so much of my energy in the last fight… this is what I get for hesitating. I'm completely overpowered here.

"I really have no choice…" I whispered into the air, Riser was throwing put downs upon put downs at me, but I ignored it. I needed to concentrate.

I steeled my resolve. Remembering my promises with everyone, the words they spoke before I stood here, the words Ravel cried out before the fight. Ravel's tears… I see… I really… fine.

With renewed determination I unfolded my wings. I heard gasps from everyone. This time even Riser and Yubeluna audibly gasped. On my back were all of my wings unfurled. My Dragonic like Angel and Devil wings, this is my full power form without the **[Balance Breaker]**.

My Devil wings were bigger and more muscular than ordinary Devil wings. They also had a scaly like shiny texture to them, reflecting the light casted onto the arena. And instead of the usual black wings, mine were a darker shade of red.

My Angel wings were the same. The feather of my wings became more steel like, giving them a shiny glow. Each feather looked like a Dragon's scale. And instead of the usual white Angel wings I had, this time, just like me Devil wings, were a darker shade of red.

I could see strands of my hair changing color. The red became darker and the white and black strands in my hair increased in number making them stand out more. In this form my eyes also take on a more Dragonic like appearance. The whites of my eyes became red and the iris on my left eye became white while the other one became black. The pupil of my right eye took on a reptilian shape while the color changes to white, the same goes to my left pupil, but instead of white, it becomes black.

My body became covered in red scales and markings on my body that looked like vines spread throughout, glowing.

"What the hell are you?!" Riser screamed, fear layered in his voice. I could feel the fear radiating from his queen. I can see the darkness in their souls, the lies they spoke, the truths the spelled. I could see everything about them. Their past, their future, their everything.

"I go by many names," I said, "One of them is Hyoudou Issei," my voice became deeper and more profound, "another is Ryuusei, a name given to me by the Dragon kings," I can feel the emotions welling up inside the heart of the audience, "another is, the King of the Fairies," I can feel everything around me, "a name given to me by my secret betrothal to Titania, the Fairy queen," surprise filled the hearts of everyone, except for Ray. I can hear Mei reassure her that it was only a contract between me and Titania, "and I'm also…" everyone gulped in anticipation, "your worst nightmare," I said silently.

I moved in a speed that Riser couldn't see. And in a flash or red I appeared beside him, elbowing him and sending him hurtling towards his [Queen] Yubeluna.

In another blast of speed I appeared behind Riser and smashed my fist onto his back. I turned myself and kicked Yubeluna in the gut sending her spiraling towards Titania who created a wall of roots where Yubeluna slammed into. I looked down to see Riser standing up and preparing to fight again.

"Hmph," was all I said before rushing towards him.

I kept on hitting him over and over, it felt amazing. I felt my power coursing through my very veins, the exhilarating feeling of being free without any chains to bind me down. I felt like I could anything. I felt like no matter what I did it was my right to do it.

I kept on punching Riser over and over again. I used one of my abilities as a devil, [Gluttony], to keep him from healing himself. His blood stained my hands and the ground, the sounds of his bones cracking and his muscles ripping. Every time I hit him, it felt like a million bolts of pleasure danced inside my very being. It felt like I was playing with a toy that was meant to be broken. I felt pleasure from the pain I cause him.

I felt… Alive.

* * *

◘◘◘VIP Room(Mei POV)◘◘◘

"This is bad," I said, fear in my voice. Everyone looked on at the screen fear evident in their eyes. When I saw Ise change into that form again… I felt the same fear I did back when… back when eh succumb to his power. The day he went berserk.

"What's happening?" Sona's voice quivered, she was scared of Ise… no… she was worried.

"Issei-senpai…?" Koneko-chan mumbled.

"Issei?" Rias whispered Ise's name, tears in her eyes.

I looked around me and everyone looked scared. They weren't scared for themselves… they were scared for their friend, for my master, for Ise.

I looked down then the screen… they deserve to know.

"That form is Ise's strongest form, minus the [Balance Break]" I said gaining everyone's attention, "Koneko-chan," I singled out the person who's heard of Ise's story, "Ise told me that he told you about him going berserk," I stated, she nodded.

I took a deep breath then said, "This is the form he was in during that incident," I clenched my fist, remembering how useless I was to the person who saved my life.

Everyone looked at me then back at the screen, now with more worry than ever, "He lost his childhood friend because of this form," I said trying my best not to tear up.

_"Ise, please stop," _memories of the incident surface from the back of my mind. "This was the form he was in when he hurt his own peerage, parents and even his childhood friend," I saw Koneko-chan tearing up silently.

_"HAHAHAHAHahahahaha," _Ise's deranged laugh, _"Give me a good reason as to why I should listen to you?!" _his voice that day, was filled with malice, _"You should prostate yourself in front of me! I'm the one who saved you! You're just my salve!" _those cold and heartless words he spoke to me, broke my heart.

I stopped myself from crying, the memories of that faithful day resurfacing, the day that Ise lost the light in his eyes. Images of everyone in Ise's peerage and his parents trying to stop him, the very same people, who one by one, dropped to the ground lifeless, until Ise stopped his rampage flashed in my mind.

"Ise… please stop hurting yourself," I felt my tears fall down my face. I watched as Ise kick Riser around, playing with him a sif he was a toy. I watched Titania looked on in horror, memories of that incident, was reflected on her eyes.

I heard the thumping of wood on the ground to see Rias stand up. She ran out of the room and I followed her. I kept chasing her till we reached the commentator room. Rias took the mic from the announcer receiving confused stares and glares, to which she glared back silencing them. Looking around I saw that Sona, Tsubaki and Koneko-chan followed us.

"ISE‼‼‼" Rias screamed Ise's per name into the mic.

* * *

◘◘◘In Arena(Issei POV)◘◘◘

"HAHAHAHAHAHahahahahaha" I laughed. Titania turned on me and started binding me with her plants, she also used powders and pollens to try and paralyze me. Unfortunately for her I can use [cleansing] meaning status ailments such as poisoning and paralysis has no effect on me. She tried hitting me with the vines only for me to shoot them down with Genesis and Exodus.

I looked at my downed opponent, beat up and bleeding. I lifted the damned bird up with my right arm, choking him. "Useless bird," I said with disgust, "you couldn't even give me a challenge?" I taunted, I looked into his eyes to see fear. I laughed.

"I thought you said I was garbage?" I tilted my head, "What? Cat got your tongue?" I curled my lips in a mock pout. I drew back my left arm ready to pierce his heart with my fingers. And with a burst of power I drove my hand forward, intent on killing him. When my hand finally reached his skin I hear a shout come from somewhere. "ISE‼‼‼‼"

That voice… Rias? "AGH!" I screamed out loud, pain racing through my head. Images of my past flooded my thoughts, but the one memory that truly got to me… was the memory of me… going berserk; the memory of me drowning in my power. My heart clenched, I puked. I can't believe myself for wallowing in the bloodlust despite my past.

"Xenovia…" I muttered the name of my friend… the same friend I hurt.

Then memories of my talk with Ravel sprung in my mind. Her tears, her voice as she pleaded me to save Riser and her small fragile back as we walked back. I stood up and towered over Riser's beaten body. I looked him in the eye, and said only one word, "Surrender," his fear stricken eyes looked at me, and in a trembling voice, "I surrender," he mumbled.

**{Riser Phenex has surrendered! The winner is… Hyoudou Issei‼‼}**

The arbiter screamed at the top of her lungs… that was probably the first time I said what her gender was. In a flash of light I was back at the building where I went to before the Game started. Beside me was Titania, she walked up to me then slapped me, then kissed me.

"Don't ever do that again," she said.

"Sor-" I was about to apologize till I heard everyone calling for me. I looked towards the entrance to see everyone running up to me.

I was about to say "Hi" before everyone jumped me… the girls did anyway. Some of them were even crying; guess they were really worried about me.

"I knew it was you," everyone stopped crying and turned to look at where the voice came from. There stood a man with long crimson hair in a business suit and a smaller girl who I recognize wearing a magical girl costume, "It's been a while Issei-kun," the crimson haired man said.

"Been a while, Sirzechs-nii," I said scratching my head.

"What?!" I heard everyone scream. "Sirzechs-NII?!" they screamed in unison.

"Yeah…" I said a little awkwardly.

"How do you know Sirzechs-chan?" Serafall asked.

"I knew Sirzechs-nii and Grayfia back when I was a kid," I explained after getting up and out under the girls, "I played a lot with Rias during those days, though Rias seems to have forgotten who her best friend was when we were 5…" I said with a playful sigh.

Sirzechs just chuckled looking at everyone's stunned and stupefied expressions. Rias was the most surprised, "Sei?!" she screamed, I chukled and then nodded.

Rias looked towards her older brother then to Grayfia, both of whom were smiling. Rias looked at me first, then jumped and hugged me, then kissed me on the lips… right in front of everyone present. Without thinking about anything, I kissed her back. Her lips tasted like strawberries, it was sweet.

When we broke apart Rias looked flushed but satisfied. "I'm sorry for suddenly leaving and not saying good bye," I said to Rias as I stroke her cheek, "I had to go, since people who were aware of my existence came to hunt me and I didn't want to involve you," I spoke, but I was quickly silenced by Rias' lips once more.

"I don't care," she smiled.

After our small reunion we walked towards a private room, I was going to tell everyone some more things about myself. Things that they deserve to know.

"First things first," I said, sitting on a sofa, everyone's eyes were on me. Sirzechs-nii and Serafall were both present.

"Do you guys have any questions?" Koneko-chan raised her hand, "What is it?" I asked.

"Are you oaky now?" her voice was laced with concern. I smiled and nodded a "Yes"

"I won't be going berserk anymore, even if I were to go back into that form," I said looking at everyone. They all nodded, the worry on their faces vanished.

"Anything else?" I asked, no one raised their hands.

"Then I guess it's time for me to say what I wanted to say," I took a deep breath then begun my tale. The story went like this.

"I was only about four years old when this happened," I begun, "around this time my powers as an Angel and Devil became stronger to the point that it begun to destroy my body. Being a half human acted as a barrier between the opposite powers, how that happened in the first place is unknown to me and Ddraig, only my parent knew about it, though they won't tell me why." I paused to regan my breath.

"I thought your parents didn't know about it?" Saji inquired with a raised eyebrow.

"They do," I sighed, "They just won't tell me. Anyways, my powers became too strong for my human half and so the two powers actually begun to fight inside me, destroying my human flesh. It was the most painful experience in my life. It felt like my body was being burned to a crisp, it was as if my skin was being ripped off centimeter per centimeter." Everyone cringed from my description, "So to deal with this my parents decided to ask a stronger being for help. Well in this case stronger being(S) would be more accurate. Who they are? The remaining dragon kings: Tiamat, Tannin, Midgardsormr and Yu Long." Everyone's eyes bulged out of their sockets. Funniest thing I have ever seen! I would laugh if this wasn't a serious discussion.

"My parents got into contact with the dragon kings and asked them for help. They refused at first. But I was too young and didn't want to die. So I challenge them to a fight," everyone gasped, "I was going to die either way, so why not choose the option where you can live if you win, rather than the one where you would lose without a fight?" they all gulped, "At first they laughed at me, till I froze Yu Long's face, fired a fire bullet toward Midgardsormr's testicles, slapped Tiamat and spat at Tannin's face," everyone sweat dropped.

**[They all got pissed and started attacking partner]** Ddraig spoke, **[Luckily this idiot wasn't being an idiot that time]** everyone had question marks over their heads, **[He had a plan in mind, a plan that involved him using all of his powers in order to stop the deterioration of his human flesh]** everyone looked surprised, **[By using up his powers as a Devil and Angel the power that was eating him up dissipated slowly]** everyone finally understood what Ddraig was saying, **[By the time partner exhausted his power, the other dragon kings were covered in small injuries, something they truly did not expect from a four year old, much less a half human. Also the fight lasted for about five days before they finally stopped] **everyone looked at me, **[The dragon kings saw potential in partner and deemed it a waste if he were to die, so they gave him a part of their flesh, which was assimilated by partner's human flesh, turning the human into a dragon. After that, partner practically became their child so they gave him a name] **Ddraig stopped.

"Ryuusei," everyone mumbled in unison.

I just nodded.

**[Although]** everyone looked at Ddraig, their expressions saying "There's more?" **[Tiamat may have developed feelings for partner after that fight] **now it was time for me to be in the spot light. I just froze.

"Really?" I asked Ddraig, this was new to me. I looked at everyone, they looked unconvinced, "I went into a two month coma after that fight from power, mental, physical and spiritual exhaustion, so don't look at me," I said raising my hands up in defence.

**[Partner's telling the truth. By the time he woke up the Dragon Kings were already gone. The only thing they left partner is a note, saying "good luck, young dragon, Ryuusei" and that's about it. We haven't seen them since]** this seemed to convince them.

After that discussion no more questions was asked. Except for one; "how did you meet Titania?" a question that came from Serafall. I looked towards Titania who just nodded. I already explained this to Ray so I guess its fine.

"I met her when I got lost in the forest when I was eight," no one said anything, taking that as my cue to continue, I spoke "I saw her resting on a tree bleeding. I quickly used the **[Boosted Gear]** and used a technique that allows me to transfer my power to someone else called **[Boosted Gear Gift] **to double her body's natural recovery rate. After that I asked her what happened. Turns out, she was on a walk when she was suddenly attack by a Fairy Hunter; hunters that hunt for fairies and sell them in the Black Magic Market. It was a surprise attack so she wasn't able to quickly defend herself. The bastards were using a poison specially made for fairies."

Damn this story is a mouthful…

"Damn this story is a mouthful," I said out loud causing everyone to laugh, "Then we found out that they were going to the fairy capital Zepilyn (Pronounced as Ze-Pi-Lin) to hunt down more fairies. When we got there we saw just how many hunters were gathered, there was no doubt that there were over a hundred of them. Some of them were Devils, some were Fallen Angels and there were even Werewolves and Vampires in the mix. This was also the day I got my other servants. But that's a story for another time. After we got there we engaged the hunters. I went all out at the beginning and so did Titania. Unfortunately just the two of us weren't enough. Luckily Mei came sensing the flares of energy and so the three of us fought back to back. We were able to defeat about two hundred of them. But me, still being a child ran out of power and fell to my knees. Mei and Titania covered for me but soon after we became overwhelmed because of their numbers."

I clenched my fist.

"When Mei and Titania finally fell, a spear of light came out of nowhere and pierced through Titania. That's when we made the deal. "Become my [Queen]" I said to her. "Live for my sake and I shall for yours" I couldn't believe I said these things despite my age. "If you want to continue on living for your people, then you have no choice but to live for me as well," I cupped her face as I said those words to her. "What will it be?" I asked her. "I will give anything for my people, even my own soul," she said. With that I used my queen piece to reincarnate her. I gave her another chance at life; I gave her the power to protect her kingdom, in exchange for her life. I know it sounds bad. I know it sounds like I forced it on her. But the moment she was injured. That was the only thing I can do to save her. And I needed her to be ready for the consequences. After that we went back to her kingdom and told them what happened. Some cursed me, some spat at my direction but most of them were thankful. After that I found out the Oberon never really existed. So I became the unofficial Fairy King."

I stopped my story there. Looking at everyone, I noticed that their mouths were open. Even the two Maous present were inviting flies into their mouths. "Guys?" I tried getting their attention.

"THAT WAS THE BEST STORY I HAVE EVER HEARD!" Serafall yelled.

"A story of a first meeting, a love born within the destruction of a battle field, camaraderie forged in the heat of battle, a noble sacrifice for one's people and kingdom and a new ruler of an entirely different race! How beautiful!" she sung.

That was the first time I have ever heard of someone react like that to this story.

After that story telling everyone looked tired so we all decided to hit the hay. I was walking down the halls of the mansion we were in. I looked towards the dark sky. I wonder what happened to Riser after our fight?

With that thought in mind I went towards the medical facility that was set up just for our match. From I crack in the door I saw Ravel chatting happily with a smiling Riser. The two seemed to be having a good time. I stood up walking away from the door. But before I could get anywhere the door opened to reveal Ravel. Without saying anything she grabbed my arms and led me inside.

I made eye contact with Riser. I thought he was going to run away from me or hide. But instead he just smiled and bowed to me. "Thank you," was all he said.

"For what?" I asked him, genuinely curious.

"For getting me out of the whole I myself dug," he looked down, "I can't apologize anymore than I already have to everyone," he truly looked like he was regretting his actions.

I just came to him and put an arm on his shoulder, "All people make mistakes Riser," I said. He and his little sister looked surprised that I didn't call him BBQ. "I no longer view you as an enemy, so I guess it's time we start from scratch," I smiled, "The name's Hyoudou Issei! Nice to meet you, Riser," I said holding my hand out.

"Likewise," he grabbed my hand in a firm handshake.

"What's going to happen to your peerage now?" I asked.

"I'm trading all of my pieces with Ravel's, except for my [Queen]" he said, He looked embarrassed and happy when he said that.

"You love her?" I stated more than asked. He just nodded.

"I see," I closed my eyes, basking in the comfortable silence.

"I better go then," I said turning towards the door, making my way out.

After I got out and walked a few steps, I heard the sounds of shoes tapping onto the ground then I felt a tug on my shirt. I looked behind me to see Ravel, her eyes hidden by her bangs, staring at the ground. I turned my body completely to face her.

"Ra-" I was about to ask her what's wrong. Only to be silenced by a peck on my cheek. She looked at me in the eyes and said.

"Thank you, for saving my brother, Issei-sama" and with that she run back into the room. I just stood there in stunned silence.

I quickly looked for the nearest lake. Seeing one at the back of the mansion I run. When I got there I jumped screaming, "DAMNED HORMONES! THIS IS THE THIRD TIME DAMNIT!"

* * *

***Issei's schedule:**

**1stperiod: Math**

**2ndperiod: English**

**3rdperiod: World history**

**4thperiod: Science**

**5thperiod: Lunch**

**6thperiod: Gym**

**7thperiod: Music**

**There are 6 to 7 classes per day in Japan depending on the school. I think.**

**For the new character Elesis Knight, yes she's from the game Elsword who is also a playable character from Grand Chase. I didn't just put her there for an addition to Issei's Harem. She's going to be one of the more important characters for one of my original arcs.**

**As for the character Titania her appearance alone disqualifies herself as Erza from Fairy Tail. She's my OC who I based on Titania the fairy queen from earlier works. Yes she is OP but that's to be expected considering she's a queen of the Fairies.**

**Issei is strong as a child since he was already training with his powers at an incredibly young age. Inactivity caused his progression to stop. meaning, if Issei seemed OP in the flashback that would be because he was still attuned to his power, which he trained for over a year. But in present time, Issei had his power sealed for more than just a year, causing him to be weaker.**

**As for Issei managing to fight against the dragon kings and live. it wasn't because Issei was strong, it was because the dragon kings didn't want to kill him. yes they were holding back by a lot. but nonetheless the fact that he was able to even put a scratch on them convinced them that he had the potential to become stronger.**

**Oh and if you haven't noticed. The POV in the dream is not Issei's it is someone else's. meaning it was a POV within a POV. I won't tell who's (or is it whose?) POV that was though :P**

**I will do my best to answer any questions. And I truly do hope that this makes up for me missing my deadline.**

** Please tell me if there are any spelling mistakes. Thank You.**


	9. Origin

Hello! Sorry for not updating for so long! My test is actually not over yet but I wanted to get this out as soon as possible. If you have any questions please tell me and I'll try to answer them.

If you have any comments or see any spelling or grammar mistakes please review or send me a PM.

PS: English is not my first language.

Also this chapter has over 11K words. :P yeah I wrote too much.

* * *

The Origin...

* * *

"Ise, hurry up or we'll be late!" I heard Ray call me from the door.

Hey everyone! It's been two weeks since the fight with Riser and everything's been peaceful more or less. The injuries I got from the fight with Riser and Kokabiel have somewhat healed, but not completely, probably from power exhaustion. I've also begun Saji's training three days after my fight with Riser. But with my power being as low as it was, we couldn't really go that far.

Riser on the other hand has started his "rehabilitation" and is working to right his wrongs. Ravel comes to visit from time to time to have a chat with Rias and a small bird and cat fight with Koneko-chan. For some reason those two don't get along too well, or do they? But strangely enough Ravel always blushes when we make eye contact, was it from the kiss? Remembering that made me blush, which didn't go unnoticed by the people around me.

"Are you okay, Ise?" Rias asked, concerned. After finding out about us being childhood playmates, Rias started to call me Ise, much to Ray's annoyance. Although, them being friends, she kind of just got over it after a day or two.

After reassuring them that I was fine we continued to walk to school. Now back to the summarization of the events these past two weeks. After Rias found out about our childhood together we began spending more time with each other. Rias also started smiling more, now that the threat of her being wed to someone she didn't love is gone.

Also a few days after the fight, Rias confessed her love for me, which was unexpected. Of course I said yes, I like Rias as more than just a friend after all. Ray, instead of reacting the way I thought she would, cheered for us, but not before kissing me in front of Rias. After that, the two had a small cat fight, which was fun to watch.

The same night that Rias confessed… is a night I'll remember till the day I die.

=====Flash Back=====

(Lemon)

_"Ise," Rias whispered in my ear seductively as she approached me in her see through night gown. Her face was flushed and her body was shaking. Between her exposed legs you can see a trail of liquid trickle down onto my bed._

_"Rias," I muttered, unable to look away from her lust-filled eyes. Our mouths hungrily approached one another. My heart begun beating faster, and I felt my body stiffen. Our lips met and I felt bolts of pleasure run down my spine._

_I could feel the uncertainty from her lips, and so I kissed back. I tapped her lips with my tongue asking for entrance. She complied with a soft moan. We explored each other's mouths till we were out of breath._

_I looked into her soft green eyes to see a tinge of disappointment, and a look of happiness. She smiled at me and told me she loved me. I cupped her left cheek with my right hand and told her the same. She smiled and we kissed again._

_I let my hand roam her soft figure, as I let hers feel mine. I pushed her down on the bed and kissed her neck; she moaned in pleasure and grabbed my hair._

_I continued to kiss her neck, slowly reaching her wet panty with my right hand. My left preoccupied by her right breast. I raised my head up so that we could kiss. I immediately pushed my tongue into her mouth as she slid hers into mine._

_I could feel a hot and wet sensation in my right hand, telling me that it has reached it's much awaited destination. I slowly slid my hand into her panties and begun playing with her clitoris. This action made her moan and deepen the kiss further. I kept playing with her wet slit and slowly pushed my finger in, being careful not to damage her hymen, which was reserved for something else._

_All Rias' could do was moan in my mouth as I slid my finger in and out of her, increasing the number as I went. First was one, then two and finally three. I broke our kiss to look her in the eyes. Her face was flushed and her eyes were glassy, a trail of saliva ran out from the side of her mouth down to her neck. Her body was covered in sweat, both mine and hers._

_"Rias," I said in a husky voice._

_"Ise," she said._

_I reached up to her cheeks and stared into her eyes. I inched my face closer to hers. But, just as our lips were about to touch, the door opened with a loud thud. This caused me and Rias to stop what we were doing and looked towards the cause. We stared our eyes wide in shock; from the open door stood my love, "Ray," I mumbled._

_I felt a sliver of dread wash over me. Her black hair draped over her eyes obscuring it from view. Her clenched fists were visibly shaking. I could feel an emotion radiate from her person; anger. I audibly gulped steeling myself for what was to come. I prepared myself for the punishment she will invoke onto me._

_I could hear Rias trying to talk to Ray to no avail. Ray stood still, unmoving. A few moments later, she stepped forward closing the door behind her. Her each step echoed into the once again silent night, prompting my heart's pace to quicken._

_Ray approached me and Rias still frozen on top of my bed. __"Ise…" Ray begun, causing me and Rias to come out of our stupor. Instead of making excuses the two of us just waited for Ray's anger… which never came._

_"Why didn't you tell me you were going to do it?" Ray asked with a pout._

_Did I hear her right? Did she just ask what I thought she asked?_

_Like she read my mind Rias asked, "Did I hear you right? Did you just ask me and Ise to invite you? Aren't you angry?" Rias fired, question after question. _

_"Yes I'm angry," we both shivered under her piercing gaze. If glares can kill, I'd be dead a thousand times over, "But not because of you two doing this, but because you didn't invite me," she pouted… what the heck?!_

_"What?" was all me and Rias could say._

_"I prepared myself for Ise's inevitable harem when I chose to be with him. And I know just how much Rias loves you, Ise, and I know how you truly feel about Rias," Ray's intense glare and cute pout vanished, and in its place was a soft and caring smile, "all I can do now is fight for my place as your number one," she said as she looked me straight in the eye._

_"Ray…" I muttered. I really couldn't say anything else in this position… except, "you'll always be my number one," Ray's gentle smile visibly transformed into that of happiness._

_"So…" Rias interjected, "do we have a threesome or not?" Rias looked angry. Probably because of being denied of what she came here for in the first place…. remembering our position and the fact that Ray would be joining us… I could feel my erection getting stronger. This did not go unnoticed by Rias and Ray and the two just stared at me… with blank and lifeless eyes as if saying, 'Really?'_

_"Hey! I'm a healthy seventeen year old young man who's naked on top of an equally scarcely dressed beauty while my girlfriend is telling us to invite her in and have a threesome! You can't blame me! It's a perfectly logical reaction!" I argued against their stares._

_The two just looked at each other and… giggled… they freaking giggled at my expense… I could feel my manliness going down… I'm naked in front of my girlfriend and my other girlfriend and their freaking laughing at me… this is even worse than that time when I had to dress in a female school uniform in middle school… and that was bad, utterly so. I could feel my tears going down my face. This is the worst time of my life. I feel insignificant. I should just disappear and never show my face again… damn… they're still laughing._

_SOMEONE! PLEASE! PUT ME OUT OF MY MYSERY!_

_"Sorry Ise," Rias' voice broke me out of my, self-degrading thoughts that threatened to destroy my soul._

_"It's just," Ray continued in between giggles, "we rarely see you get this embarrassed and we couldn't help but think that it's cute," I blushed from that. This is the first time I've been called cute by someone._

_"Putting that aside..." Ray said in a seductive tone, "We've delayed this for too long already…" Ray begun stripping the moment she said that, and Rias pulled me into a deep, passionate kiss. I could feel Rias explore my mouth as I explored hers' all the while keeping my eye on a stripping Raynare._

_The elicit visage of her body as she slowly pulled off her purple top revealing a black bra that had a purple ribbon in the middle caused my heart to pound faster. I could feel my face heat up as I become entranced by her white skin that glowed under the moonlight that seeped through my bedroom window._

_During my bewitched state Rias deepened the kiss snapping me out of my lust induced trance, only to bring me back into a new one. Rias soft and luscious tongue, her growing moans as our kiss continued. Rias' hair spread out like a blanket of crimson, like a materialization of our burning affection._

_I broke the kiss and stared at Rias' glazed over gaze. Feeling a soft and familiar touch on my back I turned to see Ray, her hair down like a dark veil._

_"Ise…" Ray whispered, "I think she wants it. Won't you put her out of her misery?" she added pointing her eyes at Rias. I nodded and looked at Rias for confirmation; she returned the gesture and spread her legs, inviting me._

_I slowly positioned myself in between Rias' legs and unhurriedly lowered my hips. I felt Ray's hands get a hold of my member and slowly moved it, making it face Rias' sopping wet entrance. I gently pushed past her pink lips and dug into her._

_After the head went inside I could feel a small resistance from the inside. Knowing what it was I pushed through as gently as I can as to not hurt her. Although… because of how good her inside felt… let's just say that it was a tougher battle than my fight with Riser and Kokabiel put together. Just being inside her… felt like I was inside heaven._

_In terms of tightness, Rias, without a doubt, surpasses Ray. But Ray's folds still gave me the most pleasure. _

_Rias gasp after her wall was pierced with my spear (Couldn't help my-self LOL). I slowly dug deeper into her, making her moan as I went in centimeter by centimeter. I halted after hitting the back of her vagina. Having the feeling of her insides wrap around me… the wetness, the warmth; it felt like I was being embraced by pleasure itself. I stopped, for her to get used to me, as well as to savor the sensations that coursed throughout my body from our connection._

_"Are you alright Rias?" I asked her._

_"I'm fine Ise," Rias gasped out, "just give me a few moments to get used to it," Rias said with a face as red as her hair._

_To the side I could see Ray caressing her breasts and playing with her slit, her body glistened from the moonlight reflecting off of her sweat, giving her an ethereal glow. Her lust-filled countenance, her red tinged cheeks, the seductive scent radiating from her body; all of it showed her beauty as a Fallen Angel._

_"Ise," Rias murmured. Looking at her, she was obviously dissatisfied, if her pout was any indication of her feelings. "For now… please look only at me," Rias voiced, her face turning redder every word._

_I smiled and looked at her, "Sorry," I said, "Can I?" I asked to see if she's ready._

_Rias only reply was a nod and a moan as I started moving after the gesture. Having her insides rub my member up and down on all sides, the sounds the girls were making, and the scent from their drenched bodies… I couldn't keep my sanity intact._

_Like a beast in heat I started going faster, pleasure skyrocketing with every movement. The moving of my hips and Rias' moans of pleasure created a symphony of carnal desires._

_"Ise!" Rias screamed my name, her voice hoarse from pleasure. _

_"Rias!" I screamed her name in response, my voice as hoarse as hers. _

_"Harder!" she yelled, I complied. I increased the pace and made my thrusts stronger. I could feel the tip of my member hitting the back of her tunnel. Her screams increased in response to my actions._

_"Ise," I heard a whisper from my left. Looking towards its. My eyes met Ray's purple orbs._

_Before I could say anything Ray started kissing me. I kissed her back in response as I continued to thrust into Rias. I could feel Ray move her legs and sit on Rias' face. Seeing such a view I could feel my erection getting stronger. And, in response to the wet sounds coming from Rias' lower mouth and the place where Rias and Ray are connected, I deepened the kiss with Ray and started playing with Rias' clitoris with my right index finger, prompting her tighten up and clamp harder onto my member. Rias' muffled moans resounded into the night and vanish within our throws of passion._

_I could feel a mix of my and Ray's drool sliding down my chin. The liquid from Rias' lower mouth continued to lubricate my dick as it moves in and out of her._

_"Ise!" Rias' called from under Ray, "I'm coming!" she finished her thought, making Ray scream from the sensation._

_I broke the kiss with Ray and said, "Me too."_

_I increased my pace and pushed in as deep as I can, making Rias moan louder. Ray also visibly tensed up. She's also close to climaxing like us. Noticing this I kissed Ray; tongue and all, and started playing with her breasts._

_"Ise!" Rias screamed._

_"Rias!" I exploded inside Rias filling, her up with my semen. In my mouth, resounded Ray's scream as she climaxed onto Rias, drenching her with her fluids. _

_After we stopped coming we all dropped on the bed. But the look in their eyes told me that we weren't done just yet. Ray shakily stood up and started kissing me. Rias still on her back, unable to move. _

=====Flash Back End=====

And after that we continued doing this and that for the rest of the night. And by the time we stopped, my room smelt like a hundred squids and other unpleasant things came into my room and left their scent... It was truly a night to remember.

The only thing that ruined the next day was my back pain and the soreness of my testicles, and, well, Koneko-chan punching me in the gut and Sona and Tsubaki slapping me. It seems like we kept them awake the entire night. But if the kinks in their legs as they walked were any indication… all three of Rias, Ray and I just knew that we weren't the only ones having some "fun".

Anyways that's the gist of what happened these past two weeks. Oh! And the date for the "Leaders Summit" of the three great powers has been decided. The meeting will happen this next Saturday as to avoid causing inconvenience for the people at my school. Yes, the "Leader Summit" will take place in Kuoh Academy.

The representatives for the gathering are as follows.

The Angel side has decided to send Michael and his sister Gabriel. They will be bringing a total of three guards with them into the meeting room.

From the Fallen Angel side, because of the actions of Kokabiel they were prohibited from taking more than two people into the meeting room. The two that will be participating will be Azazel and Barakiel as his assistant.

The Devil side will be sending two officials from their power. The two will be Sirzechs-nii and Serafall. I and everyone from the ORC and Student Council will also be participating as witnesses and to give our reports.

Unsurprisingly, Akeno was flabbergasted when she heard that her "accursed" father would be coming, and started throwing a tantrum. I had to cast a spell to put her to sleep. She calmed down after that forced rest.

Well that's the gist of the events these past two weeks. But, to be honest, the only thing that I truly do care about all of this information –excluding my night with Ray and Rias– is that we have an entire week of no supernatural occurrences outside of training and devil jobs for the others. As I don't have any rights to these lands I don't have to do those tiring jobs as a devil.

Now back to the present. I and the gang –the entire ORC and Student Council– are currently on our way to school. Looking around you can tell that we're attracting quite the attention. Pretty understandable considering who's in our group. The only ones here that don't attract as much attention are probably me and Saji.

While thinking like this I felt a short pain erupt from the back of my head. Looking back I saw Saji with a confused look on his face as he stared at his balled fist.

"What the heck was that for, Saji," I said rubbing the back of my head.

"I… don't know," Saji responded with a tilt of the head, "for some reason I felt like you just said something no man can ignore," he finished.

What the heck?! Now that I think about it… I feel the same way, weird.

"huh…," was my smart reply. We just looked confusedly at each other before shrugging it off.

A few more minutes of walking and talking about stupid teenage stuff, we finally reached the gates of our beloved school. The place I call, "Prison for Adolescence". Upon entering the school building I immediately saw "her", with her long red hair, burning fire-like eyes, and light brown skin.

I haven't seen her these past two weeks. But, from the looks of things, it seems that I haven't gotten used to her presence just yet.

"Ise," Ray called me, noticing my stare. I wasn't even aware that I was staring at her until Ray called me.

"Yeah?" I asked her, reluctantly taking my eyes off of the red eyed female.

"Go on and talk to her," that was surprising. I thought for sure she was going to get mad at me, "you can't get used to her being around you if you don't try to spend some time with her," Ray looked hesitant when she said those words. And, from the looks of the people around me they also noticed it. Although knowing that Ray was right, I slowly walked towards her.

"Elesis," I called her.

Elesis turned around at the sound of my voice. Her eyes… were darker than what I remembered them to be. Did something happen?

"Hi, Ise," I could tell that something was wrong, seriously, her voice sounded like one of those things you hear come out from a zombie's mouth, if they still have them.

"Did something happen?" I asked.

Elesis looked surprised at first, but regained her composure right afterwards, "It's nothing," she looked away.

"I see," judging by her response, it's better if I don't get involved, "I won't pry into this anymore then," for now…

"Thank you, Issei-kun," she said walking away. Damn, it was painful seeing Elesis even a little bit sad when we first met, but seeing her, this broken, I have no idea how I would feel if I saw her cry.

**[You would most likely break down on the spot]**

Shut up.

**[It's the truth]**

No, it's not.

**[Yes, it is]**

No, it's not

**[Yes, it is]**

No, it's not.

**[Yes, it is]**

No, it's not!

**[Yes, it is!]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

You're just doing this to make me mad and scream at the top of my lungs to make me look like a fool in front of the whole school aren't you?

**[… Maybe]**

You're supposed to be an adult!

**[What do you expect?! I don't have a freaking body! It's boring inside this thing and the past possessors are having a damned perverts' party!]**

… why would they be having a party?

**[Because you took the virginity of two girls]**

Damned perverted curses.

**[I don't think you have the right to call people perverts]**

Shut up. And neither do you!

**[What?!]**

The reason why you and Albion fought in the first place when you were both inside your respective twenty fifth possessors…

**[I'll be quiet now]**

Good. But seriously, fighting over who has the host with the better boobs, really?

**[My host's boobs were firmer and had more volume than his! All his host had were saggy volume-less boobs!]**

And you called me a pervert.

**[It was a competition between Dragon rivals!]**

A really stupid one if you ask me.

**[We also had a contest on whose this generation's host has the bigger member]**

Buh! What?!

**[You won by three centimeters]**

… HELL YEAH!

**[And you also lost your virginity before his did]**

Take that Hakuryouku!... wait.

**[hmm?]**

How do you know this?

**[Telepathy]**

…

**[What?!]**

Nothing.

"Ise?" I heard Ray call me from behind. Turning around my eyes met Ray's concerned ones. "Did something happen? She looked… depressed," as expected of Ray, she's also worried about Elesis.

"Seems like it, but I doubt she'll tell me anything anytime soon," I said, still staring from where Elesis once stood.

"But," Ray looked at me with a sinister smile.

I looked back at her with a smirk, "I won't let it end with just that."

And with that we walked towards our destination, our Prison Cell, most commonly known as The Classroom.

Here we are, walking down the corridors, left and right we saw our fellow inmates talking amongst themselves. Probably thinking up plans for what they should after the escape. After reaching the front doors of our cell we heard tortured sounds from within. They're being tortured most likely. Reaching for the door as slowly as I can-

"What the heck are you doing, Ise?" Ray's voice sounded from behind me as she reached for the door and opened it.

"Kill joy," I muttered earning a glare from Ray.

"What was that?" her glare intensified.

"Nothing," I squeaked, she smiled and entered the classroom, time for another day of boringness and mental torture.

Going inside the mental death box, the sight that welcomed me was that of hell… everyone was present! How?! "What has the world come to?!" without realizing it… I screamed it out loud garnering everyone's attention, "Hi?" a random dude said. Just wave and smile Issei, just wave and smile. A few moments of more awkwardness and everyone went back to what they were doing.

But seriously, this is a surprise. Usually there're one or two people absent.

"This is a surprise," I said walking towards the most infamous people in the whole school, my friends Motohama and Matsuda. Even when I tried to distance myself from people, these two were the only ones that never gave up on sticking with me. They were successful. During my time in middle school these two were the only ones I could call friends, and even if they are perverted, and even if they were to be hated by the world. I know I'll always consider these two my friends.

"What is?" Matsuda asked, tilting his monkey head.

"Everyone is present," I said.

"Did you forget?"

"Forget what?" was my answer to Motohama's question.

"They're going to announce the specifics for the class observation day," crap.

"Crap," this is bad.

"What?" Matsuda asked.

"My parents can't come," I lied. My real reason for "not liking" this event isn't because my parents can't come, but because that means Rias' family will most likely come here. Knowing them –from the information given to me by Rias and her brother–… it's going to be a huge pain in the butt. Especially how Rias will react to them being here, information I received from Sona.

"Oh yeah, they're in Italy now weren't they?" Matsuda asked to which I shook my head.

"Rome this time," yeah they went to Rome this time. Whatever those two are doing, I have no idea, I just hope it doesn't involve lasers, yelling babies, exploding mice, vibrating clothes, dancing horny monkeys and mermaids. Yeah they actually sent those to me as a gift. Where they got most of those I have no idea. But thanks to them I now have a fear of monkeys, babies, mice and lasers, and have broken dreams about mermaids. They also sent me a talking keychain in the shape of a book. It's actually a grimoire of origin magic.

Origin Magic, It is a magic that stems from before the time that Demonic energy was used as a base for Human Magic. This kind of magic can only be used by humans or those that are part human. It was the same magic that the Children of Adam and Eve used from the story of the bible, although untold. This magic carries both the power of Heaven and Hell. How this is possible no one was really able to tell. And to this day and age the true mystery behind this magic was never solved.

Although, according to the grimoire the reason as to how this was possible was due to the fact that Adam was born through the power of God himself, and later from Adam's body, Eve was created to be his companion. Eve was then later manipulated by the Serpent to commit a Sin that went against God's direct order, thus committing the "First Sin". As the basis of evil existence being Sin, both Eve and Adam being her companion were then "banished" from Eden. Although what TRULY happens to them afterwards is unknown, the grimoire told of what happened afterwards.

The Serpent that God cursed and sent to the ground left a part of its power inside of Eve, the "Power of Darkness and All that Goes Against His Holiness" and from there it manifested and took over Eve's body who then later copulated with Adam who was born from the power of God himself and carried a portion of God's power no matter how miniscule. The children that were born from the mixing of the two powers then carried an energy that belonged to both and yet went against them.

The mixing of the two powers then gave birth to a completely different and similar power to light and darkness. The very first "Anomaly", the first child was then named Cain and the next was Abel then come Seth and after that numerous more children were born one after another from different parents all the way to the present.

The magic itself has been lost within the echelons of magic history never to surface again. Until my parents found the grimoire, who then told me this story, whether this is correct or not I have no idea.

Well that's the gist of it.

"I hope that they don't send lasers, yelling babies, exploding mice, vibrating clothes and dancing horny monkeys again," Motohama said, to which all three of us shivered. Yeah they were also victims to my parents' pranks.

"What's this about lasers, yelling babies, exploding mice, vibrating clothes and dancing horny monkeys?" Ray asked from behind me. She's getting better at hiding her presence, the two idiots didn't even notice her come and almost shat themselves.

"It's just some stuff my parents sent me," I just shrugged it off… with a slight shiver.

"…Even babies?" she asked with a tilt of the head.

"'Mechanical' yelling babies," I said as if that answered everything.

"I love your parents," Ray said giggling a bit.

"Oh you'll love them more if you heard what those things did to us!" Matsuda yelled. You can practically see the stress in those words. Yes, see.

"Yeah…" Motohama silently agreed.

"I'm sure I would," Ray tried stifling her giggles… keyword, tried.

While we were having a reminiscence of our unfortunate time due to my parents weird taste in souvenirs… the bell rung. We all went to our separate seats.

During homeroom the teacher told us about the class observation and received varying reactions. Some were excited since they would see their kouhais and some were dejected cause their parents would be coming.

And from there I just blocked out everything the teachers said. I willed myself to ignore all of the teachers until lunch and go back to ignoring afterwards till it's time to go home. The things we study in class now were things I already knew. These were things I studied out of boredom. Due to not having anything to do at home, I just studied when not going out with friends, which was often for me.

So far I was able to successfully ignore everything… until science came.

"Hello everyone," the person in front of the entire class said, her golden hair swaying as she made a cute tilt of the head, making most of the boys in my class drool. "I'm your new science teacher," I could hear some of the class murmuring stuff like, 'She's really pretty' or 'I want an onee-sama like her' and some guys were even talking about things like, 'I want to marry her' or 'Is she single?' and a bunch of other things I wished I didn't hear.

"My name is Kotobuki Mei, nice to meet all of you!" she said with a cheerful voice and a huge smile on her small cute face. "Since this is my first day here, and you don't know much about me, I'll ask any question you MEI have!" luckily her name and the word itself were pronounced the same way so no one noticed. To this, lots of hands shot up like multiple little geysers.

"Okay… you the monkey faced one!" said monkey faced one was unperturbed despite the blatant insult to his face and the snickering of our classmates. "Are you single?!" everyone went quiet. It seems like everyone was interested in that topic.

"Nope!" was her fast reply. The boys went quiet and the girls squealed in delight. Crap. I have a bad feeling about this. "Who's next?!" Motohama's hand was the first to rise.

"Who's your boyfriend and what does he do for a living?!" everyone went to quietly listening to her… THIS IS BAD!

"He's still a student here at this school," CCCRRRAAAPPP‼ everyone just went silent from that. A few more moments of silence and…

"WHAT?!" they all shouted.

"I won't tell who he is though," she teased with a tongue out.

"Is he handsome?" a random girl asked.

"YES!" MEI‼

"Is he good at sports?" another asked.

"YEP!" God damn it Mei!

"Is he in this classroom?" Katase asked… I hate my life.

"YES!" everyone looked at me with varying expressions. I couldn't look them in the eye so I looked away. I'm not handsome and I did my best to limit what I do during gym.

"Is it Hyoudou?" a guy who's eyes were trying to burn a whole through my soul asked.

"YES!" MEI!

"MEI!" I screamed.

"Yes?" she asked with that cute tilt of the head.

"I thought you said you weren't going to say who it was!?" I asked tears comically running down my face. I could tell… don't ask me how.

"I never SAID who it was, I just answered their questions," she smiled a mischievous smile.

"HYOUDOU‼" everyone in my class shouted. And, just like when Ray came to school, everyone bombarded me with questions. The girls, whose opinion of me was on the good side, suddenly reassessed their opinions, and the girls that had doubts about me –which I think are the sharper ones– puffed out their chests in pride. The guys were crying hard, screaming how unfair the world is.

After explaining some stuff to them whilst leaving out parts about the supernatural we were able to calm them down. Mei also told everyone the story of how we met; this caused a total three-sixty of the atmosphere. The girls who puffed out their chests reassessed their opinions of me and the girls who originally had good opinions about me ended up crying and saying 'we made the right choice'. The guys on the other hand still screamed the exact same thing, but not against me but the world.

The story that Mei told everyone went like this.

Mei worked in a university as a teacher –not, that, far from the truth considering the level of Magi Academy compared to human schools–. She then went into the forest to collect specimen as part of her biological research. During her time in the forest she ended up getting lost after venturing into a part she didn't know of. Me and my family just ended up strolling through those parts of the forest –considering everyone thinks that my parents are environmentalists and goes around the world studying different plants and animals, it was pretty believable– unfortunately I got separated from them and we met in the forest. There we ended up having a conversation and spent some time with each other until my parents found me.

After that incident she found out where we lived and started visiting from time to time to talk about such things. During her stay there, she became my unofficial all-science tutor. Mei being knowledgeable about the different divisions of science made her quite a good tutor. We spent some time with each other and ended up forming a sibling like relationship. But, one day, some people from the mafia wanted Mei's brains to create some kind of biological weapon and I ended up saving her. I gathered up some evidence and made a small map of the exterior of the place and sent it to the authorities.

After that a bunch of preparations happened and a bunch of supported claims from my parents and the entire police force moved. The events that took place were kept secret from the public and life moved like nothing happened. Except for Mei, who had acquired budding feelings for me despite the age difference.

Mei then quit her job and followed me to Japan where she watched me grow and we ended up making a relationship. But, she wasn't able to confess to me until after I met Ray. Of course my age was changed to 10 years old,

That's how the story went. But the event that took place in the story is a true story that I really was involved in. And yes, it was also kept secret from the public because of the number of casualties and the fact that it was due to the actions of a ten year old. The latter being the main reason. The person taken hostage was not Mei however, but a woman who shared her features. The mafia mistook her for Mei.

Well that how it is. After the story the bell rung and it was now time of lunch. I stood up from my seat and immediately went to Elesis' classroom which was three rooms to the right of mine. Taking a glance inside the room I wasn't able to find her anywhere.

"Hey," I called to a random student.

"Hyoudou-san," he asked, he seems to know me.

"Do you know where Elesis-san went?" I had to and the suffix as to not raise any suspicions.

"She left after receiving a text from her relatives," relatives?

"Relatives?" I echoed my thought.

"Yeah, she said the text was from her relatives and asked if she can answer it. The teacher said yes. When she came back she looked really depressed, then asked if she could leave. Our homeroom teacher isn't heartless so he relented and gave her an excused absence for the rest of the day," I feel sorry for having this guy say something so mouthful.

"Thanks," he really deserved it.

"You're welcome," he said. This guys is strangely polite towards me… is he one of those people that Motohama and Matsuda told me about, what was it, my "fans"?

Whatever, knowing that she isn't here I left and made my way back to my classroom. Upon entering Ray approached me and asked what I found out. Despite how she acts to strangers, Ray has this really caring hidden Onee-sama like personality.

Don't get me wrong though, Ray is a huge sadist when it comes to her opponents.

I told her everything I found out, which amounts to nothing. I didn't get any information other than she left at the start of homeroom. I'm really worried. Just what's happening?

And, for the rest of the day all that ran through my head were thoughts about Elesis.

Currently I'm walking home with Ray. Mei ended up having to stay after school for an introduction party made by the teachers. I'm going to have to ask her about the specifics of her entrance as a teacher into Kuoh Academy, although, I have a feeling that a certain red head and miko and a certain pair of glasses were hugely involved in this.

Nearing the house I could feel three presences inside my house two came from certain Fallen Angels and one from a certain Queen.

Although… nearing my house a sudden surge of fire erupted above me. No, rather than erupt, it was falling. It was falling towards me. Reacting quickly I created a reverse barrier that surrounded my house and the point of impact to minimize the resulting damage and avoid attention.

As the ball of fire came closer I saw a series of roots sprig out of the ground and towards the blazing body that threatened to turn me into ash. Unfortunately the fire was too hot that the roots ended up burning before it even touched. After witnessing that, I summoned the boosted gear and did a [Forced Boost &amp;Transfer] to strengthen the barrier.

As the name implies [Forced Boost &amp; Transfer] it allows me to forcefully do a boost and a transfer in exchanged for a bigger amount of stamina compared to the normal [Boost] and [Transfer] ability of the **[Boosted Gear]**.

Ray created a web made of light to catch the burning body before it touched the ground but to no avail. The fire was too hot and the speed was too fast. At this rate the thing is going to smash onto the ground and most probably burn me and the other four in the area.

"Damn," that thing has too much power in it! I have no choice. Don't fail me now.

"The element is [Ice] the power is [Freeze], the support is [Charge], the boost is [Cyclone], the shape is [Vortex]," my arm was then covered in a vortex of sky blue wind that released electricity from time to time. Pulling back the arm that was covered in the said effects. I stepped forward with the foot on the same side and made a punch towards the heavens as if to push a hole through it. From my arm coated in magic, shot a vortex that froze the particles in the air, leaving a trail of frozen crystals that shattered upon contact with the ground the winds were pulled towards the vortex increasing its lethality. As the vortex charged forth its size grew and its speed increased, the cold wind became colder and the falling iced particles increased in both size and numbers.

The falling star was then enveloped by the vortex I created. From the contact that the two made, a flash of red, blue and yellow erupted. I then released the vortex from my arm and allowed it to completely envelop the raging blaze. The vortex' size and cold never changed but the flame persisted and continued to burn try to burn through the vortex.

I didn't expect something like this. By creating the vortex I wanted to create a vacuum that was devoid of oxygen to stop the flame from burning and created the freezing vortex to allow the vacuum to reach the destination. The only form of magic that can ignore natural phenomena such as oxygen being needed for something to burn was… Origin magic.

"Shit!" I cursed. I could tell that Ray was confused. Ray isn't stupid; she knew what I was trying to do. And she is just as surprised as me, although, for a different reason. Looking to my left I saw that Titania and the Fallen Angel Duo have left the house to join us.

"Ise, this is," Titania said, looking at me with wide eyes. She knows what's happening.

As we watched the spectacle, a chorus of crimson and blue erupted behind me. From there the members of the ORC, the Student Council and Mei appeared.

"Ise! What's-"but before she could finish an explosion of hot air mixed in with cold winds that sent, shivering and burning sensations waft through the air. Instead of continuing her question Rias followed everyone else's line of sight and came to welcome the view that we were watching.

"I'll explain everything later," I said, "for now help me create a stronger barrier," and with that everyone did what they needed to do.

Damn, my spell was only able to stop that thing from falling any further. But at this rate I'll exhaust all of my remaining energy. I can't use the boosted gear anymore than I already have, and my spell takes too much energy, I don't have any more stamina and my magic power is reaching its limits.

Unfortunately any more power than what's already present would cause the hastily crafted barrier to shatter. Come on everyone, we need to make a stronger barrier.

"Done!" Mei yelled. Unfortunately again, we didn't have enough time to craft a stronger barrier than this, but, this should be enough.

I don't want to do this but, "Mei! Go grab the white **[Bishop] **piece from my case quick!" She sared at me white eyed but ran nonetheless.

Everyone was looking at me, wondering what I was planning. "Titania!" I shouted breaking her out of her trance, "Be ready to catch whatever is in that thing!" she looked at me confused, "Something is inside that thing!" finally understanding what I meant she nodded and looked at the swirling vortex of colors.

For that thing to keep on burning, a power source is needed. Fortunately in this situation, Origin magic has a certain defining weakness. The magic itself cannot be inscribed into an object. And for the magic to work a power source is always needed, in other words; a person.

Yes. Inside that burning missile, a person is most probably inside keeping it burning. But, just because the magic needs a power source doesn't mean the source it-self needs to be aware of the magic being used. Origin magic can continue to take effect even if the user is unconscious. This is one of its many dangers.

I could feel my power waning, I have been at this for, most likely, thirty minutes, another weakness of Origin magic. This magic can only continue to go on until the user losses all of their power; meaning they die. And in some cases even that is not enough. Sometimes the corpse of the user is broken down into tiny magic particles, including their soul, and is then used to power the spell.

That's why, whoever is in that thing; I hope that they're still in one piece.

"Ise!" Mei yelled tossing me the white **[Bishop]** piece. Everyone looked at me.

"Brace yourselves!" I said as I started chanting.

"The child born of death, the child of skin and bones, the child who walked the path of blood, the child who conquered all, the child who rode a top the four."

As I chanted the **[Bishop]** piece starts to glow a white and from there… a small child came. The child wore a dark sleeveless dress that went one centimeter past her knees. On her neck was a dark obsidian collar that had golden vine like patterns running throughout the accessory. On her ankles and wrists were the same accessories. She had dark flowing hair that that had very few streaks of orange, which seemed to touch the ground. Although upon closer look the hair seemed to float away from the ground. She had really dark and lifeless looking eyes, although you can see a tinge of life within them.

But what really got to everyone was the ominous atmosphere that surrounded her. It felt like being near her was the same as bearing your everything, including your soul, to the world. Her eyes looked like she was looking into your very soul, her slim white fingers that did not move, felt like they were running across your bare body. Her dark hair created an illusion of nothingness and darkness.

But the light in her eyes that gave off an eerie feeling gave warmth to those that saw them.

"Noir," I said, "You know what to do," without saying anything, and nodding only once, Noir raised her hand and pointed towards the vortex. And from her small frame came a mass of black smoke that raced towards the clash of magic.

And, as if it was oxygen being fed to fire, the mix of two powers immediately dissipated. Noir stopped using her power, and from that spot, came…

"Elesis," I mumbled. I could feel my eyes go wide and my heart pound faster. "Titania!" I screamed, she immediately acted and created a wind cushion for Elesis to land on.

I quickly went to where she fell which was a meter in front of me. Looking closer at her I could see numerous burn marks all over her body. Releasing both of my wings I started to heal the more serious ones. Ray and everyone, broken out of their stupor, came rushing to where we were and immediately started assisting me in healing Elesis. Paying closer attention… she looked… different, older even. Her hair was longer, her face; more shapely, her curves; more pronounced. Her clothing looked different and exposed more skin than I could usually handle from the woman, especially the stomach part of it.

We all contributed to healing her, but, as none of us were expert healers nor born with the talent to instantly heal people, so we took longer than what we wanted and ended up having to move inside my house after fixing the road that was affected.

After we finished healing Elesis she was suddenly enveloped in a fiery red light. And where the adult looking Elesis lay, the younger one that I last saw today slept.

"What the…" Saji mumbled.

"Issei-kun," Sona called me.

"Yes?" I said not looking away from Elesis. I knew what she was going to ask. I don't plan to hide this part. But I can't take my eyes off of Elesis.

"Can you please elaborate on the events that just took place?" Sona asked, confusion evident in her voice.

"Let's not talk here," I said standing up, "Titania, please watch over her until I'm done explaining," she just nodded and sat next to Elesis.

I grabbed Noir's hand and led everyone –excluding Titania– to the living room.

Once there we all took our respective places; meaning we just sat or stood anywhere in the room. Once everyone got comfortable they began the questioning.

"So, who wants to ask the first question?!" I said in a 'singsong, game show host-like way'. Everyone glared at me as if saying, 'take this seriously you damned joking pathetic excuse of a comedian', I felt my heart drop.

"So, what do you guys want to know," I asked, this time, a lot more seriously.

"Let's get the big things first," Rias started, "What kind of technique were you using? Both you and Elesis," she asked seriously.

After she asked that, I told her the story of Origin magic. How it was born, its first users, its history in the hands of man and how I knew how to use it. Yes, the magic I used was Origin magic. It was a magic that I have been using since I was four. I told them the dangers of using such magic and the qualifications to use it. I also told them to keep this a secret until the day of the "Leaders Summit" that will happen next week.

They all complied after hearing of my reasons, mainly; the dangers of knowing this magic. How it can be abused to hurt people, to kill one's self and to possibly take over another's psyche with a flick of a finger. Yes, Origin magic has almost no limits by itself. Unlike Devil magic that is limited to a Devil's imagination and how an Angel's light is limited to the attribute of holiness that can be mixed with other elements, excluding darkness. Origin magic can take the form of anything.

The only similarity it has with Devil and Angel magic is that it can use Darkness and Light and can fuse it with other elements to the user's liking. And just like how a devil can whisper evil intent into a person, Origin magic can be applied to control the thought process of another person. Just like how the [Power of Destruction] of the Gremory's can destroy anything, Origin magic has the ability to turn things into absolute nothingness.

The only true limit Origin magic has is this, the caster needs to be a human, or at least part human. That's it.

After that, the only things left are the dangers. The first danger is that, one needs to have a strong enough will to use the power, or else the spell would go berserk. The second is that, if the person does not have enough energy to use the spell he wants, the spell he casted would then forcefully take power away from his soul. The third danger is that one can die from using any spell if used incorrectly. The fourth is that once the spell is casted, unless dispelled by the user or another, it would continue to run rampant and keep on draining the caster.

There are many more but these are main ones.

Now for the specialty of this magic, this magic, like I said, has no limitations whatsoever. Even if the element you use is [Fire], if the power you inscribed into the element was [Freeze], the appearance would be fire but the effect would be freeze.

Different combinations can be put together in order to create any kind of magic. That's why it has close to no limitations other than the fact that it can only be used by a human or part human.

Although, the farther you take the effects away from natural phenomenon the higher the consumption becomes. And that's precisely why I don't have as much power as I should have. Using this kind of magic truly does drain away from me. And, if you look at the spells I used, it was a combination of different elements and their attributes, thus, taking away tons of power from me.

Fortunately, power exhaustion is different from stamina exhaustion. I can't really explain, even when I can't use my Origin magic due to power exhaustion I can still use the **[Boosted Gear]** since I have a lot of stamina left over.

Also, it is thanks to the **[Boosted Gear]** that I am still alive. Ddraig being a part of me can forcefully cancel the spell I'm using if I don't have enough energy. Also, with the **[Boosted Gear]**'s main ability of boost I can increase the energy I want to use the spells. This makes the **[boosted Gear]** and Origin magic a force to be reckoned with when used together, especially when I'm in **[Balance Breaker]**.

"Origin magic also uses two different energies that run inside the human body," I stated to the people in the room, "The first is the "Energy of Beginnings". This energy is used as a starter for the spell, it's the energy used to conjure up the spell from within the mind of the user. Despite me saying "conjure" it's more like the Devils' "imagination" kind of thing. Its proper name is "Gen". This energy is what "starts up the spell," I said as I looked at everyone in the room. Mei who already knows this looks serious. She has always been interested in this magic because of her previous occupation.

"The next energy is the energy used to release the power built inside the mind and turn it into something "physical". It's the power needed to realize, actualize and use the power itself. This energy is the "Energy of Creation" it's the energy that allows one to actually use the spell and give it an actual form. The name of this energy is "Exo"," everyone wore varying expressions. Some were shocked by how powerful it is, some are shocked by its origin and some are just confused.

"Anything else?" I asked them.

"Yeah," this time it's Kiba's turn to ask a question, "What does that have to do with Elesis-san's appearance?" Kiba asked with a tilt of the head.

"Simple," it truly is simple… but dangerous, "It's not a spell but rather a technique that even I don't use," it's a very dangerous technique that cannot be done properly without any conditioning. Even I avoid using such techniques.

"The process is simple, all the caster need is to think of the sell they want to use and," everyone leaned closer, "Make the Gen energy explode," they all looked at me, asking for a more, elaborate explanation.

"By allowing the Gen to explode, the spell inscribed onto the energy would spread from the brain throughout the body," I paused. This kind of explanation would be too hard for some of them… mainly Saji.

"Think of it like this. The Gen is the mind and the Exo is the Body. If the Gen was to burst throughout the "Body" then the Exo would also be affected. With the Exo being inscribed by the spell within the Gen then the Exo would react thus changing the "Body". But this time, instead of having the Exo push out the power into something usable, the Exo itself becomes the spell rather than it materializing the spell," I stopped to capture my breath, "think of the Spell and Gen as fluids while the Body and Exo as plastic bags. If the plastic bag is filled with fluids then its shape will change to accommodate the fluid."

"Now think of Elesis as the plastic bag and the spell she used as the fluid. By allowing the spell in her mind to spread throughout the body, the body would then change to accommodate the spell. This technique is also known as [Gen Burst]" the looks on their faces more than tells me that they understood.

"But," I said, my voice deepening a few octaves, "There is a limit to how much the "Body" can take before it explodes or deteriorates. Yes, the body can only take so much, any more stress and it WILL break. But, unlike plastic bags and other inanimate objects, the human body has this wonderful ability know as "Adaptation", that's right. If the caster conditions their body for this technique then the possibility of death is greatly lessened. But, don't let that fool you. Just because the possibility is lessened doesn't mean that it's gone. And the process itself is harsh and only has a success rate of one in fifty. Ninety-eight people out of a hundred die from this training and only two can survive," everyone looked disturbed and horrified. I can't blame them. Elesis, someone that's lying just behind the sliding doors went through this training, that is, if my assumption is true.

"Did you also…?" Koneko-chan looks at me.

"No," I said, but, "Not on purpose anyway," they all looked at me, eyes as wide as the surface area of the sun, that's an exaggeration, but you get the idea, "I ended up going through the process during my fight against the Dragon Kings," mentioning this they all remembered something, yeah, I didn't explain that part to them yet.

"Your human flesh and soul was transformed into that of a Dragon's, right Ise?" Ray asked me, I nodded, "Then, how can you use something that can only be used by humans or part humans?" everyone listened intently, "The Origin of the Origin Magic," they all gave me "what" expressions, "The Origin magic was born from the mixture of the power of Light and the power of Darkness mixing together inside infants. I was born with both powers. Get the idea?" they all widened their eyes in realization. Yeah, it wasn't just because of me being part human that allowed me to use this kind of magic, but because of the fact that, like the children of the first man and woman, I was born with both powers of light and darkness inside of me.

That's another wonder of Origin magic; as long as both powers of light and darkness are manifested inside an infant that is still growing inside their mother's womb, they will be able to use Origin magic as long as they are thought at an early age before they get accustomed to their other powers. Yes, the only reason I can still use this power is because of the opposing powers inside of me.

After that they just asked me the different possible applications this may have on magical technology, to which I answered as absolutely none. You need a person to keep the magic going and can't infuse it into items for later use… as far as I know. This is Origin magic's second limitation, although it can be bypassed using the technique, [Delayed Activation]. This technique is similar to setting off a bomb from a remote location through the use of a timer or a switch. Although it can only be used on one spell, once you use this on a spell you will have to cancel it if you want to use it on another.

Although, just like [Gen Burst] this technique comes with its own dangers, one of them closely relating to distance. The farther you are from the target spell the more energy is consumed. That's why the caster has to always pay attention to the distance or risk dying from power exhaustion. Unlike [Gen Burst], [Delayed Activation] has nothing to allow the caster to cope with the stress.

"This really is a lot to take in," Kalawarner said. Speaking of Kalawarner, she wasn't as traumatized as Mittelt with the whole… thing. Although she was untrusting when she first woke up, it took a while and a bunch of new clothing for her to open up to me. But once she started to come to, it became easier to approach her. Without realizing it we became closer and she became everyone's Onee-sama.

"Anymore questions?" I asked, I'm getting tired.

"Time to explain who Noir-chan is," Rias said. Looking at her direction I saw Noir sitting on her lap… heeeh

"heeeh," I said looking their way, Rias tilted her head in confusion, "Noir doesn't usually open up to people she just met. And yet she's already sitting on your lap, should I say as expected?" Rias blushed.

"It's the truth," Mei started, "It took me a whole month just for her to even look me in the eye," that was a fun sight.

"I remember Mei buying a whole bunch of candy only for Noir to ignore her," I laughed a bit.

"I used up lots of money to buy those things!" Mei yelled, but the smile on her face made her anger unconvincing.

"Servant…" Noir said, her voice was low and was almost inaudible to the human ear. Luckily non of us are "really human".

"Noir," I said. I'm surprised, for Noir to.

"Rias…Servant," everyone didn't know what to say. It seems like only me and Mei got what Noir was talking about.

I laughed out loud and said, "Neh Rias," I paused to add tension, "What do you say we trade pieces?" everyone's eyes went WIDE! And I got a HOME RUN! Don't even know where that came from but… meh.

"What?!" everyone screamed, Noir didn't look bothered by it, but her small lips were curved upward in a very small smile, and yet, to me and Mei and to everyone that knew her in the past, that's a big thing.

"Your unused **[Bishop] **piece for Noir, what do you say?" I asked her.

Rias looked down at Noir and Noir looked back at Rias, their eyes meeting. "Are you okay with this, Noir-chan?" Rias asked, she truly wanted to hear Noir's words.

Noir's smile grew a bit more, although unnoticeable. A few moments later and Noir said, "Yes…"

"Is that so," Rias said with a sisterly smile, "I'll take you up on that offer then, Ise," I just nodded.

"We'll do the trade in three days," they all looked confusedly at me, and so I explained, "Noir isn't just a normal girl, I'm pretty sure that you are all aware of that," they nodded, "I have to make a list of all of the necessary stuff that you need know before the trade, there are only so much I can explain in words after all."

Everyone nodded and left that at that. "So… guess you all want to know just how I met Noir and what she is right?" they repeated the action, this time, with more vigor.

"I met Noir after I turned Titania into my **[Queen]**," I begun, this is going to be another LONG story, "after the battle, Titania, Mei and I went to the fairy capital Zepilyn, to announce the events that unfolded. Like I said, my presence was welcomed by varying degrees of emotions and actions. I stayed in the capital for a week to heal myself. During this time I was able to meet lots of fairy people and learned about their culture.

After a while of staying there, a sudden eruption of a dark mist was reported three kilometers from the capital. According to witnesses, everything the mist touched either, died for no reason, died from killing each other or dyed from sudden hunger.

The mist continued to expand and would have reached the capital within weeks. Evacuation was already under way when the mist increased its pace. At the rate it was going it would have reached within a few days.

But as it reached the walls of the capital it suddenly stopped. The mist stayed still and no longer moved for a few days. The mist went back and got smaller a few days later. When the mist was around a kilometer in size it stopped expanding and slash or contracting. It stayed that way for days.

Inside that time line we decided to create a scouting party to go into the mist and see what lied in the center of the spherical mist of death. I volunteered as one of the members of the scouting party, around ten other men decided to join. But that was all we were able to gather. No other man or woman joined.

Ones we got all of the equipment ready we ventured inside the mist. We stayed in there for days unable to leave. Surprisingly no one died. We went deeper and deeper into the mist, our provision growing thinner and our spirits waning.

After an entire week of searching some two out of the ten volunteers died; one out of hunger and dehydration, the other from the mist. How they were able to survive for that long was a mystery. A few more days and only three people were left, four including myself.

After walking in there for fifteen days with only four people left we were finally able to reach the center. And to my surprise that's where I met Noir," everyone gasped.

"Yep, I met Noir in the center of that death sphere. I saw her crying and apologizing over and over. The three men with me became scared fell on their knees. As for me, I just walked towards her. I stayed there and talked to her for days on end. No food, no water. I just sat there, hugging her and allowing her to cry her heart out. She clung to me like I was her remaining lifeline.

A few days of crying and she finally stopped, the mist dissipated and the three men fainted from hunger and dehydration, surprisingly they survived. Although everything after the "let her cry her eyes out" was explained to me by Titania.

Everyone was afraid of her other than men Titania and Mei, although Titania and Mei had a hard time to get her to open up to them, they didn't give up, and their persistence bore fruit, Noir smiled towards them and we knew her smiles are worth more than Diamonds due to how rare and meaningful they were.

This is also the story as to how the Fairies accepted me as Titania's **[King]**. The survivors of the incident told the story to their families that were then passed on from fairy to fairy. After an interrogation from Titania and other delegates of the Fairy kingdom they found out that I used [Cleansing] through the whole trip. And so I was able to receive the respect a king needed.

From there I became the unofficial Fairy King," I finished my story. Ray and Koneko-chan had stars for eyes. And everyone was just shocked and teary eyed at the same time.

"You went through that torture for Noir-chan?" Rias asked. I nodded and gave a small smile towards Noir. Who then stood up and walked towards me. She hugged me as I sat on the tatami floor. And, in her silent voice she muttered, "Thank you…" everyone awwww'ed at the action. I hugged her back and said, "Having you here now… it was way worth it, Noir," everyone just watched our exchange with small smiles.

"Unfortunately, what Noir is… would take too much time to explain. I'll just put it in the list of things you need to know about her, okay, Rias?" I asked.

"I'm fine with that, Ise," she said with a smile.

"Also, as a side note, we're also the ones that named her," I said with pride.

"I see," Rias said, smiling a little.

* * *

About Issei's Magic.

Here's how it works:

The "Element" is nothing but the appearance it takes. for example. If Issei said, The element is [Water] then the appearance would be that of a water.

The "power" is how it effects the environment outside of the spell (ie: the target, the air, objects that are not a part of the spell).

The support is the effect of the spell within the spell (ie: Charge -to increase in power and effects-, lightning -to increase in speed and super charge the other attributes-).

The shape is not a must when it comes to using Issei's magic, the only reason Issei used it this time because it has an actual use, to create a vacuum inside the vortex to snuff out the fire due to lack of oxygen.

I also gave hints on who will be the next people to enter the story as well as Noir's true origin.

To the person who asked if Elesis will use her other class change forms, here's your answer.

The Origin magic is something I came up with myself. that includes all of it's weaknesses and strengths.

I'm not sure if the story about Adam and Eve here is correct since I got it out of Wikipedia.

Ray is still sadistic when it comes to her enemies but incredibly caring towards those she considers companions.

Issei was 8 when he met Noir. Meaning their physical appearance was actually quite close when they first met.

I wonder what happened to Elesis?

I wonder what other mysteries surrounds Hyoudou Issei and the Origin magic.

Also, if you guys want I won't mind creating a side story concerning Issei's childhood. Although whether I'll actually be able to make it or not is a question yet to be answered. (leave reviews and/or PMs for this)

Noir is another OC of mine.

BTW, here's a timline thingy for Issei's childhood that has been revealed in the story:

Ise Age 4: Ise becomes a half dragon (Ise goes into a two month coma)

Ise Age 5: Ise meets Rias (2 months later Ise leaves because of people who caught wind of his existence.)

Ise Age 5: Ise starts looking for servants (starts after his departure)

Ise Age 7: Ise meets Mei and reincarnates her (Happened during winter)

Ise Age 8: Ise meets Titania and makes her his queen (Happened during spring) [he also meets Noir a few weeks later]

Ise Age 12: Ise goes berserk

Ise Age 13: Ise's servants seals themselves into their pieces

Yes Ise travelled the world by himself. he used an illusion to hide his appearance.

Also, here's the chant for Mei and Titania's unsealing.

Mei: "The carrier of blood, the maker of gold, the goal of blasphemy, the scholar of the world, the achievement of man, the embodiment of greed."

Titania: "The winged queen, the target of lust and envy, the unparalleled beauty, the embodiment of grace, the figure of reverence, the almighty queen."

Well that's it.


	10. Title's too long TT

Sorry for not updating for so long. As for the reason, it is due to the fact That I caught the disease that is the bane of all writers' existence, Writer's block.

At the bottom of this are Issei's power level and skills as well as his limitations and a bunch of other stuff.

The arc following the meeting is an Original Arc of mine, the focus? Elesis.

Also, if none of you have noticed -although I hope some have- I'm trying to do some things that haven't been done yet.

If you have some idea's of things that haven't been done yet in the High School DXD fanfic Archive please tell me and I'll see if I can fit it into the story.

If there is any grammar mistakes or any inconsistencies please tell me right away! I have been having trouble with sleep lately and it caused me to slip up with my writing and a bunch of other stuff. Writer's block also caused this chapter to be even more awkward than I expected.

If you have any questions or things that you are confused about please tell me, either via review or PM.

Also, please tell me the names of girls that you want to be in Issei's Harem. And I will also switch out the Arthur Pendragon of this story with Arthuria or Saber (Is that how you spell it?) from fate/stay night.

I have nothing against him, but I wanted to add Saber just for the fun of it

* * *

The Sword's Past and The Dragon's Failures

* * *

"Come on, Kiba! Dodge!" I tried to pivot to my right to dodge Issei-kun's punch. Unfortunately I wasn't fast enough and got hit right in the face. I was sent flying a few meters back upon contact.

Issei-kun's attacks aren't only strong; they are also fast and precise. His dodging skills are far above mine and his speed isn't anything to laugh about either. No matter how I think about it… Issei-kun is without a doubt an opponent not to be reckoned with.

His punches carry no hesitation yet his eyes carry a sort of kindness you don't usually see in a person. He watches your every move, analyzes all your habits and mannerisms, he calculates the best course of action and acts according to his conclusion supported by his instincts as a seasoned fighter.

Fighting since childhood, and having an experience fighting multiple opponents of varying power levels. Yet, not only to survive all of those but to attain a sort of victory from all the fights he's went through, truly a magnificent warrior.

Summoning two swords for a dual wield, I took a stance with both of my blades on the right side of my body pointed backwards. I bent my left leg, which was placed in front of my right, and made a dash towards Issei-kun. He reacted the way I wanted him to. He tried to punch me with a right straight only for me to change course and run to my right. But before I could go anywhere I felt a tug on the back collar of my school uniform to see Issei-kun's outstretched right hand… gripping the back of my uniform, and, in one fluid motion, he pulled me back, raised me up and threw me away. All with only his right hand.

"Line!" I heard Saji-kun scream from the side. Looking towards where his voice came from, I saw a purple line extend towards Issei-kun. Instead of dodging, Issei-kun covered his hand in a red aura and cut the line horizontally down the middle. The energy that came out of Issei-kun's hand continued to rip the line in half and rushed towards Saji-kun.

"Ha!" Akeno-san yelled, sending a surge of lightning towards Issei-kun, who has yet to recover from his stance. With a loud bang and the sound of crackling lightning flickering in the air, we all thought that we finally hit Issei-kun… we were DEAD wrong.

Surrounding Issei-kun was a wall of rectangular hexagons of energy. They looked like scales. Red scales.

"What the heck," Saji-kun mumbled from the other side of Issei-kun after dodging the attack. This is the first time we've seen a technique like this from Issei-kun.

"CDTS: fifth defense, Aegis Scales," [CDTS: fifth defense, Aegis Scales]. What kind of technique is that? Basing on the name, this technique has a connection with the Aegis, a shield? No, it would be more accurate to call it a barrier in the form of dragon scales.

But, before I could continue on that thought, Issei-kun suddenly disappeared. Panicking, I looked everywhere, only to find out that he wasn't anywhere to be seen. I can feel his presence all over the room. Everyone in here could too.

Everyone was tense, no one dared move, and not even a twitch was made. What is this feeling, I feel like my heart would burst out of my chest. I was sweating; my legs are trembling. Everyone was in the same condition as me. Rias-buchou who was in the middle of concentrating her power in one attack stopped, Koneko-chan who was preparing to rush Issei-kun stopped in her tracks. Raynare-san, Mittelt-san and Kalawarner-san all paused with their light spears still in hand. Sona-kaichou and Shinra-fukukaichou stopped their chanting of a powerful spell and the rest of her peerage halted their combined spell.

The tension brought by not knowing how, where and when your opponent would act, the fear of fighting an unseen opponent more powerful than you. This is the first I've experienced something like this. And from everyone's expression, it was for them too.

I looked towards Koneko-chan hoping that she was able to pinpoint Issei-kun's location. Only to be welcomed by the sight of Koneko-chan's shocked complexion. Don't tell me. Even Koneko-chan can't track him? Damn!

"How does it feel to not know how your opponent will act?" I heard Issei-kun's voice ring in the vicinity. I immediately tensed up, knowing that he's around. "How does it feel to not know when he will act?" I started sweating profusely. "How does it feel to not know where he will strike?" my legs trembled harder. "How does it feel to not know WHO he will strike?" I felt my entire body shiver.

Everyone was experiencing the same things I am. They were sweating, trembling, their pupils were dilated and their bodies were pale. I know that I don't look any better than them.

"This is today's lesson," Issei-kun said, "To deal with the pressure one experiences during this kind of situation," no one dared move.

"How will you act when in this kind of predicament?" various thoughts swam in my head. But the most prominent one was, "Suicide," Issei-kun continued my thoughts.

"In this type of situation, suicide is the most logical thing a person will do to escape the pressure," he paused, "but, suicide is also the stupidest mistake one can make," then how do we escape this?! I can't feel my legs, my heart feels like it would explode and my sweat's running down like Niagara Falls!

"Strengthen your resolve, think of what you should fight for, what you ARE fighting for and the reason as to why you should survive," what I should fight for, what I AM fighting for and my reason to continue on living… everyone… Excalibur… Balba! "The fear may not vanish, but fear is not meant to vanish," I heard Issei-kun say.

"Fear is in everyone, the question is not whether you fear or not, but whether you have the resolve to overcome that fear, or, will you let it consume you," Issei-kun was saying something, but I wasn't paying attention.

Balba… I will…

But, before I could finish my thoughts a sudden pain erupted from the back of my head, darkness soon followed…

◘◘◘Underground Training Space (Issei POV)◘◘◘

Feeling an eerie atmosphere surround Kiba, I immediately made a move to knock him out. Usually he would have been able to avoid the attack, making it hurt more; luckily he was lost in whatever he was thinking and let his guard down.

Afterwards I went after everyone and knocked them out. It was easier than I thought. These guys really need training towards invisible enemies.

After tucking them into separate beds to let them rest, I went to the kitchen, knowing who I would find. "Titania," I said to the person cooking. Titania looked at me and smiled; her, tied up, long emerald, silk-like hair swaying as she looked at me.

"Yes?" she replied, her lips still curled into a small yet meaningful smile. The reason why Titania's happy right now is because of the event that unfolded last night.

Let's just say it was very similar to the one that took place between me, Rias and Ray, only this time it was me, Titania and Mei. And again, it was a night to remember.

Walking over to her and wrapping my arms around her waist from the back I whispered into her ear, "Their training is going nowhere."

"How so?" she asked, confused, "are they not, getting stronger?" she said, looking for confirmation.

"Yes, yes they are," I said. Titania's only reply was a raised eyebrow, asking me what the problem was, "The problem is that," I paused, "true, their base skills are increasing, and, by sparring everyday they also accumulate battle experience,"

"Then, what do you mean by "going nowhere"?" she interrupted.

"The problem is that, their individual skills and specialties are hardly improving, and even if it did, it is only by a small fraction," even if their basic abilities increase, their mastery over their separate specialties is staying the same with relatively no improvements.

"That is…" she said, donning on a thoughtful countenance. Titania smiled before saying, "I guess, it is up to them to choose how to better themselves, is it not, Ise?" I could only smile and nod at her words.

While it is true that I want to help them improve on their specialties, there is only so much that I can do for them. How they improve past their base stats will be up to them, the only thing I can do is to support them and be there when they need me.

Rather than a friend, it feels more like I'm their guardian than anything else.

I unconsciously laughed earning a weird look from Titania, "I was just thinking how I'm more like a guardian than a friend sometimes," I scratched the back of my head, something I feel like I've been doing for a while now.

"How so?" she donned on a questioning smile, "Is it not, a friend's duty to assist their companions when they need it?" again, I could only smile and laugh. No matter the situation I'm in, Titania always knows what to say. I guess you could say that, it is thanks to Titania than I am as wise as I am today.

Saying my thanks to her I went out of the kitchen and into the living room. The living room was designed to be as close to the traditional houses in old Japan. The floor of the room was covered in tatami mats, and, at the center, a small square wooden table sat.

The table itself was just a little bit below my knees. At the corner of the room was a small outdated TV that still used antennas.

I'm pretty sure you guys are wondering why the "living room" looks like this. The reason for that is because my mother felt like it. Yup, my parents are the type that just does whatever they feel like without much thought.

Even though this room is called "living room" this is just a small hobby room that my mom made, there are several of those in the house. Some of the rooms are rooms that I designed. What's inside, well, I'll keep it a secret for now.

Anyway, in the "living room" sat a small girl with flowing black hair. She was watching an anime that came out just today and seems to be engrossed in it, if the blood-shut eyes, erratic breathing and complete ignorance of everything around her, such as the blond haired girl's actions; which consisted of, making faces, making farting sounds and doing everything she can to get the little girl's attention are any indications.

"Ise…" the blonde looked at me with big teary eyes, "Noir is ignoring me!" and whined as she pointed at the girl in question. All I could do was give her a blank stare that says, _"Really?"._

"Just leave her be," I said, to which Mei pouted. I went out the sliding doors, which opens to the small garden. The garden had numerous plants placed in it with a small pond in the middle with a few fishes of varying colors. Unknown to the normal human these fishes become gold in color during a full moon. And, if these fishes were killed under that full moon they become high-grade gold pieces that could be sold for a few hundred of thousands of yen.

I set up the garden when I got Titania to become my [Queen]. Yes, I'm the one that set up the garden, caught the "gold fish" and tended to all of the plants until Titania was able to come here, which were a few months after I came back with my parents from our world trip.

Sitting on the edge of the wooden floor and feeling the warmth that it collected from the sun, I stared at the garden, remembering the dream, or rather, nightmare, I have been getting these past few days.

…

_Under the moonlit sky within a clearing in a forest of evergreen trees, here I sat. I moved my hands in accordance to my dream. My dreams became my inspiration for writing these poems of mine. For a reason or other my poems become reality, or is it reality that becomes my poems?_

_ Here I sat under the gaze of the full moon in the shades casted by the trees. Wondering; what am I? I looked towards the star filled sky. I heave a sigh as I retold my life to myself. I've been alone for years since I left my town. I've made friends during my travels as well as enemies during my quest._

_As I wrote the final words from my last dream I heard rustling. I looked towards where the sound came from. I looked directly at the bush hidden under the shade of the tree. From there, a girl? A girl came out of the bush. I stood up and walked towards her, as I got closer I saw her features in detail. _

_The girl looked no older than twenty. She wore a long black dress that aristocrats are known for. The black dress consisted of black silk that had purple frills around the skirt. The sleeves of the dress had a strange marking on them, it looked like vines that stretched out and went in a swirl like fashion and was embroidered with small purple beads that shined in the moon light. She also had a golden necklace around her neck._

_The girl herself had pale white skin. Her figure looked like that of a goddess. She had long black hair that reached all the way to the back of her ankles. I couldn't see her eyes as they were closed. On her back were… wings… devil wings to be exact… but what caught my eyes the most was her small face. Her visage looked like that of a goddess of beauty._

_She was the most beautiful person I have ever seen in the entire thirty years of my life. Looking closer she was bleeding. I rushed to her side and started to take her clothes off. I got my medical materials from the satchel and took a bottle of water and started to clean her wounds. Whatever happened to her really left her in a bad state. But why was her dress not torn? Ignoring that question, after I cleaned her wounds I grabbed a needle and a thread and started to stitch her wounds. After stitching her up I took some bandages and wrapped her up._

_It took me quite a bit of time to treat all of her wounds. Luckily I found out about these kinds of practices from my dreams. It was hard to try and treat her without having any thought about her body. She was simply too stunning to resist the temptation to stare. _

_I looked at her sleeping face and felt my heart skip a beat. My face started heating up despite the cold air. What is this feeling I wonder? _

_After putting a blanket over her I lied down next to her and allowed sleep to take over me…_

_A castle of white_

_Stained by blood_

_A sky with no light_

_A plane of mud_

_The sound of pain_

_The shouts of woe_

_Pierced the rain_

_As the cries grow_

_My pain thrives_

_The heart aches_

_The lost lives_

_The sickening wake_

_The ending clash_

_The dying breath_

_The dancing ash_

_The coming death_

_With "Her" final breath._

_"I Love You," "She" spelled_

_The coming death_

_"Her" name I yelled_

_Tear drops of white_

_Brought by "Her" blood_

_My sky that lost its light_

_Here I lay, on a plane of mud_

_…_

It felt like I was a completely different person. And who was that girl. And… the dream that person had, I don't want to believe it, but that was…

But, before I could finish my thoughts I felt a small and light pressure on my lap. Looking down I saw Noir sitting on my right lap and Mei using my left lap as a pillow, as both watched the garden with me. Without realizing it, I found myself wrapping my right arm around Noir's waist and my left hand gently stroking Mei's golden locks.

I could feel Mei, exhaling in content and Noir lean back onto my chest. We stayed like that not saying anything to each other, just enjoying the company brought by one another.

A few minutes later we heard Titania call for us, saying that it was time for lunch. Standing up from my spot, much to the dismay of Mei, and picking up Noir we walked towards the dining room.

The dining room we're using is the Japanese styled one. It was big enough to house around fifty guests at a time, lying on their backs with their arms and legs outstretched forming a star. Upon entrance I saw everyone already seated, except for one person, who doesn't seem to be around right now.

Looking towards Rias I signaled her to follow me. Putting down Noir I escorted Rias out of the room.

"Care to tell me some stuff about Kiba?" I asked, which sounded more of an order than anything else.

"Like what?" she asked, genuinely confused.

"He had this aura of someone ready to kill on a second's notice," I answered, eyes narrowing. Rias shifted uncomfortably in place, as if to think of what to say.

"It was something I said, wasn't it?" I stated plainly, with guilt laced in my voice.

"It was probably when you told us to think of our reason for fighting and all those things," I nodded in understanding. It's not that I know how he feels, it's that I know that people have their own reasons, and that now I know, that Kiba's reason, is a lot darker than most.

"Will you tell me?" I asked, hoping that she would.

My prayer was answered, although, not before eating lunch.

00000000TIME SKIP00000000

After lunch I went to the guest room where a certain girl rest. Opening the wooden, western style, door I entered the room that housed a red-haired friend of mine. Lying on her back, with a peaceful look on her face, was Elesis. Her flowing red hair was all over the bed where she rested, like wild fire in a wide forest. Her breathing was slow and even.

The injuries all over her body have been healed thanks to the efforts of Titania, with a bit of help from me. Although even with that, she has yet to wake up. The drain from using Origin Magic must have been huge. Well, considering the intensity of the heat and amount of power the fire that surrounded her when she was falling, this outcome is to be expected.

The drain from me using my own technique has yet to recover, so using Origin Magic is out of the question for now. The fight with Kokabiel and Riser also drained a lot of my stamina, using **[Balance Breaker] **or any variation of it is out of the question. Currently all I can use is my power as a ¼ Devil and ¼ Angel as well as my Dragon power that has no connection to the **[Boosted Gear]**.

People might ask as to why I currently can't use my Origin Magic or **[Balance Breaker]**, the reason for that is my recovery rate. I assume that some have already guessed it but, my recovery is incredibly slow compared to other supernatural beings. This is due to my body compensating for the opposite powers inside of me. My powers as an Angel and as a Devil is taking a toll on my body, despite my Dragon power keeping both at bay, stopping them from colliding and contradicting each other. The first thing my body recovers, is its ability to keep the opposing powers separate. By doing this my body can stay in one piece, but, this also means the recovery for the rest of my body and everything else is slowed down by a huge margin.

In the end, both light and darkness are just too different for them to completely combine, or at least, that's what I think.

Sitting beside my sleeping fiery friend, I extended an arm to wipe a strand of hair on her face. My urges are still present; I know that it would take a while for it to subside to a more bearable level. Just being by her side, I feel like my entire being is on fire, my body, my mind, my heart and my soul, everything feels like it's burning in a gentle and soothing flame of lust.

Looking at her rose colored lips, I felt myself lean towards her, my face coming closer to hers.

_'Damnit!'_ I thought, ripping myself away from her before I could something I would then regret.

Standing up and walking out of the door, and as far away from her as possible.

Walking aimlessly, I found myself in front of Kalawarner's room. "Kalawarner, are you there?" I asked from the other side of the sliding door. Instead of an answer the door slid open to reveal Kalawarner. She wore a plain white T-shirt that barely went past her navel and incredibly, short, brown, shorts that left her legs in full view. If you look closer at her chest area, you can tell that she wasn't wearing anything beneath the shirt. Her womanly sent permeated in the hallway as she stood in front of me.

"Did you need something?" she asked, as expected of a Fallen Angel, her voice is as seductive as she looked; her voice was deep and carried a tone that oozed sensuality beyond those of a human.

"Nothing, I just wanted to know how you're adjusting to life here," I said, genuinely concerned. I wouldn't be surprised if she is disgusted by the fact that she lives with a man, with what she went through. Even if she started opening up to me, there were still some instances where she flinched just from the sight of me. It hurts when she does that, but nonetheless, something I can accept.

"Yeah…" she looked down, unsure, "I'm sorry," her voice carried all the guilt that she had built up inside her. "It's just," she paused, unsure of what to say, "It's just, being with men-" she paused again, "Reminds of me of… that," she started shivering.

I knew what answer she was going to give me, and I knew how she was going to answer, and yet I still asked her, causing her to relive those times. I've been screwing up a lot today huh?

"Sorry, for making you remember that," I scratched the back of my head guiltily.

Kalawarner just shook her head and told me, "It's not your fault," all with a smile on her face, a guilty and apologetic one.

Despite my desire to get along with her and her beginning to open up to me, we still almost always end up with a very awkward atmosphere. Unable to say anything else, I left…

Walking away with a heavy heart, I found myself walking towards the storage room. Opening the door, I let the wind waft through the air as I entered. I walked towards the rightmost shelf that was leaning on the wall. From there I took out a dusty box. The box had numerous papers -that had different kinds of characters and symbols- stuck to it. Removing the seals that immediately classified the box as "DANGEROUS, DO NOT OPEN OR TOUCH OR LOOK AT OR EVEN BE IN THE SAME ROOM AS" the box was filled to the brim with books... which also had numerous seals placed on each one.

The books themselves held no threat or anything malicious that could harm anyone. The only reason as to why the box and the books are sealed is because of the content. The books are a compilation of the biography of each of my servants. Why seal them? Simple, if anyone outside my peerage were to find out about this, then that person can use the information to gain the upper-hand if a fight were to occur. The books also hold sensitive personal information that my servants gave me to show their loyalty, something I didn't ask for.

Taking out three books that had the label "Noir" I broke the seals and took a peek at the contents. Feeling satisfied, I resealed the box and put it back in place, after which I left the storage room and went to see Rias.

Finding Rias wasn't very hard; all I had to do was follow the scent of roses and with a bit of Senjutsu I followed her aura signature. I found her in the garden where the "Gold Fish" pond was. Rias was wearing a pink T-shirt with the word " Devil " in an array of colors written diagonally in front. She was wearing tight army-green shorts that go just above her knees. She sat hugging her legs looking at the fishes that swam freely in the pond.

After everything that happened, Rias finally started to show her cuter and more childish side more casually than when I first saw her in school. I guess, now that the threat of Kokabiel and being forced to marry someone she didn't love is gone, she is finally able to be herself without restraint.

"Rias," I called her, she looked back at me with a small smile.

"Ise," she said standing up.

I walked towards Rias and handed over the book containing all of Noir's information. "These books contain everything you need to know about Noir, including her origin," I explained, "I completely forgot about this until just a few minutes ago," I said scratching the back of my head.

After that I left, without saying another word. I didn't even let Rias say anything. I walked away, erased my presence, and hid behind one of the sliding doors, waiting for Rias to read the book. I wonder just how she would react to that.

Rias slowly opened the book that had the character for "one" and peeked inside. Her reaction was priceless.

"WHAT?!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

◘◘◘ "Gold Fish" Garden (Rias POV)◘◘◘

I sat looking at the fish that swam in the small pond. For some reason I could feel a hint of supernatural energy radiating from the small animals.

Looking at the fish that swam freely in the pond, it reminded me of myself as I am now. I'm finally free, I don't have to worry about being sent off to marry a man I don't love. I won't be forced to love a man I don't. Now, I'm free to love whom I want to love.

Getting lost in my own thoughts, I failed to notice the presence of the man I chose, "Rias," the man said. His voice alone made me smile. Looking back I saw his face, he looked tired and worried, but with a hint of playful light in his golden brown eyes.

"Ise," I said, standing up to meet him. He walked over to me and handed me three books that had the word "Noir" written on the front with the characters for "One", "Two" and "Three" on top of the name.

"These books contain everything you need to know about Noir, including her origin," he explained, "I completely forgot about this until just a few minutes ago," he said scratching the back of his head.

He left before I could say anything. He said that he would get the information ready in three days, but it has only been two days. I suppose he was telling the truth when he said that he forgot until earlier.

Opening the book that had the character for "One" on the front, the information that greeted me was more than just surprising. The information was beyond what I expected and I unconsciously shouted. I could hear footsteps coming closer, probably everyone in the house that heard my scream.

"Rias!" Sona shouted my name as she arrived in the garden. After that everyone came flooding in one after another.

"It's nothing," I said, trying to hide my surprise, if what's written in that notebook is true then, my group may have acquired the ultimate ally.

"Akeno," I called for my [Queen].

"Yes buchou?" Akeno said; she knows when I need her as my [Queen], as expected.

"Keep this a secret from everyone," I said, handing her the book. Upon reading it, her eyes visibly went wide.

"This is!" she exclaimed, anyone who reads the contents of this book, would without a doubt be surprised. If the contents hold true and are as accurate as it is then, Noir, just how powerful are you?!

And, if Noir is really what's written in this biography, then what about the rest of Issei's peerage? Titania the Fairy Queen, despite her popularity in the world of literature, no one actually knows the limits of her power. Then there's Kotobuki Mei-san, before meeting Ise, her existence was unknown to anyone, the first successful homunculus that houses one-hundred and one philosopher stones inside of her body and can turn any metal into gold, but, the spell that she used during our fight with Kokabiel was a barrier I have never seen before. Both are full of mysteries, no one knows their limits and most of their capabilities.

The two already carried mysteries as to how powerful they are, and now, Noir, the entity that was born from the mixing of the powers of the Four Horsemen of the apocalypse. Until now, where those four went after the Great War has been a mystery to all, except to Ise and his peerage. For Noir to be the reincarnation of all four of the horsemen is… not only is she a small child but a girl at that. The four horsemen are called "horsemen" for a reason!

Ise gave me Noir's biography; I need to look into it in further detail.

Noir is Ise's [Bishop], if Noir is this powerful, then what about the rest of his servants? What about Ise himself? Is he as powerful as his servants or even more? The more I find out about Ise and his servants, the more questions seem to pop out.

With my head filled with unanswered questions, I went back inside the house to continue reading the books.

◘◘◘Underground Training Space (Issei POV)◘◘◘

I left and headed here to the underground training space after hearing Rias' reaction and everyone approaching.

I summoned a staff made from light using my power as an angel. The light I used had a red color to it and emitted a crimson glow. Around me numerous training dummies were placed in a random order. Taking a deep breath I relaxed my muscles and closed my eyes. Spreading my energy as far as it can reach allowing me to sense the solid objects within the vicinity. I took a stance with my legs spread apart and the staff held at my waist with the front tip pointing towards the ground.

Pacing my breathing and placating my beating heart as best as I could, blocking out everything excluding the targets and myself. I ran forward and using my staff as a vaulting pole I jumped high up, raising the staff above my head and bringing it down towards one of the dummies I struck the ground, effectively smashing the dummy in half. Turning to my right and bringing the staff upwards diagonally I took down another dummy by ripping it diagonally. As if dancing to the music of destruction, I moved, weaved, struck and spun bringing down one dummy after another.

By the time I opened my eyes all of the dummies were down. It's easy to take down still enemies, but moving ones are a lot harder to defeat.

Walking out of the training space I went straight to the bath, I prepared a set of clothes before training. After walking in and taking my clothes off I went to the shower to clean myself up. Afterwards I went to soak in the bath. The bath is big enough to have ten to twenty people soak in it at once.

I've been making a mistake after another today. First with Kiba, then I almost did something to Elesis and right after that, the awkward atmosphere between me and Kalawarner. Today is probably the third worst day of my life.

After soaking in the water and in my self-loathing for a few minutes I went out of the bath. I now wore a red T-shirt and gray sweatpants. Walking down the hall to my hobby room I bumped into Sona. She looks like she's thinking about something.

"Did something happen, Sona?" I asked her, ultimately getting her attention and taking her away from her thoughts.

"It's…" she looked at me, probably thinking whether she can tell me or not, "the barrier that Mei-san used during our fight with Kokabiel," she paused.

"Interested?" I interrupted her. She just nodded with a serious look on her face.

"Come with me," I said. She looked confusedly at me but followed me anyways.

Going outside of the house and crossing the soil covered yard and through the thick dense forest known as my backyard, with the sun casting a warm and gentle light, I escorted her to a separate building.

The building looked more like a wide tower than anything else. The exterior was made of white marble with a Victorian styled wooden door with marble pillars supporting a roof in front of it. There were numerous small windows that were visible from the outside, but strangely nothing in the inside can be seen. This is because of a spell that was used to hide the contents of the room. At the top of the building was a glass roof that allowed light into the huge tower. The tower was three times the height of Kuoh Academy and half the width of my own house.

"What is that building for, Issei-kun?" Sona asked me out of curiosity. I just smiled and told her that she'll find out eventually.

Reaching the front door, I undid the seals placed on it and opened the entrance with a silent squeak of the hinges. Entering inside with Sona following me, the sight that welcomed us took Sona's breath away. Well, more like she's hyper ventilating.

All around us were hordes of books placed neatly on shelves around the walls of the tower with a tall pillar in the middle also lined up with books the pillar and the wall was connected by multitudes of walkways. The staircase went around the walls and around the pillar onto floors to let readers access the books. Looking upward you can tell that there's a floor up there, or more precisely a room. That is your destination.

"That is our destination," I told Sona pointing up. Her eyes went wide and looked to where I was pointing.

She then looked at me and asked, "What?" well, more like deadpanned, "How?" now that, was a question.

Taking her hand in mine I escorted her to the tall center pillar where a steel gate waited for us. Opening it and entering the room within the pillar I went to the wall with numerous buttons that ranged from G-R, G stands for ground and R stands for roof.

"This is an elevator?!" Sona screamed, I'm starting to have fun surprising Sona, huhuhu, "And it goes from Ground floor all the way to the Roof with ninety-eight floors in between?!" her eyebrow was twitching and her pupils look dilated. Is she alright? "And what is all with these books?!" she screamed louder.

Thinking back, I heard from Rias that Sona was an Avid reader when she wasn't busy and didn't feel like playing chess.

"Even though there are one-hundred floors in total, each floor, excluding the first and one-hundredth floor, only consists of two book shelves with five cases put on top of each other that surround the outer ring and the inner ring," she looked confused by the terms, "The outer ring is the inner wall while the inner ring is the outside of this pillar," I explained. Her eyes were still huge. Can't blame her, when I first showed this place to Mei she started drooling and didn't leave this place till I dragged her out.

"Anyway," I said turning to that buttons lined up on the wall, "we're heading for the top floor," I said. Pushing the button with "R" written on it, the elevator that can house around twelve people rose. Waiting for around two minutes we reached the "Roof Room", entering we were welcomed by the site of more shelves that you can see in normal bookstores lined up like an honest to God maze.

"So-" but before I could finish what I was about to say, the look on Sona's face caused me to stop for a bit. She was drooling while hyperventilating and her eyes were replaced with stars and her usually straight back was bent in a lazy slouch.

So, instead of saying anything I dragged her off to the center bookcase and took a book out, written on front of the book is "_Edek's Pattern_", this book is a spell book written by one of the best mages when it comes to barrier formations in the Polish Magic Association, a man that was said to have talent in barriers that rivalled that of the Great Merlin from Arthurian Legends, Edek Gajos. Although his name Is not written in any Legend, Mythology or modern literature, within the world of the supernatural that name alone causes excitement to stir inside those muscle headed freaks that want to test their strength against an impregnable wall.

Passing the book to the stupefied and still obviously excited to near death Sona, who broke out of her trance after the gesture, I said, "This library is filled with books concerning different subjects, that includes missing Histories, Legends, Myths, Information and spells that have been forgotten through the machinations of time," I said in a mystical king of way. Like those overly dramatic mages you see in some stories. "The spell the Mei used for the fight against Kokabiel is written somewhere in that book," this got her attention, Sona looked at the front of the book and her expression was that of complete surprise.

"This book was said to have gone missing during the fifteenth-century," she said, or more like mumbled to herself, "How did you get your hands on a translated version of that thing," true to her words, the entire spell book was rewritten in Japanese, or so it appears. The unimportant description are automatically rewritten in the preferred language of the person reading it, the important bits such as the spell words, important terms and other things that would lose power if translated are kept the same.

"My parents were the ones that acquired that thing, not me," I said, "I don't know how my parents got their hands on that, all I know is that I don't know how old my parents actually are," she looked at me, mystified. It is the truth, my father didn't care about small details so he forgot and my mother hates talking about her age, and whenever I ask her she glares at me and tells me it's rude to ask a lady their age. I… honestly don't know much about my parents other than they're my parents.

They use a false name even in front of their own child and never talked about who my grandparents are. I asked them once about our family but they never answered me. Whenever I asked them they would change the subject. I guess you could say that I was alienated by my parents at a young age. I know that they care for me, but they held so many secrets that our relationship as a family was affected. I felt like an outsider that didn't know anything about my own family. My parents never told me how they knew so many high ranking people in the supernatural side, nor how they acquired all of the books here, how they got such a big house and what work they actually do. I… can I really call myself their child?

Without realising it, I ended up blubbering all of those things out loud, looking towards where Sona was, her star filled eyes turned into that of sympathy.

She slowly walked towards me and pulled my head into a small yet, reassuring hug…

We stayed like that for a few hours, after that, I helped her sift through the numerous books; she asked if she could borrow some of them, I gave her a replica of the key to the tower and told her she can use the books anytime she wanted, telling her that I trust her, she flushed a bit red and I hugged her from behind, whispering my thanks in a hush, silent tone.

By the time we finished going through the books, with some… interesting breaks in between, it was already night fall. Using the magic circle in the center of the elevator we teleported to the front yard, unfortunately it was only a one way teleportation so it can't be used to enter the library.

Entering the main house, the sight that welcomed us was… more than just surprising. In front of me were… Sirzechs-nii, Grayfia and Serafall, all of them were making themselves at home.

Too stunned to say anything, the first to break the silence was Serafall with her, "So-tan!" much to Sona's embarrassment. Serafall greedily jumped on Sona, causing her to drop the books that she had with her. The one that picked up the fallen texts was Sona's [Queen] Tsubaki. When she looked at the words on the front of the books her eyes immediately widened, I was able to keep her mouth closed just in time, this however caused everyone to look my way, thinking up of an immediate excuse, I said, "a fly was about to enter her mouth," no one believed it but kept quiet anyways. Thank you for making these guys too lazy to bother about small things! Whoever you are!

"Sona will explain to you later," I whispered, Tsubaki nodded and took the books to her room.

"It's been a while, Sirzechs-nii, Grayfia, Serafall," I said, smiling a bit.

"It sure has been, Issei," Grayfia said, also with a small smile.

"Is that all, Issei-kun?!" Sirzechs-nii came up and hugged me in front of everyone which earned him a paper fan to the head by Grayfia, causing everyone to giggle.

"Yo, Issei-chan!" Serafall said, still clinging to Sona, much to the latter's embarrassment.

"So, is there anything I can do for you guys?" I asked, getting out of Sirzechs' grasp.

"Actually," Sirzechs-nii started.

"We came to ask if we can stay with you for the duration of our time here in your city," Grayfia continued after Sirzechs.

"Why?" I asked. Thinking about it now, it was a pretty stupid question. Everyone seemed to agree if they're blank stares were anything to go by.

"Okay, you can, sorry for the stupid question," I want to die and become a slug…

"Thanks, Issei-chan!" Serafall cheered, tightening her grasp on Sona, who had an expression of complete and utter shock with hints of betrayal.

_"Issei-kun!" _Sona's eyes said.

_"Sorry," _was my short and somewhat cold reply. She looked like a baby sheep thrown in a pit of hungry wolves. _"Sorry Sona, even if it's for you, I don't think I can handle Serafall,"_ she just glared at me, her eyes telling me to prepare for the consequences.

Although she looks completely appalled by this, her smile says otherwise, the same goes for Rias, despite muttering how embarrassing the class observation was going to be, she still had a small, almost unnoticeable, smile. These two, no matter what they say, truly love their siblings and are happy that they can be with them, especially since they rarely see them, what with their older siblings' jobs and responsibilities.

Koneko-chan also had a small smile, but, it was also filled with melancholic sadness, an older sibling, the only family that Koneko-chan had, left after killing her own master and drowning in her power. She looked so weak and fragile, yet strong and firm. She was truly happy for her master and friends, but cannot deny that she herself misses her sister, despite telling herself that she hated her, Koneko-chan can't deny what she knows and understands.

I pointed my stare towards Ray who had a smile on her face and star in her eyes with Kalawarner beside her. Catching my stare I signaled the two to go to Koneko-chan with my eyes. The two looked at her and understood, the two of them walked to her side and each put a hand on her shoulders. Koneko-chan looked startled, but smiled immediately, seeing Ray and Kalawarner's warm ones.

Looking around everyone had varying levels of expressions on their faces, some were happy, some had complicated ones, and some were indifferent. Off to the side I can see Saji holding Mittelt's hand, walking towards them I teased, "Wow, you work fast, Saji," the two blushed and tried to deny what I said, my next comment silenced them, "Your scents are all over each other," with that I left the blushing couple with a triumphant smirk etched across my lips.

Seriously! Those two, they are already in that kind of relationship.

**[Hypocrite]**

Pervert.

**[Am not!]**

Are we really going to have this argument all over again?

**[Maybe]**

…

**[What?]**

Just thinking.

**[About what?]**

Am I really a hypocrite?

**[You made the Fallen Angel, who was ordered to kill you, fall in love with you on your very first date]**

…point taken.

** [Hmph]**

Get off your high horse.

**[I'm a dragon, I don't need one]**

You just indirectly called yourself a horse, Idiot.

**[… Shut up]**

So, has my energy fully recovered yet?

**[Nope, you're still at about fifty percent]**

I ended up using too much energy stopping Elesis from crashing into the ground, didn't I?

**[If you didn't let your guard down and analyzed the energy surrounding her, then it would have been easier and you wouldn't have used as much energy as you did]**

Seems like I, myself, need some more training, huh?

**[You got that right, partner]**

I also ended up paying the price for using **[**Dragon Chain Boosted Prison] on Kokabiel to stop him from fighting and escaping.

**[Using that technique is taxing for both your mind and body. You need to time the summoning of the chains properly while keeping its shape, form and power consistent. The strength of the chains also corresponds to the power of the target. To add to that, taking the armor off is similar to destroying a dam that's been collecting water for ages. Your power is freely discharged into the atmosphere, increasing the rate of losing your stamina by three fold at the very least]**

And that's not including the fact that I had to use my Origin Magic in conjunction with it.

**[You burned through your stamina as well as your Exo and Gen energy]**

And then after that I had to remove the limiters I set on myself and went all out in my fight with Riser, got lost in my own power and had to use all of my remaining strength to calm down.

**[The fact that you're still alive surprises me. Your full power form may be different to [Juggernaut Drive] in the aspect that it does not trim your life force. But instead, that form of yours eats away at your sanity, and if over used, you would be in the same state as other past possessors of the [Boosted Gear] who allowed themselves to be consumed by my power]**

Walking the earth as a corpse that has no will other than destruction and carnage, the only difference is that in the **[Juggernaut Drive] **Iwill retain the instincts of a dragon and fight with enough intelligence but will die if left alone, while in my unsealed form, I will go berserk and will destroy everything even myself unless I'm taken down by someone.

**[But, the bad part is not going into one of the forms but]**

I know Ddraig, I know.

**[What are you going to do if it happens?]**

Why do you think I'm training them by having them fight me?

**[Partner…]**

I feel bad for training them for that reason, but.

**[It is necessary, huh]**

Yeah…

**[Well, whatever you decide, I'll always be with you, partner]**

Not like you have much of a choice.

**[True that!]**

After that, Ddraig cut off the telepathic line and I went back to observing everyone. Now that I looked around, Kiba isn't here. I don't know where he is but, I hope he didn't get himself into any trouble somewhere.

Looking towards my right, I saw Kalawarner walk out of the house. Wanting to tell her something I followed her. By the time she stopped we have already reached the lake with a tall stone in the middle.

Thinking about it now, lots of things happened around this place. Me jumping in after getting kissed by Koneko-chan, having a small conversation with Rias and getting kissed afterwards, this is also the place I went to for a lot of different things. Maybe I should change this place's name from "Mirror Lake" to "Issei's Emotional Encounters and Struggles" yeah, that could work.

Walking towards Kalawarner, who was staring at the moon with her feet in the icy cold water of the lake, I slorly unfurled my wings and sat next to her. Placing my right Angel wing around her back we stared at the moon side by side. She stiffened for a bit but relaxed right away.

Even if she wasn't as traumatized as Mittelt, she still has issues with the opposite sex, huh? Mittelt still can't talk to males outside of our small group and has attacks during the night. Kalawarner on the other hand only has small nightmares and stiffens up at the sight of a man but relaxes immediately afterwards.

Looking at her face, which was framed by the glow of the moon, i stared at her before speaking, "Ka-" only to be interrupted by her, "Issei," she looked at me.

"I'm sorry," she said, before standing up and walking away. But before she could leave I stood up and grabbed her hand, stopping her. Even if she opened up a little to me, she still feels uncomfortable being alone with the opposite gender.

"I don't know what you're going through," I said, "but," I paused, "if you need someone, even if it's just someone to talk to, I'm right here, waiting for the day where you can talk to me without restraint," I said. She looked at my way with widened eyes, before smiling softly and whispering a silent thank you.

I let go of her hand as she started to walk back to the house. Looking back at the moon, staring at me like it was mocking me, I muttered "I forgot to apologize…"

After that I followed her back, a sense of failure and accomplishment floating in my heart…

Entering the house I found Sirzechs-nii asleep on the floor with a bottle of sake in his hands and everyone groaning like it was the end of the world, all smelling like sake, except for Noir who was probably sleeping in her room right about now.

"These guys," I heard Kalawarner say with a defeated tone.

"Not even gonna bother to pick them up?" I asked.

"Nope," she said, walking towards the hallway, leading to the bedrooms. Instead of helping them out, I just followed suit and went to bed. These people never learn.

This is the third worst day of my life. I ended up failing one after another. I touched a sensitive subject to Kiba by accident during training, almost did something unforgivable to Elesis, made Kalawarner feel bad, gave Sona more job than she already did because of my depression and forgot to apologies to Kalawarner before going to bed… maybe this is the second worst day of my life… yeah, probably is.

With that, I slept, not knowing that my failure will cause me more pain in the next following days…

* * *

The outside of the "Library in Issei's "Backyard looks like a light house, just wider and made of marble. The interior is similar to the library in Gosick just with a pillar in the middle with an elevator inside.

.

.

.

Issei can't use any of the armour he has in canon as it is impossible for him to acquire it without the mutated pawn pieces.

As the **[Boosted Gear]** responds to the possessor's will and imagination as well as the amount of power the possessor can hold the **[Boosted** **Gear] **can take on different abilities.

With Issei's mastery over the Origin Magic the **[Boosted Gear]** becomes even more of a "CHEAT CODE" than it is in canon.

BUT, as what you've seen during the fight with Kokabiel using both at the same time takes a huge toll out of Issei.

While it was stated in previous chapters that Issei can keep his **[Balance Break]** on for months, using it in conjunction with Origin Magic is a different Story.

The **[Balance Break]** Issei has in this story, forcefully **[Boost]**s Issei's power and releases it into the atmosphere, quickly draining Issei.

This flaw in the b**[Boosted Gear]** is due to Issei having so much power inside his **[Balance Break] **mode that it reacts automatically to prevent Issei from accidentally entering a pseudo **[Juggernaut Drive]** or the form he took when he fought against Riser. Both have a 50/50 chance of activating. meaning there's a 100% chance that he would go into either one without this function.

The technique Issei used in this Chapter is a technique he only uses against those weaker than him. The reason for that is, this technique -and those similar to it- is a mix of all of his power put into one technique, the draw back? this series of techniques responds to the power of the opponent by drawing power directly out of Issei, thus, making it a technique that he uses, only, when his opponent is weaker, or, he is in a do or die situation.

All of Issei's OPness has a certain drawback that could lead to him becoming crippled or dead.

His future sight also has a weakness, over using this power could lead to him becoming blind and unable to see. But, is Issei's power really only "Future" sight? :D

(CDTS means; Crimson Dragon Technique Series)

Here's the list of Issei's past by age (important mentioned events are included).

Changes may also happen.

.

.

.

Ise Age 4: Ise becomes a half dragon (Ise goes into a two month coma)

Ise Age 5: Ise meets Rias (2 months later Ise leaves because of people who caught wind of his existence.)

Ise Age 5: Ise starts looking for servants (starts after his departure)

Ise Age 7: Ise meets Mei and reincarnates her (Happened during winter)

Ise Age 8: Ise meets Titania and makes her his queen (Happened during spring) [he also meets Noir a few days/weeks later]

Ise Age 9: Makes the Garden that he gave to Titania

Ise Age 10: Ise Goes to Italy for a family vacation

Ise Age 11: Ise's parents suddenly went somewhere, and he was forced to live in the church with two girls, where he learned how to wield a sword to a certain degree. [This was only possible due his mother's connections to some of the people in the church.

Ise Age 12: Ise goes berserk [His parents came here to help people stop his rampage]

Ise Age 13: Ise's servants seals themselves into their pieces [they told Ise that they were tired]

Ise Age 16: Ise's parents leave to work overseas


	11. IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT

This is to everyone that's reading my story.

I reread this entire fanfic, and decided, to rewrite it. There are just too many holes in the power levels and the plot itself, some of the chapters were written when I had trouble sleeping so inconsistencies are obvious.

Also, I'm not content with how the relationships ended up happening, I tried to make it so that everyone was connected somehow, the idea backlashed and I had so many things happen in Issei's life.

The one I'm most frustrated about is Rias and Raynare. I made Raynare fall in love with Issei so quickly it just didn't make sense even with the idea I had to back it up. Then comes Rias, they knew each other as kids for how long? A few months? Then what? They fall in love when they figured out that they were childhood friends. Yeah, I'm dissatisfied by both.

Then Issei's power, I made a complete mess with that thing that even I don't understand anymore. I made Issei the weakest overpowered character in the history of fanfiction.

I had the entire thing planned out, but, seeing everything after I've written everything makes me want to trash my computer.

In the remake Issei will still be part Angel part Devil, that part I won't change, but, I'm having a debate whether to keep him as a half dragon or not.

Now here's for the people who do NOT like harems, this will still be a harem, sorry.

And here's for those who do, who do you want to be in the Harem?

The one's that are for sure are the following:

Raynare (Main)

Sona

Kuroka

Tsubaki

Xenovia

Irina

Grayfia

Griselda

Arthuria/Arturia Pendragon (From Fate/Stay Night, as replacement for Arthur Pendragon)

Some if not most of my female OCs

.

Here are the one's I'm still contemplating about:

Rias (Overused)

Akeno (Scares me)

Koneko (Not sure why I'm hesitating)

Gabriel (Not much is known about her, I can make stuff up though)

Tiamat (Same as Gabriel, we don't even know what she looks like)

Rosswiesse (I could add her, but she would have to wait till Odin comes to visit)

Mittelt (I still like her with Saji, still not sure why)

Kalawarner (Again, not sure why)

Kunou (How old is she?)

Penemue (Same as Gabriel and Tiamat)

Yura Tsubasa (A bishounen looking bishoujo)

Ophis (Would take some time like Rossweisse)

Riser's peerage, excluding Yubeluna (Riser needs a girl in his life)

Ravel (Same as Koneko)

Yasaka (What happened to her husband?)

Jeanne (Might give her to Kiba)

Asia (Same as Koneko, I don't know why)

Le Fay (There's no Oppai Dragon)

Benia and Elmenhilde (Same as Ophis and Rossweisse)

.

.

.

If you have any other girl that is not from the world of Highschool DxD please tell me and I'll consider it.

If you want, you can also suggest some characters to be added into Issei's peerage. Actually I'm begging you.

Grayfia will still be single, but this time, I will give her back her title as the strongest [Queen].

For some that get frustrated when Ddraig and Issei conversed because there are no "quotation marks", It's because the format of conversation between Issei and Ddraig was taken from the translation by Code-Zero of Baka-tsuki.

When Issei talks mentally with Ddraig, his words are in the same format as his narration. There are no quotation marks or anything to differentiate between them. Unless they're talking out loud.

As for the format of the skills and techniques, it was taken from the format of the Mondaiji translations, the "Gifts" are written in [Brackets]. But I ended up writing some techniques in **Bold **while still in [Brackets] in earlier chapters. This will be fixed in the remake.

But, the final decision is up to you readers. I will set up a poll on my profile, everything will be up to you guys. first chapter is expected to be out on the first weekend of school, which is in a few weeks.

The poll will stay up for about two weeks.

Well then, this is D0g signing out!

.

This will be taken down at the same time as the poll.

I deeply apologize for this newby writer's incompetence.


End file.
